Part Time Jobs
by Densetsuno Youko
Summary: Challenged by my best friend. Yusuke and gang are on a mission to find three missing goddesses, and keep the older sisters from destroying the world. The gang is to move into Kagome's school, where they have to deal with the hardship of every day life and
1. The Missing Goddesses

This fic is a challenge by one of my friends, and I guess you can consider this as her birthday  
  
present.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho and Inuyasha.   
  
***  
  
  
  
The Missing Goddesses  
  
  
  
"Botan!" called Koenma urgently. "I want you to notify Yusuke and the gang immediately.  
  
This is really urgent."  
  
"Yes, sir." stated Botan as she got out her communicator and called everyone. After waiting  
  
for half and hour, everyone was assembled.  
  
~Yusuke's POV~  
  
The toddler better has a good reason for calling me this early in the morning. "Well hello  
  
everyone." stated Koenma.  
  
"Cut to the chase toddler." I stated, clearly annoyed.  
  
"Fine, and don't call me that! I just received news that the goddess of happiness, healing,  
  
and water, are no where to be found."   
  
"So?" I asked, annoyed. "What does that have to do with us?"  
  
"Easy, there is an evil being out there, trying to catch the goddesses."   
  
"So what? We'll just kill the evil being."   
  
"That's not the problem, Yusuke."  
  
"Then what!" I screamed.  
  
"Calm down." stated Kurama. "Let Koenma finish."  
  
"Thank you Kurama." stated Koenma. "Anyway, as I was saying the three goddesses I  
  
named have elder sisters. They are the problem. They're very protective of the younger ones, and  
  
if they find out there is someone or something out there trying to harm their sisters, well lets just  
  
say it won't be pretty for the whole earth."  
  
"Uh, I lost you." stated Kuwabara, scratching his head.  
  
"All I'm saying is, protect the three goddesses. Don't let the elder two find out they're in  
  
danger, and the world is safe."  
  
"So who are the elder two?" asked Kurama, curiously.  
  
"There is the goddess of fire, who has a pretty hot temper when she is angry. Then of  
  
course, the most dangerous one, the goddess of the moon and sun. Not only can she control the  
  
weather, but a lot of hidden powers. Where they are now? I have no clue. The good thing is, they  
  
check on their sibling every five years."  
  
"And their powers are?" asked Hiei.  
  
"No clue." stated Koenma. "But she is dangerous. You have two years to find the   
  
goddesses, kill the evil being, and save the world before the elder ones return from wherever they  
  
are.."  
  
"Do you mind telling us the names of the goddesses, image, and location?"  
  
"I don't know their names, and I do not have a picture. The location is somewhere in  
  
Tokyo. The goddesses are most likely attending Saikyou High. I felt a strange aura there, and  
  
then it immediately disappeared. Try fitting in, meaning, attending the school, do what normal  
  
students would do."  
  
***  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
Sounds easy enough. "What am I gonna tell Kayko?" asked Yusuke with a angry face.  
  
"The truth, of course." stated Kuwabara. Yusuke scowled and hurried to Kayko's house.  
  
We're leaving tomorrow. It's actually not that far away.  
  
~The next day~  
  
"We're here." I stated. "We better get to class, and keep your eyes on the lookout."  
  
Everyone agreed and hurried in. We walked into class and waited at the door.  
  
"Come in." stated the teacher with a nervous smile. "Class, class?" she called, unsure of  
  
herself. We walked in, and we were shocked, no one was in their seats. Not to mention, they  
  
aren't even listening to the teacher.  
  
"Hey! Will you shut the hell up!" screamed Yusuke, as everyone immediately closed their  
  
mouths and studied the new students.  
  
"Well, they are the new students. This is Yusuke Urameshi, Kuwabara Kazuma, Hiei  
  
Jaganshi, and Shuichi Minamino." The next minute, a girl was walking up to us, with a fake  
  
smile.  
  
"Hi~" she slurred. "I'm Kagura, your cute." She said to me.   
  
"Kagura, being a slut so early in the morning, already?" asked a girl, who just entered.  
  
"What are you doing here? I thought I told you to leave this school." spat Kagura.  
  
"Tell me Kagura, do you like eyeshadow?" asked the girl cracking her knuckles.   
  
"Yes." stated Kagura, not knowing what she was getting herself into.  
  
"Well, how about black?" asked the girl as she punched Kagura in the eye. Kagura's  
  
friends and most of the boy population quickly turned on the girl. We just stood there and  
  
watched, not really sure what to do.  
  
"Stop!" stated another girl who just appeared. "Sango, sit down." The girl now known as  
  
Sango took a seat and glared at Kagura. "Sorry about your eye."  
  
"Humph." snorted Kagura. "I am not letting her get off so easily."  
  
"Your still very pretty. Even prettier and cuter than my pet. Your just like her, cute,  
  
adorable, and loyal, willing to do everything the authority says." stated the girl. We watched as  
  
Sango's lips twitched, threatening to burst out laughing.  
  
The girl really was something, comparing Kagura to her pet. Makes it sound like  
  
Kagura's her pet. Great way to get back at someone without getting in trouble. Kagura looks  
  
quite happy with the supposed compliments.   
  
~Sango's POV~  
  
Kagura is so stupid. I watched as Kagura's face lit up, it took Kagura a whole twenty  
  
minutes to actually catch onto what Kagome was saying.  
  
"How dare you!" burst out Kagura. Kagura motioned for her friends to beat up Kagome. I  
  
clenched my fist and stood up.   
  
"That's enough." stated the new student calmly.   
  
"Fine, if you say so." stated Kagura sweetly. "Your names Shuichi, right? I'll give you the  
  
honor to date me." With that, Kagura turned and walked out of the classroom, followed by  
  
everyone else to there next class.  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
"Thanks." I stated with a bright smile. "Are all of you new here?"  
  
"Yes." replied Shuichi.   
  
"Hi!" burst out Kuwabara. "I'm the great Kuwabara Kazuma. I think I'm in love."  
  
"Uh, that's nice." said Kagome slowly.  
  
"Idiot." stated a short, spiked hair guy.  
  
"Quite shrimp." yelled back Kuwabara.  
  
"How about I show you to your next class?" I offered.  
  
"That would be great." replied Shuichi for everyone.  
  
As we walked to our next class, Hojo ran up to me. "Kagome! You shouldn't be out of  
  
bed! How did the surgery go? Are you okay? Should I take you home?"  
  
"I'm fine." I stated, as I sweat dropped. "Come on, Hojo. We're gonna be late. Come on,  
  
everyone follow me."   
  
***  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
It was finally break time, and we're all resting under a shady tree, getting to know each  
  
other better, minus Hiei. That was when three more girls arrived.  
  
"Kagome, it must have been a horrible week." stated one.  
  
"I wouldn't have made it." stated another.  
  
"There was no side effects to the surgery, were there?" asked another.  
  
"I'm fine." stated Kagome, then she introduced us to her friends. When she named me,  
  
once again there was blushing and giggling.   
  
That when I heard Kagome mutter. "Stupid grandpa, couldn't you have made something  
  
less gruesome? Like a cold or something." No one could hear this except Hiei and I. That was  
  
when I noticed the familiar stench of Kagura.  
  
"Hi, pumpkin." she said to me. Pumpkin? This girl really has some issues. "Wanna go out  
  
on a date with me now? You should ditch these losers."  
  
I was about to reply when a book came sailing though the sky. "Oops." stated Kagome. "I  
  
slipped. Are you sure your okay? You better go see the nurse before it swells to the size of your  
  
pimple."  
  
"No, really?" asked Sango as Kagura bent down to grab the book and toss it back at  
  
Kagome. Just as she bent down, her skirt ripped.   
  
"Maybe you should change your eating habits." suggested Kagome thoughtfully. I could  
  
help but give as small chuckle as the rest of the group laughed out loud. Hiei looked as  
  
emotionless as ever, but I knew inside he feels the same way.  
  
The next class, our group separate. Kagome and I were going to the honor math class, for  
  
student with high marks. While the others, went the other way.   
  
"Kagome, so what was your pet?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Well, my pet is a cat, but I was referring to my dead toad." stated Kagome with a small  
  
grin.  
  
"What's with all the surgery and sickness?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, grandpa has a tendency to really over exaggerate things." replied Kagome. I could  
  
tell she was lying, but I didn't push any further. We sat together in math class, earning many  
  
jealous glares from both girls and boys.  
  
Then we had science, where we were assigned a task to build a little machine. I could  
  
hear Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kagome's friends groaning from here. Hiei didn't have a trace of  
  
emotion, all he said was. "Hn."  
  
"You may have one partner." stated the teacher, as if giving us a real treat. Yusuke and  
  
Kuwabara both rushed toward me.  
  
"Your gonna be my partner." stated Kuwabara.  
  
"No, he's mine." argued Yusuke. Followed by the rest of the girl population. This went  
  
on for a good five minutes, when Kagome stepped up with her friends clinging to her, with a  
  
bunch of boys behind her.  
  
"Shuichi, remember you said you would be my partner?" asked Kagome with a small  
  
grin. Ah, I get it.  
  
"Yes, of course. We better get started soon, it's due in two weeks." I replied.   
  
"What!" screamed everyone. "That is not fair!"  
  
"Go Kagome." cheered Sango. "Wait till Kagura hears about this."  
  
"Sango, my dear friend, I think you and Hiei would make splendid partners."Kagome  
  
stated, as she pushed them together. I smirked at the look Hiei was wearing. Yusuke and  
  
Kuwabara paired up, arguing most of the time over who should do what.  
  
I was brought out of my thoughts when Kagome asked, "Wanna do this at my house?"  
  
"Um, sure." I replied. "When?"  
  
"How about tomorrow. Then we can also get supplies."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
***  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
By the end of school, everyone knew I was partnered with Shuichi. It gets really old at  
  
times. "Oh great, here comes Kagura."  
  
"What did you do to make Shuichi be your partner? Did you blackmail him?" demanded  
  
Kagura. "He loves me, and he would never look at another girl." Everyone was gathered around  
  
us, listening to the fight.  
  
"She did not blackmail me." stated Shuichi who just showed up.   
  
"Woo, he's standing up for Kagome." whispered the students.  
  
"I envy Kagome." stated a girl. And so on.  
  
"Not to mention that I never said I loved you. You just assumed that." stated Shuichi with  
  
a look of annoyance.  
  
"Kagome, I'll get you for this!" screamed Kagura at me as she stomped away, furious.  
  
Great, more gossip. Wonder what's its gonna be like by tomorrow morning. I smiled at Shuichi  
  
and left for home.  
  
Halfway through, Sango joined me and smirked an evil smirk. "How is he?"  
  
"Who?" I asked.  
  
"Shuichi of course."  
  
"Well, he's nice, smart, and brave."   
  
"Sounds like love to me." stated Sango happily.  
  
"If this sounds like love, then 'his' continuing groping would mean that marriage is  
  
near?" Sango glared at me and punched me playfully.  
  
***  
  
Please read and review. Now I'll go to bed, and if you wanted to join my mailing list, tell me. 


	2. More Missions

I'm glad you guys like this fic. Please VOTE! Do you want this to remain PG-13, or do you  
  
prefer R? PLEASE do tell. ALSO, do you want this to be Hiei/Sango or Miroku/Sango? The  
  
other pairing that is definite is Kag/Kur.  
  
Disclaimer: Go back to the first chapter, and leave me the hell alone you lawyers!  
  
***  
  
More Missions  
  
  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
"Hey Shuichi!" called Kagura as she raced to me. Doesn't she know when to quite? "I'm  
  
not sure what happened yesterday, but being the nice person I am, I'll give you another chance."  
  
"Heads up!" screamed a voice. I quickly ducked, but Kagura didn't even register what  
  
was said before a basketball came sailing through the air. "Ouch." stated the voice. "Should I call  
  
the hospital, or maybe the dermatologist?"  
  
"Sango, don't be rude." stated Kagome, kindly. "Everyone knows she needs to see a  
  
psychiatrist."   
  
"Kagome, we better go start on our project." I stated as I gave Kagome a smile. Kagura  
  
noticed this, and swiped at Kagome. I quickly grabbed her hand, and gave her a hard squeeze.  
  
Then I released her, making her run away. Everyone was whispering, again.  
  
Just before Kagome and I left, "Where's Hiei?" asked Sango.   
  
"Check all the trees, and high places." I suggested.   
  
"That's helpful. Better do it my way." stated Sango as she brought out her speaker.  
  
"HIEI! IF YOU ARE STILL ALIVE, AND ON THIS EARTH, REPORT TO ME NOW! OR I  
  
WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND..."  
  
"I heard you, women." stated Hiei, who was scowling and covering his ears.   
  
"Sango, Sango~." said Sango slowly, as if teaching a child. "Not women, there are way to  
  
many. I won't know when your talking to me. You even more annoying then Miroku." whispered  
  
Sango. But I know Hiei heard it, just like me, but we didn't say anything.   
  
  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
We went into a supply shop and got everything we need, just as we were going to pay for  
  
the materials, a man walked toward us. "Hi, I'm a director, and I need actors and actresses. Will  
  
you do it?" To say we were surprised was an understatement.   
  
"Maybe we should sit down and talk about this first." suggested Shuichi. We sat down at  
  
a café and talked.   
  
"Where are the actors?" asked Shuichi.  
  
"I don't know." stated the director, they just left, no letter or anything. "Will you do it?  
  
Please? I'm begging you. It's good pay."  
  
"That's not the problem." I stated. "We are only in high school, and we have homework,  
  
and we have to ask our parents."   
  
"I can cancel your homework and all, and even call a privet professor. I'll even ask your  
  
parents for you."  
  
"Uh, we'll do that. Just leave your phone number." stated Shuichi with a distressed look. I  
  
couldn't really turn him down either, it's hard for me to hurt someone's feelings, unless they're  
  
really mean.  
  
"Okay." he replied, as he scribbled down the number. "Also if you have any friends,  
  
please bring them too."   
  
"Maybe we should do this tomorrow." I suggested. "We should sort out this problem  
  
first." Shuichi nodded, and we hurried home.  
  
***  
  
As soon as I reached the shrine, I spilled everything to my mom and Sango, who I just  
  
called over. "Sounds like fun." stated Sango. "No homework, and especially, no more Hiei. I'm  
  
coming."  
  
"Well, if your going to do it, I can too. Great vacation away from Kagura and the school."  
  
I stated, cheering up immediately.  
  
***  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
I quickly called everyone into my apartment as soon as I could. I explained everything,  
  
details and all. "We better call the toddler and ask." stated Yusuke as he took out the  
  
communicator.   
  
"Yusuke?" asked Botan.   
  
"Get us Koenma, now." stated Yusuke. Botan nodded and hurried off.   
  
"Yusuke, you found the goddesses already? Great, now I have a really urgent.." said  
  
Koenma in a rush.   
  
"Hold it toddler, we didn't find the goddesses, but we do have a problem." stated Yusuke.  
  
"Let me speak first." stated Koenma. "There are some demons on the lose, and he has  
  
been devouring actors and actresses, and later the others. I know I shouldn't be giving you such a  
  
burden, but if everyone dies, their wouldn't be a need to protect the earth from the two  
  
goddesses."  
  
"Oh, that solved our problem." I stated. "The director found me today and asked me and  
  
another student to become actors and actresses."  
  
"Yay! No homework!" stated Yusuke happily. "Let's call this guy, and start as soon as  
  
possible. Then when the demons come to devour us, we'll blast them!"  
  
"If Urameshi is coming, then I'm coming too." stated Kuwabara. "Shrimp can stay."  
  
"I'm going, I'm not putting up another day with that women." with that, Hiei was gone.  
  
That went well, I picked up the phone and dialed the phone number.  
  
***  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
We waited at the studio, when Shuichi and the gang barged in. Sango leaped up and  
  
shouted. "Not you, too!"  
  
"I could say the same for myself." retorted Hiei.   
  
"Hi Shuichi." I stated. "Seems like we're off the hook for the project." Kurama nodded  
  
and sat down across from me. "Sango, please take a seat. You'll lose your voice." Sango obeyed,  
  
but continued to glare at Hiei.  
  
"Hn." snorted Hiei. Yusuke and Kuwabara took a seat, and waited for the director. The  
  
workers, and camera man were busily working in the background.   
  
"I see you brought some friends." stated the director who just appeared. "Okay, now I  
  
need to know about you guys, so I can find you a suitable character."  
  
"Well, Sango is loyal, friendly, and hot-tempered at times." I stated, earning a glare from  
  
Sango. "And she and Hiei don't get along very well." I added, pointing to Hiei.   
  
"Kagome is all sweet and adorable on the outside, but she is devious, sly, and very  
  
revengeful. She has strange ways with dealing with her enemies, she is never what she appears to  
  
be." stated Sango, trying to get back at me. I glared at Sango, but I knew it was true. Shuichi and  
  
the others looked shocked at this bit of information.   
  
"Hiei is short." stated Kuwabara.  
  
"We knew that Duffus!" stated Yusuke. "Hiei is cold, and doesn't like showing emotions.  
  
He enjoys watching people suffer, and you can put it as, a true villain."   
  
"Not to mention he likes black, creeps around in the dark, and likes to scare you witless."  
  
added Sango. "His goal is to see my death."  
  
"Sango." I warned. Shuichi looked amused, while Hiei scowled and bore holes though  
  
Sango's head.   
  
"Kur...uh...Shuichi likes flowers." stated Kuwabara. What was that all about, what is kur?  
  
His friends glared at him for unknown reasons. "Shuichi is mature, quick witted, and is able to  
  
snatch things from under your nose. He likes to think things through, and enjoys spending time in  
  
the garden."   
  
"And Kuwabara is an idiot. He thinks he's great and all, but he is just a lousy buffoon.  
  
Loves to impress girls, and cuddle his cat. Beats people up, but has some weird honor cold."  
  
stated Hiei coldly.  
  
"Hey shrimp!" yelled Kuwabara, sending spit into Shuichi and Yusuke's face.   
  
"And Yusuke is a street fighter, and loves to skip class. Has a girlfriend named Kayko,  
  
and loves her very much, though he'll never admit. Really good and kind inside." supplied  
  
Shuichi.  
  
"Okay, I got you the perfect lines!" stated the director as he passed out the script. I read  
  
the title, and was quite intrigued. I looked up when I heard the others gasp. Shuichi looked  
  
distressed at the title. Then I scanned through my lines, and fell out of my chair.   
  
Sango crashed down beside me later. "What did you do!" demanded Sango.  
  
"I am not doing this." spat out Hiei, looking ready to kill.  
  
"What, me, the great Kuwabara Kazuma play this?" screeched Kuwabara.  
  
"Your kidding right?" asked Yusuke as he steadied himself on the wall.   
  
"My goodness." stated Shuichi as he closed his eyes. I agree, this is truly gonna be hell.  
  
No turning back now, we already signed the contract.   
  
***  
  
Please read and review! VOTE!  
  
Review Responses:   
  
The Youkai Nightmare: I love Yu Yu Hakusho and Inuyasha crossovers too. Hope you enjoyed  
  
this chapter, and vote!  
  
Crimsonseer: It's not that good, but thanks for reviewing. I love your fics a lot too. Please update  
  
it soon.  
  
Kuramasbabe65: I posted, but are you still reading? If you are, tell me what you think, and help  
  
me out by voting.  
  
Animegirl: It sure is a Kag/Kur. Now can you tell me if Sango/Hiei is a better pairing, or  
  
Sango/Miroku?  
  
Kagome+Kurama4ever: Thanks for reading all my fics and reviewing. I love yours too, and  
  
please update them soon.  
  
MoonDemon: I updated as soon as I could, hope you liked this chapter.  
  
Me: This was the fastest I had ever updated in my life! 


	3. The Play

PLEASE VOTE  
  
Rated R: 1  
  
Rated PG-13: 0  
  
Sango/Miroku: 0  
  
Sango/Hiei: 2  
  
Disclaimer: Go check on the first chapter.  
  
***  
  
The Play  
  
  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
Someone tell me this isn't true. The title of the play is Youko Kurama: The Great  
  
Bandit's Love Life. I never had a love life! What is this all about? I am to play the part of Youko,  
  
which is stranger than beyond belief. I was Youko, and still a part of me is.  
  
I glanced at Kuwabara. He got the part of being a gruesome lesser demon, who is in a  
  
human body. Who is to later kidnap my 'love' by the orders of his Master.   
  
"I am not taking orders from Urameshi!" exclaimed Kuwabara, after glancing at Yusuke's  
  
script. Yusuke must have the part as my worst enemy, leader of a clan of demons.   
  
"Everything suits me fine." stated Hiei. "But the part about me giving up the will to take  
  
over the world for a human, and her no less is out of the question." growled Hiei.  
  
"Neither do I want to have a relationship with you!" retorted Sango angrily. So, Hiei got  
  
the part as the evil demon who wants to take over the world, who later falls in love with my  
  
supposed loves servant. Then we are suppose to team up to save them both from Yusuke's evil  
  
clutches.   
  
"Don't you think this is over doing it!" asked Sango angrily. I checked the script again,  
  
they're more characters, then there are us.   
  
"We don't have enough people." I voiced.  
  
"I already asked other people, and they agreed, they should be here in a minute." That was  
  
when the door open, and guess who? In came Kagome's three friends, Hojo, Kagura, and three  
  
old people.  
  
We waited as they did their introduction, and the director passed out the scripts. I prayed  
  
to everything I knew that Kagura didn't have the part as my 'love'. I'd gag. Everyone read their  
  
scripts over, and Hojo voiced the question I wanted to ask.  
  
"Who has what parts? I think we should at least know that."  
  
"Yes, yes." stated the director happily. "Shuichi got the part as Youko Kurama." My  
  
friends turned to me with worried glances, while Kagura squealed. Please, not her. "Yusuke, got  
  
the part as the evil demon who kidnaps the love of Shuichi and Hiei." Yusuke smirked evilly.  
  
"Kuwabara plays as Yusuke's faithful demon servant. Hiei is the evil demon who wants  
  
to take over the world, who's ice cold heart is later melted by Sango. Sango is a servant to the  
  
rich human family. Kagura is the elder sister of that family, who falls in love with Shuichi, and  
  
tries to seduce him."  
  
"Hojo is from another rich family, who is to marry the second daughter. Ayame, Ally, and  
  
Amy (Kagome's three friends) will play as the demoness who are in love with Shuichi. And last  
  
of all, Kagome gets the part as the second daughter, who Shuichi is to fall in love with." I don't  
  
know why, but a wave of relief sweep over me.   
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
It seems like most of us aren't happy with the arrangements, especially Kagura. Sango  
  
and Hiei are totally mismatched. I placed a hand on Sango's shoulder and stated telepathically.  
  
"Clam down, don't blow our cover." Then we acted as if nothing happened, and went into the  
  
dressing room.   
  
  
  
~Yusuke's POV~  
  
I ran up to Kurama and tapped him. "Did these things really happen?" I asked. Kuwabara  
  
and Hiei turned to listen.   
  
"Of course not. I never fell in love, and everything is wrong except the part that I am a  
  
thief." stated Kurama.  
  
"This will be a good experience for you, and especially Hiei." I stated, smiling evilly.   
  
"Hn."   
  
  
  
~Author's POV~   
  
  
  
[Kurama raids a town with his men.] Kurama runs across the stage, feeling really stupid.  
  
"More enthusiastic!" called the director. This went on until it finally got to what the director  
  
wanted. [Kurama and his men celebrates. While Kagome is picking flowers not far away.]   
  
Kagome is picking the flowers when she screamed. "A bug!"   
  
"That's not part of the script." stated the director.  
  
"Neither is the bug!" retorted Kagome. Sango slapped her face. So they tried again.  
  
[Kurama hears singing, and goes to check it out] "I don't sing!" screamed Kagome. The director  
  
motioned for a singer to do it for Kagome.   
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Kurama is a commanding tone, interrupting Kagome's  
  
song.  
  
[Kagome smiles and hands him the flowers.] Kagome was going to hand Kurama the  
  
flower when she tripped, and landed on top of Kurama. "Cut! Cut!" cried the director. "Let's try  
  
it again."   
  
"Don't you know I'm a demon?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Of course, why else would you have a tail and fury eyes?" asked Kagome with a smile.  
  
"Whoops, I meant ears." Sango rummaged through her bag, and handed Kagome a pair of  
  
glasses. Kagome glared at her, and tossed the glasses away. So there they go again, doing it over.  
  
Kurama gets intrigued on the fact that Kagome isn't scared, and treats him in a friendly  
  
manner.   
  
[next scene. Hiei is plotting with his men to take over the world.] "We will attack here."  
  
stated Hiei in a bored tone. "More evilness! Act excited!" The whole Hiei and his men plotting  
  
took half an hour, because Hiei wouldn't cooperate.   
  
[Kurama offers to take Kagome home.] "I'll take you home, there are many demons out  
  
there that would harm you." offered Kurama. After Kurama drops Kagome safely at home he  
  
leaves, but is spotted by Kagome's older sister Kagura. Who immediately fell in love.   
  
[Kurama continually comes back to meet Kagome. Then he meets Kagura.] "Kagome,  
  
there's someone here." Kagura walks out, shaking and nervous. "Your suppose to be shaking!"  
  
stated the director. Kagura started shaking like crazy. "No, no!" cried the director. Up to this  
  
point, it had already been seven hours.  
  
[Hojo proposes. Kagome's parents agree.] Hojo knelt on the ground and asked. "Will you  
  
marry me?"   
  
"Cut, cut! This is during the ancient times, and they didn't propose like that!" screamed  
  
the director.   
  
[On the day of the wedding, Kurama appears.] "Kagome, you are not marrying him."  
  
snarled Kurama. They had to practice this part for ten times.   
  
"Ah!" screamed Kagome's parents. "Take her, but don't harm us!"   
  
"Some parents you are." muttered Kagome.   
  
"Cut, cut! That's not part of the script! Your suppose to leave happily with Kurama."  
  
stated the director.  
  
"And in the real story of Youko Kurama, he did not fall in love, neither did he steal a  
  
bride, who is getting married" retorted Kurama.  
  
"Let's stop for today!" suggested the director. "It is getting dark. Your hotels are ready."  
  
***  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
  
  
"That was hell!" shouted Kagome after she closed the door.  
  
"What about me? I have to fall in love with that, that..." yelled Sango. That was the worst  
  
experience I ever had. We had to redo each scene at least ten times.   
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
That was weird. This is totally the opposite of what I did. Humans never get things done  
  
correctly. "So, how was it?" asked Yusuke. "What did it feel like to talk to Kagome like that?"  
  
"Really embarrassing." I replied.   
  
"Well, things are going to get worst." stated Yusuke. "I read ahead in the script, and there  
  
is to be hugging, love talk, kissing, and even getting into the same bed in store for you two."  
  
"Your kidding right?" I asked, as I closed my eyes. Yusuke shook his head.  
  
"That goes for Hiei and Sango too, but not as much as you and Kagome."  
  
Hiei growled and looked out the window. Kuwabara was still angry over the  
  
arrangements. "I am not taking orders from Urameshi." This will probably one of the hardest  
  
missions we'll ever be on. I didn't know I could blush this much until today. But I wasn't the  
  
only one blushing like crazy. Koenma owes us a big one.  
  
***  
  
Please read and review.   
  
Review Responses:  
  
starkitty: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I updated as soon as I could.  
  
Hoshi-Tatsu: Thanks for reviewing again. Did you like this chapter?  
  
Crimsonseer: I'm updating, but your not. I want to read your next chapter! Please update yours  
  
soon!  
  
Kagome+Kurama4ever: Now you know what was in the script. You're the only one who voted  
  
on a rating! If R wins, it will be my first time trying to write a lemon. :( I'm finally old enough.  
  
MoonDemon: It's actually not that horrible, but to them it is. At least, most of them. I was  
  
confused when you asked when is the Kur/Kag happening. And you're a genius, yes, Sango and  
  
Kagome are goddesses.  
  
Sessywuver: I love YYH and IY crossovers. Don't ask why, I just do. Hope you enjoyed this  
  
chapter.  
  
Kat421: Yep, they found out, and no, Kagome won't be a miko. She is something else, but  
  
people will think she's a miko.   
  
Skye: Poor Hiei and Sango, they aren't getting along to well, but that'll change. :)   
  
Becca: Thanks for the vote! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. To bad it couldn't be longer, but I got  
  
lazy.  
  
Twerp: Glad you like my YYH and IY crossover fic. ^_^ 


	4. Disaster

Okay, here are the votes.  
  
R: 3  
  
PG-13: 4  
  
S/H: 5  
  
S/M: 2  
  
***  
  
Disaster  
  
  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
Here we go again. [Sango goes in search of Kagome, and gets kidnaped by Hiei.] "I am  
  
not touching her. It'll contaminate me with that smell of hers" stated Hiei firmly.   
  
"Neither do I want you to touch me, you little bastard.." They did it grudgingly. [Sango  
  
accidentally trips, and lands on Hiei.] Sango did as the script, and falls, with more than enough  
  
strength. Where's Kagome, I haven't seen her all day.   
  
After an hour, Sango and Hiei's parts were done for now. "Where's Kagome?" asked the  
  
director. We all shrugged and looked toward Sango.   
  
"Sorry I'm late." stated Kagome, who just walked in from nowhere. It had been three  
  
days, and we are still no where near done. Kagome had been frequently disappearing, then  
  
reappearing out of nowhere. [Kurama and Kagome share first kiss.]   
  
"Are we allowed to call a substitute?" asked Kagome, much to my disliking for some odd  
  
reason.  
  
"Yes." stated the director. Kagura promptly raised her hand. I looked at Kagome with a  
  
look of dread.  
  
"Just asking." amended Kagome. "Not that I'm not going to do it." So we sat on the  
  
grass, and practiced. We could hear complaining from Kagura, Hojo, and Kagome's three  
  
friends. Snickers from Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Sango.   
  
"Hold it longer! You guys act like as if the other has a disease or something! Shuichi,  
  
snake your hand around Kagome's waist and pull her into your lap. I did, we were both blushing  
  
like crazy. Now make the kiss look like you are truly in love, and don't stop until I say so." One  
  
minute, two minutes. "Okay, stop."   
  
We were both panting, but I have to say that I actually enjoyed it. Did I just think that?  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
Good thing 'he's' not here, or hell would be lose. I actually enjoyed it, better not tell  
  
Sango or she'll never get of my case. Next scene is Kuwabara and Yusuke. [Kuwabara takes  
  
orders to kidnap Hiei and Kurama's love.]  
  
"What do you want?" asked Kuwabara in a monotone.   
  
"More energy! And kneel down." yelled the director.  
  
"I am not gonna worship, Urameshi!" yelled Kuwabara angrily.  
  
"Good! Now use that energy to do it correctly." stated the director. This one scene took  
  
two hours. We had to force Kuwabara to his knees, much to the enjoyment of Yusuke. The whole  
  
part where Sango and I where kidnaped, and they saving us took five hours. Never knew doing a  
  
show could be this hard.  
  
***  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
It's almost a week, and still no sign of that demon. The good thing is tomorrow is the last  
  
part of the play. "Kyah!" screamed a voice. It sounded oddly from Kagome and Sango's room.  
  
We quickly went across from our room to theirs, without bothering to knock, we burst in.  
  
Everyone stopped moving.   
  
Two demons were un conscience, but then the remaining demons grabbed Kagome and  
  
Sango, and leaped out the window. Without thinking, I chased after the demon who had Kagome,  
  
while oddly enough, Hiei went after Sango at top speed. I caught up, and stopped it. Good,  
  
Kagome fainted, now she won't know what's taking place.   
  
I took out my rose whip, and slashed, making sure I didn't harm Kagome. I caught her  
  
before she fell and carried her back. I just noticed that she barely had anything on, she must have  
  
been in the middle of changing. I turned a bright shade of red, as I carried Kagome back.  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
Only if I hadn't screamed. But they took me by surprise, if the guys hadn't ran in, I could  
  
have taken the monsters myself. But since they showed up, I had to act weak and defenseless, so  
  
they wouldn't suspect anything. Then I wouldn't have ended up half naked in Shuichi's arms,  
  
walking down the street.   
  
I had felt a strong surge of energy, and heard Shuichi call "Rose whip." I didn't open my  
  
eyes though, in case Shuichi caught me. I'm not worrying about Sango though, she can take care  
  
of that monster, no problem there, unless someone went to save her.   
  
When Shuichi dropped me off, I heard someone else jump in through the window, and lay  
  
Sango beside me. "Hn. That demon was so weak." came the voice of..Hiei? That's a turn of  
  
events.   
  
'How was it? What did it feel like having Hiei save you?" I asked Sango telepathically.   
  
'Horrible. I could have done it myself. Then I wouldn't have been embarrassed, having  
  
him carry me all the way back.'   
  
'You call that horrible? Did you notice I am paretically wearing nothing?'  
  
'Yeah, you have your bra and... who saved you?"  
  
'None of your business!'  
  
'Come on!'  
  
"No!" I screamed aloud by accident. All eyes turned to me. I blushed and quickly covered  
  
myself with the blanket. What to do now? Act dumb, I guess. "What are you guys doing in our  
  
room?" I asked angrily.   
  
"We heard you screaming." stated Kuwabara. "We found you..hehe...na..." Slap.   
  
"Oh, I had a horrible dream! I saw demons in the room, and they were..."  
  
"A snake!" screamed Sango, who jumped out of bed.   
  
'Couldn't you have thought of something better?' I asked telepathically.   
  
'It's better than you acting as if everything is dream.' I glared at Sango, and she glared  
  
back.   
  
"Yeah, it was just a nightmare." stated Yusuke, "nothing else. You go back to sleep, and  
  
we'll leave."  
  
***  
  
~Yusuke's POV~  
  
"That was close." I sighed as we closed the door to our room. "Good thing they thought  
  
everything was a dream."  
  
"Or not." stated Kurama, we all turned to face him. "When we entered two demons were  
  
knocked out. How did that happen?" None of could come up with an answer. So we ignored it  
  
for now.  
  
***  
  
[Hiei and Sango share kiss.] We had to force those to together, but once their lips  
  
touched, they wouldn't let go. I was surprised, but then we all fell when they pulled apart. Both  
  
their lips were bleeding. Okay, so maybe they weren't kissing, but at least their done with that  
  
part.   
  
"That was truly disguting, I can't believe I actually even touched those lips. I'd probably  
  
never sleep again." stated Hiei with an annoyed look.. Sango growled at Hiei. "Shut up, Wench."   
  
"Why don't you, you arrogant jerk!" yelled back Sango.  
  
[Kurama and Kagome mate.] This was harder then we imagined. Kurama couldn't even  
  
touch Kagome without looking away. While Kagome kept on calling out. "Stop!" We finally  
  
forced the two into the same bed, tying them both down long enough to take a shot. Then we had  
  
to force them to do a few other stuff, not that bad actually.   
  
Take kissing where Kagome's neck and shoulder meet, then marking her. I had to force  
  
down Kurama, while Sango held Kagome still. Then we had to cut out ourselves from the film. If  
  
that was bad, then I don't know what you would call this.  
  
[Hiei and Sango mate.] Hiei and Sango had immediately started a wrestling match once  
  
they touched. Kurama and Kagome got the job to force them to mate. Not permanently of course,  
  
just for the show. In addition to that, Kagome and Kurama has to make sure they don't tear each  
  
other limb from limb, which proved to be quite hard.   
  
"Move your mouth!" screamed Sango. "It stinks, when was the last time you brushed  
  
your teeth?."  
  
"Speak for yourself." retorted Hiei as he tossed a bottle of strong mint to Sango. "Smells  
  
like you had been living off onions, bitch."  
  
"Bitch? Why you!" screamed Sango. Kagome elbowed her, and Sango shut her mouth,  
  
but glared at Hiei with a killing gaze. If this was someone else, they might have just died from  
  
fright, but this is Hiei we're talking about.  
  
This whole thing took six hours, while Kagome and Kurama took an hour and a half.  
  
Finally it was the last scene. [Kurama, Kagome, Sango, and Hiei having a happy picnic in the  
  
forest.] Everything was happy, if you minus the fact that Sango slapped Hiei, started a food fight,  
  
and started a cursing contest.   
  
"Watch it girl!" snarled Hiei.  
  
"Sango. S~ango~"said Sango in an annoyingly slow voice. "I knew you were a baka, but I  
  
didn't know you were that dumb!"  
  
"Haha." laughed Kuwabara. "Told ya shrimp. You are stupid!"  
  
Whack. Kuwabara was smacked into the nearest wall, which was six yards away. Then he  
  
slowly slid off the wall, and fell stiffly into the hard gravel.   
  
  
  
***  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
A week later we all came back to view the movie. To most of our horror, the movie had  
  
turned out to be more gruesome and...hm, then we suspected. We all watched in embarrassment,  
  
and to think this will be for sale soon.   
  
I took a glance at Shuichi and smiled. Though I can't say I didn't enjoy the time we had  
  
together. Sango was still fuming, while Hiei tried to act cold and uncaring, which he failed when  
  
the movie started. Even Hiei's mouth dropped open a bit.  
  
***   
  
Please read and review!  
  
Review Responses:   
  
anime-chick91: Thanks for reading, and if you keep reviewing, I'll update fast.  
  
Crimsonseer: Thanks for updating! I loved your fic! I hope you do write a new one, but still  
  
continue this one. I love it when you update!  
  
Kat421: I hope you like this chapter! I love review! ^_^  
  
Skye: Hey! You logged in! Thanks for reading my fics! :)  
  
vampirebunny: Actually my cousin had this idea first, but she erased it, so its mine now! Haha!  
  
Anyway, thanks for reading.  
  
Hoshi-Tatsu: crimsonseer finally updated today! Anyway, I read your fics, and they are really  
  
good, but I am unable to review. Stupid computer, stupid button!  
  
Inu+kag=: Well, Inuyasha will actually come later on. Maybe in a few more chapters, or maybe  
  
even the next. It depends. ^_^ but he will be here.  
  
Witchcraft: Thanks for voting! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
  
Soul-hunter72: Yeah, she does sound mad, because Hiei is arrogant, and well Hiei. But they'll  
  
become friends later, and even something more is the votes are correct. ^_^  
  
Fanficgirl: Yeah, that part really did give it away, didn't it. But you still don't know what kind of  
  
goddess they are.  
  
Mayo: I agree! I love Kurama and Hiei! Their some of the best characters!  
  
Kagome+Kurama4ever: Thanks for your vote, and please update your fics soon! I really want to  
  
read the next chapters! Please? v_v?  
  
Sessywuver: I like that crossover too. You can tell by what kind of fics I write.  
  
Sailor Universe: Inuyasha will come soon, and he won't be happy. But that won't happen until  
  
later, where things are even more heated. Sorry if you don't like th pairings, but it might still be a  
  
S/M.  
  
Allie: Things are going to get even more interesting as time passes. Kagome is going to give  
  
everyone a surprise later on!  
  
Sakura: I know, everyone has been asking where the Inuyasha characters are, but they won't be  
  
here until later.  
  
SyaoSakura: I think that pairing is cute too. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
  
MoonDemon: Yes, they do know they are goddesses, but they prefer people not to know. It might  
  
cause chaos, goddesses on earth? Everybody would be crowding around them, and evil people  
  
will go after them for power. ^_^ But the YYH gang will find out, someday.  
  
Tiffany: thanks for the votes, and yes, Inuyasha will be here, but not now. Later, all the Inuyasha  
  
characters will be introduced.  
  
CatLover: Thanks for the vote! Hope you liked this chapter, if you are still reading it.  
  
Amelle: Inuyasha will be here shortly, and thanks for your vote! 


	5. The Girls Arrive

Sango/Miroku: 3  
  
Sango/Hiei: 7  
  
Disclaimer: Go back to first chapter.  
  
***  
  
The Girls Arrive  
  
  
  
"Its almost a month, and we still have no trace of the goddesses." stated Yusuke annoyed.   
  
"There's someone here to meet you." stated Sango, who just arrived.  
  
  
  
~Yusuke's POV~  
  
Please tell me that's not who I think it is. "Kayko!" I stated.  
  
"Yukina!" cried Kuwabara as he started to show off. Hiei turned away, not wanting to see  
  
his sister.   
  
"Shizuru." stated Kurama.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked.  
  
"To see you guys." replied Kayko. "Who's your friend?" pointing to Sango.  
  
"Aren't you going to greet your friends?" asked Sango dryly.  
  
"None of your business, bitch." replied Hiei.   
  
"That's it!" screamed Sango as started to climb the tree.   
  
"Yusuke!" cried Kayko.  
  
"Don't worry." I replied. "They do this everyday. You get use to it after a while."  
  
Everyone was watching Sango climb the highest tree in the school, and failed to notice when  
  
Kagome arrive.  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
Seems like they have some friends over. What are they doing? All of them are looking  
  
into the air, with a worried expression. "What are you looking at?" I asked Kuwabara. He didn't  
  
say anything but point at the tree. I followed his finger, and spotted Sango.  
  
"SANGO! WHAT IN THE WORLD DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" I screamed  
  
up, causing Sango to lose her footing, and tumble down. Everyone was looking worried, and  
  
were preparing to catch Sango.  
  
But Sango never fell. Hiei had caught Sango midway. Wait, midway? How did he do  
  
that? He must not be human. "Why you!" screamed Sango. "This was all your fault."  
  
"Girl, how is it my fault?" asked Hiei in a bored tone.  
  
"Sango! And if you had just come down, I wouldn't have climbed the tree, then I  
  
wouldn't have fell." stated Sango.  
  
"I just saved your life." snarled Hiei.  
  
"I never asked for you to save my life. Not that I needed it." retorted Sango. I stomped  
  
down on Sango's foot, earning many curious glances.  
  
"Sango, he did save you, now thank Hiei." I stated, giving Sango a look, saying there is  
  
no way she can back out of this one.  
  
"Thank you." said Sango so fast, that I was probably the only one who caught what she  
  
said.   
  
"Excuse Sango." I stated. "She isn't usually like this. Hi, I'm Kagome, and you are.."  
  
"Kayko, Shizuru, and Yukina." stated Kayko. Yukina? I heard that name before, but  
  
where?  
  
  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
I hope Sango and Kagome doesn't suspect us, after what Hiei did. "Shuichi, baby!" called  
  
Kagura. Oh, no.  
  
"Shuichi? Baby?" asked Shizuru. "You are a celebrity here." A mob of girls ran toward  
  
me.   
  
"Tell me it isn't true!" whined a girl. "You did not do a show with Kagome!"  
  
"Why didn't you ask me to be your partner? I'm a much better actress." stated another.  
  
"He's mine! Kagome, keep away from him." cried yet another. This went on like forever,  
  
until Kagome stepped up.  
  
"MOVE! Your blocking the way. I need to get home." yelled Kagome. I gave her a look  
  
that said, are-you-going-to-just-leave-me-here. Kagome grabbed my hand, and dragged me away.  
  
"I'll also be taking him."  
  
The rest of the gang followed us with amused looks. "So what was the movie all about?"  
  
asked Kayko, when we were away from the school.  
  
"Oh, we did a show, where Sango and Hiei were paired up. It was disaster, but we got  
  
through it." stated Yusuke, and then he gave me a evil look. "And the main character was  
  
Shuichi."  
  
"Shuichi? I thought his name was Kurama." stated Yukina, as Yusuke tried to stop her.  
  
Kagome looked at me, and demanded an explanation.  
  
"Shuichi is my name, but I preferred to be called Kurama." I stated. Kagome nodded her  
  
head.  
  
"And let me guess, Kurama was paired with Kagome." stated Shizuru. Everyone nodded,  
  
but Kagome and I blushed.   
  
"I gotta go." stated Kagome as she zoomed off. Then we walked back to the apartment,  
  
and showed them the movie. Or else we would never have another peaceful moment.  
  
***  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
I am so late. I quickly went home, grabbed my yellow bag and raced to the sacred well.  
  
Then I jumped in, and I was enveloped in a blue light. Sango was already there, when I climbed  
  
up the well. "Where have you been, bitch?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"At school." I replied as I stomped away. "And Sit!" Inuyasha did a face plant into the  
  
ground.   
  
"For a month?" asked Inuyasha annoyed.  
  
"It was really important." I stated.  
  
"What's wrong with Sango?" asked Inuyasha, trying to act as if he didn't care.   
  
"Almost fell down the tree, and was saved by her worst enemy." I replied. Inuyasha  
  
grabbed the yellow pack from me, and we walked back to the village. Sango grumbled about Hiei  
  
the whole way.  
  
  
  
***  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
I glanced at the empty seat that belonged to Kagome, she had been absent for three days  
  
now. I had called, but her grandfather said she had some sort of disease. The disease her  
  
grandfather told me couldn't be true, I can tell when someone is sick or has a disease. Kagome  
  
was healthy, and didn't have any signs of being sick.  
  
So I had Yusuke call, and he told me she had a broken leg. This confirmed that her  
  
grandfather is lying. I am going to check on Kagome today after school.   
  
***  
  
Ring. Ring. "Can I see Kagome?" I asked an old man.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"I'm one of Kagome's friends." I replied.  
  
"What!" screamed the old man. "I told Kagome she was to young to have a boyfriend!  
  
Though I can see why my granddaughter was attracted to you. Your Shuichi, right? Kagome talks  
  
about you a lot." I blushed at that comment.  
  
"Can I see Kagome?" I asked again.   
  
"I'm afraid not." he said. "She is way to ill, and isn't allowed to see any..."  
  
"Mom, I'm home!" came the voice of Kagome behind me. "Kura..Kurama?"  
  
"What's this all about?" I asked. "You just said she was to ill to move, and said she had a  
  
broken leg, and some kind of disease."  
  
"Grandpa!" came the warning tone of Kagome. "Sorry, grandpa tends to get carried away  
  
in his old age. I just got a cold, I just came back from Sango's house."  
  
"Oh, but why wasn't Sango at school either?" I asked.  
  
"She didn't want to see Hiei." lied Kagome, again. I can tell when someone is lying, and  
  
she is now. Though I didn't push her any farther.   
  
"Kagome?" asked her mother. "Oh, is he a friend? Why don't you ask him to stay for  
  
dinner."  
  
"Will you stay for dinner?" asked Kagome. I nodded, and followed Kagome inside.   
  
"Kagome, is that Inuyasha?" asked a young boy, who just ran in. Inuyasha? Who's that?  
  
Inuyasha means female dog demon. "Who's that?"  
  
"Oh, this is Kurama. He's a really good friend." stated Kagome.  
  
"Did you break up with Inuyasha?" asked the little boy, brimming with tears.  
  
"Of course not Sota." said Kagome. So Inuyasha is a guy, which means Kagome has a  
  
boyfriend. I should have known. Why do I feel so disappointed all of a sudden?  
  
***  
  
~Hiei's POV~  
  
  
  
What's wrong with me? Why am I worrying that Sango never showed up. Sango? When  
  
did I start using her name? Now Kurama goes missing too.  
  
"Where's Kurama?" asked Kuwabara, holding Yukina's hand. I really want to chop of  
  
those hands.  
  
"Oh, he went to visit Kagome." replied Yusuke. Hn. I can't believe this, no one is  
  
concentrating on our task anymore. Yusuke is to busy following Kayko's orders. Kuwabara is to  
  
busy showing off to my sister. Kurama thinks this is a good time to court a girl. While my head is  
  
stuck with 'her' image.  
  
We wouldn't be able to find the goddesses even in ten years if we continue this way. This  
  
is so frustrating. "Look at my muscles." came the stupid voice of Kuwabara.   
  
***  
  
Please read and review!   
  
Review Responses:   
  
Hoshi-Tatsu: Yeah, I was so happy that ff.net works again. I hate it when it does that! And it  
  
happens a lot too.  
  
Kagome+Kurama4ever: The Dark Tournament sounds like fun, but I don't feel like joining. But  
  
please update your other two fics soon!  
  
Sessywuver: Sorry it took so long to update. I was just to lazy to type this up. ^_^  
  
amelle: Inuyasha is sort of in here, but he'll show up more later. Like maybe a few more chapter.  
  
Hope you liked this chapter.  
  
Melissa: I'm really glad you like that chapter. Really sorry it took so long to update. I'll try to  
  
update faster.  
  
Ea: Thanks for your vote! Hope you liked this chapter, though it wasn't very good.  
  
Keyta: Yes, Inuyasha will be in this. I'm going to try to make characters from both anime show at  
  
least once.   
  
...: I really haven't seen many Sango/Hiei pairings. Are their any? If there is, could you tell me?  
  
^_~  
  
MoonDemon: They never quite. Actually, Sango and Hiei are going to have more than just  
  
fighting in common. You'll see what I mean. ^_^  
  
Skye: I doubt Kuwabara would ever learn his lesson. But it keeps the story funny.   
  
Anime Fan: Well, Kagome doesn't exactly know that he's youko Kurama, but she has a pretty  
  
good clue. She is a goddess, and has been around pretty long, you'll just have to see for yourself.  
  
Anime Kitsune: Well, I tried to think of a good ending, but I came up with nothing. I hope that  
  
was what you meant, because you got me confused. v_v  
  
Michelle: Thanks for the review, and I'll try to write more soon.  
  
Kilanna: Um, I hope I didn't disappoint you with this chapter. ^_^ It was kinda boring, but I'm to  
  
lazy to change it. 


	6. Genkai

Disclaimer: Don't bother me! Want one, well, go back to the first page!  
  
S/M: 3  
  
H/S: 9  
  
***  
  
Genkai  
  
  
  
"Decided to come home?" asked Yusuke with a grin as Kurama arrived back Saturday  
  
morning. "Did you replay everything with Kagome, that we did on the show?"  
  
"Yusuke." stated Kayko with a warning tone.  
  
"Okay, okay." said Yusuke as he turned away. "Oh yeah, we have to visit grandma  
  
tomorrow. Koenma says there are demons who are going to try to kill her."  
  
  
  
***  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
"Why does the old hag have to have so many darn steps?" asked Yusuke, as we trudged  
  
up. Hiei and I aren't affected, but Kuwabara, Kayko, and Shizuru are having a lot of problem.   
  
"Hey grandma!" yelled Yusuke.   
  
"What brings you here, dimwit?" asked Genkai, as she slid open the door.   
  
"Koenma told us to protect you, because someone wants you dead." stated Hiei with a  
  
bored tone.   
  
We were sitting down, and having a quiet time, when Genkai suddenly stood up. She  
  
walked to the door and slid it open. "Someone's coming." stated Hiei.  
  
"And fast." I added.  
  
"Could it be the demon?" asked Kuwabara, as he summoned his sword.   
  
"Get out of the way, old hag." called Yusuke, as he tried to pull Genkai aside.  
  
"Genkai-san." came a young voice.  
  
"Genaki-sama." came another.  
  
"I know that voice anywhere." stated Hiei. "It's that annoying bitch." Suddenly two  
  
figures came in, that we identified as Kagome and Sango. Why are they here? How did they have  
  
such speed?  
  
"Kagome-sama, what brings you here?" asked Genkai, with a respectful tone.  
  
"Sama?" asked Yusuke. "When did you show respect to young people. You don't even  
  
show respect to old people."  
  
"Hey, it's you!" cried Sango, as she immediately fumed at the sight of Hiei.   
  
"If I didn't know better, I'd say your following us." retorted Hiei.  
  
"Why would I want to follow you? Where here for important business." said Sango. This  
  
still doesn't say why Genkai showed so much respect for Kagome.  
  
"Genkai, can you please tell me why you respect Kagome so much?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"Kagome-sama." corrected Genkai. "She is a.." Suddenly Genkai stopped talking.  
  
  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
'Genkai, don't tell them, I'm keeping this a secret. The less people know, the better.' I  
  
pleaded mentally.   
  
'Fine.' replied Genkai. "She is a respectable priestess."   
  
"Priestess?" asked Yusuke. "What's so special about that?"  
  
"She is a very powerful priestess." stated Genkai annoyed. "She can easily defeat you,  
  
dimwit. Kagome-sama has the power to heal, purify, and many others."   
  
"I didn't see her do any powers." stated Yusuke.  
  
"She can't unless she, or her friends are in danger. The purifying and healing come  
  
naturally."  
  
That was close call, but she did give away my other life. But it's better than telling them  
  
the whole truth.   
  
"What does she do?" asked Kuwabara.   
  
"That's none of your business." stated Sango.  
  
"Yukina, can you get us come extra cups?" asked Genkai.  
  
"I remember now." I stated. "Yukina is your new helper, isn't she?" Genkai nodded, as  
  
Yukina went to get the cups.  
  
"Why are you here?" asked Kayko.  
  
"I am here because a demon is on the way." I replied. "One to protect Genkai, and two,  
  
the demon may have a shard of the sacred jewel."   
  
"Sacred jewel?" asked everyone, confused.  
  
"I heard of that." stated Kurama. "It's a really powerful jewel, and can easily power up  
  
demons many folds, with just one shard."  
  
"Wow." gasped everyone.   
  
~Yusuke's POV~  
  
Not long after we took a seat, demons came crashing through the roof. "I came to kill  
  
Genkai." snarled the monster. "Guess I get extra blood." I quickly got in front of Kayko, I  
  
shouldn't have allowed her to come.  
  
"Don't you dare get close to Yukina." stated Kuwabara, as he brandished his sword. "I  
  
will protect my love!" This really isn't the time to confess your love for someone. I glanced at  
  
Kagome and Sango. Where are they?  
  
"Are you paying attention to me?" asked the demon annoyed. Hiei was trying to push  
  
Sango out of the room, while Sango wouldn't budge.  
  
"Move. Don't argue with me, this is dangerous." stated Hiei. Couldn't believe Hiei  
  
actually cared about her well being.   
  
"Move yourself. Your in the way!" argued Sango. I glanced at Kagome, who was also  
  
having the same problem.  
  
"Kurama, I'll be fine. We really should get rid of the demon first." pleaded Kagome.  
  
Kurama didn't move, but stood in front of Kagome. Women are really bothersome, they only  
  
cause trouble.  
  
"Speak for yourself." yelled Sango. Did she hear what I said? No, that's impossible, she  
  
can't read thoughts. I must have heard wrong. I fired my shot gun, but it just whacked it away.  
  
Kuwabara slashed, but it had no effect.  
  
"Your puny attacks don't affect me." growled the demon happily.  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
We've better think of something fast. This demon is immune to spirit energy attacks.  
  
"Attack the two arms." called Kagome.  
  
"What is that going to do?" asked Yusuke, annoyed.  
  
"Just do it." yelled Sango.  
  
"I'm not wasting energy on futile attacks." stated Hiei, as he glared at Sango.  
  
"Trust me." pleaded Kagome. Well, it won't hurt to try.   
  
"Rose whip!" I called, as I slashed down on both arms, chopping them off. In a blink of  
  
an eye, Kagome was keeling next to the arms. She plucked something from both arms, and the  
  
remains turned to ash.   
  
"What happened?" asked Kuwabara, shocked.  
  
"The jewel shards are what keeps it alive, and boosting its power." replied Kagome, as  
  
she turned to me. "Thanks for trusting me. It means a lot." I blushed a little at that comment.  
  
"Told you, you bastard!" yelled Sango at Hiei. "Why do you always have to be so  
  
arrogant, and act like you know everything?" Here they go again.  
  
"Listen wench, I will not tolerate being screamed at by the likes of you. Either keep your  
  
mouth shut, or I will do it permanently." retorted Hiei.  
  
"Why you!" yelled back Sango.  
  
"That's enough, Sango." called Kagome as she gave Sango a silencing glare. "What I  
  
want to know is, who are you guys. Other than the names." stated Kagome, before Kuwabara  
  
could state that he was the great Kuwabara Kuzuma.   
  
"No use in keeping it a secret anymore." stated Yusuke.  
  
"I know Kurama and Hiei are demons." stated Kagome calmly, to our shock. "Kurama a  
  
kitsune, Hiei a fire apparition."  
  
"How did you find out?" asked everyone.  
  
"We can sense your auras." stated Sango. "Even if you cover them up." Kuwabara looked  
  
at us with shock.  
  
"You guys are powerful." stated Kuwabara as him mouth dropped open. "Hope you guys  
  
don't turn on us."   
  
"We won't, and we can't." Kagome stated, whispering the second part. Though I heard it  
  
perfectly.   
  
"Why didn't you fight?" asked Yusuke, as Kayko checked for wounds.   
  
"I..I..uh..well.." stuttered Kagome.  
  
"Just drop that subject, okay?" asked Sango, looking a bit nervous. What is going on?  
  
"Yikes!"  
  
"What?" asked everyone, startled by Sango's sudden outburst.  
  
"We're late." yelled Sango.  
  
"Oh my, your right! Inuyasha's going to kill me. Hurry up, bye guys!" called Kagome as  
  
she raced out the door. "See you later Genkai. We'll visit soon." Inuyasha? That guy again? For  
  
some odd reason, I suddenly feel unhappy. What's wrong with me?  
  
***  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
"Wench! Your late!" yelled Inuyasha. "What is wrong with you these days?"  
  
"I was late, because I was getting these shards." I replied angrily, as I showed him the  
  
newly acquired shards. "And Inuyasha, sit."   
  
After Inuyasha removed himself from the dirt, he asked angrily. "You shouldn't take on a  
  
demon alone! It's dangerous, you could get yourself killed."  
  
"That's enough Inuyasha." stated Sango, as she climbed out of the well. "Let's just return  
  
to the village." We nodded, and headed for the village.   
  
***  
  
Please read and review!  
  
Review Responses:   
  
Kat421: I put Kuwabara here, so it can lighten up the story. Like the clown of the fic. ^_^  
  
crimsonseer: Please get over your writers block soon! I'm glad you like First Year. ^_^  
  
Skye: Yep, Kurama is jealous, but he doesn't know that. He never experienced that before, at  
  
least, not that I know of.  
  
Geminia: Well, it's a really good idea, but I'm not going to use it. Sorry. But Hiei will meet  
  
Miroku, and things will happen. But thanks for the suggestion! ^_^  
  
twistedreadingfreak: Hope you liked this chapter. Not the best, but I'm a bit on the lazy side.  
  
Kagome+Kurama4ever: Thanks for reading, and please get over your writers block and update  
  
soon!  
  
MoonDemon: Yeah, they do. You'll find out why later, I don't want to give it away.  
  
Hoshi-Tatsu: Yep, you got it! Sango is a goddess, but which one? You'll have to wait and stay  
  
tuned!  
  
SurfAngel: Yeah, Sango and Kagome come from the same time, and Kagome and Kurama will  
  
get together. About Inuyasha, I'm not sure yet.   
  
Anime Kitsune: Sorry it took so long to update! ^_^ Don't kill me! The ending was basically  
  
Youko and Kagome lived happily ever after. Youko and Hiei became good friends.   
  
DEMONLADY: I hope you liked this horrible chapter. It was quite bad.  
  
Seshou1388: I'm glad you like the pairings. Did you like this chapter?  
  
Dark-coyote: Actually, for me, that's quite slow. There will be jealousy, and a lot of fights.  
  
Sukura: Yay! I updated! Now if you'll review, I'll update sooner! ^_^  
  
Sailor Universe: You'll just have to wait and see what he'll say, but he will see it. Yes, it's going  
  
to be a mess.  
  
Anime Fan: Thanks for reading and reviewing. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
  
KALTH1389: Sorry, it's a Kag/Kur. Well, I can't tell you, but your welcome to guess.  
  
Michelle: Thanks for reading and taking the time to review! ^_^  
  
kagome-gurl: I'm glad you like it, and Sango used the well since I said she will. Mwahahah! The  
  
power of the authoress! ^_~ 


	7. Feudal Japan

Disclaimer: Go back to the first chapter!  
  
HIEI/SANGO WINS!  
  
R: 6  
  
PG-13: 4  
  
If you want PG-13, vote now, or this will be R!  
  
***  
  
Feudal Japan  
  
  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
I was blur, as I went after the demon. How did I end up chasing this demon? Well, this  
  
was what happened.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Botan?" I asked, as I opened the door, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"There's a new case, where's Yusuke and the others?" asked Botan, looking around.  
  
"Yusuke and Kayko went on a date to the movies, Kuwabara didn't come back from  
  
Genkai's, because Yukina decided not to come back. Hiei said he was bored, and left this  
  
morning before the sun even rose." I stated.  
  
"Uh, so it leaves you?" asked Botan. I nodded. "Well, then you'll have to do this alone.  
  
There is a soul stealing demon out here. Here's a picture." she stated, as she gave me a picture of  
  
a brown skinned, bulky body, red-eyed, hideously ugly demon.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Who would have thought this demon was so fast. Wait, where heading for Kagome's  
  
house. I got to stop him, before he reaches it. I sped up, and almost caught it, when it burst into a  
  
well house. When I got inside, there was nothing, but an old well. The demon was no where in  
  
sight.  
  
After searching everywhere, I looked into the well, and felt ancient magic. Might as well  
  
try. I felt quite weird, jumping into the well, hoping it would lead somewhere else. I was  
  
surprised, when I was wrapped in a blue light. Then everything went back to normal, guess it  
  
didn't work.   
  
I jumped out of the well, and was blinded by the bright sun. Wait, sun? I looked around  
  
after my eyes adjusted to the light. I was on the outskirts of a forest. I walked through the  
  
forest, feeling quite peaceful, and at home.   
  
After I left the forest, I spotted a village up ahead. I walked toward it, in hopes of getting  
  
some answers. "Sir, can you please tell me where I am?" I asked a man in strange clothes.   
  
"Ah! A demon!" he cried! Wait, how did he know I was a demon? Soon many people  
  
came out of their huts, carrying weapons. That's when an elderly women appeared, and shot an  
  
arrow at me. I easily dodged it.  
  
"Wait, I'm..." I began, but was cut off as more arrows came my way.   
  
"Everyone back!" cried a monk, as he took the prayer beads off his hand. "Wind tunnel!"  
  
I was being pulled into a black hole in the monks hand. How was that possible. I couldn't hold on  
  
much longer.  
  
"Stop!" cried a voice, as a female ran to stand in front of me. The monk quickly covered his  
  
hand. I rubbed the dirt out of my eyes, and was so shocked.  
  
"Kagome?" I whispered. She looked at me, and smiled a nervous smile.   
  
"Uh, I'll explain later." Kagome stated, as the monk rushed toward us. I quickly pulled  
  
Kagome behind me. The monk took out his staff, as a half demon arrived on the scene, followed  
  
by at fire cat, with Sango?  
  
"Kurama!" called Sango, as she rushed toward me. The monk lowered his staff, as  
  
Kagome walked up to the half demon, and motioned for him to put away the sword.   
  
"This must all be a misunderstanding." Kagome stated. "This is Kurama, my friend from  
  
school."  
  
"But lady Kagome, he's a demon." state a villager. The half demon walked up to me and  
  
sniffed me.  
  
"No, defiantly a human." stated the half demon.  
  
"But the red hair." protested the villager.  
  
"It's natural." Kagome stated. Oh, so it was my hair that suggested that I was a demon.  
  
"Many guys from my school, have different hair color." The villagers nodded their head in  
  
understanding, and went back to work.  
  
  
  
***  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
That was close, but how did Kurama get here? We sat down inside Kaeda's hut and did a  
  
proper introduction. "This is Shuichi Minamino, or Kurama." I stated, pointing to Kurama.  
  
"Kurama, you know Sango, and this is Inuyasha, Kaeda, Miroku, and Kirara."   
  
"I'm sorry." apologized Kaeda, and Miroku.   
  
"Hey Kagome! Your back!" cried a little fur ball.  
  
"And this is Shippo." I stated. "Okay, now that everything is cleared, Kurama, why are  
  
you here?"  
  
"Well, I spotted a demon at your house, and it disappeared in the well, so I followed it."  
  
stated Kurama.   
  
"Oh my." I stated. I forgot to seal the well. "Is my family okay?"  
  
"Yeah." replied Kurama, to my relief. "So this is where you are all the time?"  
  
"Sorry for lying to you." I apologized. "I had too." Kurama nodded in understanding.  
  
"Okay, he is not coming with us." stated Inuyasha firmly.   
  
"And I am not going back without Kagome." stated Kurama, just as firmly.  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
So this is Inuyasha? The one Kagome loves? I don't like him one little bit. "Your not  
  
coming!" yelled back Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha, if Kurama wants to come, then he can." stated Kagome.  
  
"Keep out of this wench!" yelled Inuyasha. Without realizing it, I clenched my fist,  
  
despising the half demon.  
  
"Sit boy!" yelled Kagome, before I could be blinded by my rage. What happened? Why am I  
  
so angry? I looked at Inuyasha, who was planted several feet into the ground. I covered my  
  
mouth, and couldn't help, as a chuckle escaped.   
  
***  
  
~Hiei's POV~  
  
"Where's Kurama?" I asked Botan, when everyone was assembled.   
  
"Well, Koenma sent him on a mission after a demon, while you guys weren't here. And,  
  
we were watching his every move, until Koenma and George had a fight over some sushi. When  
  
we looked again, there was no trace of Kurama or the demon.  
  
"What!" I yelled. "You lost track of Kurama over some sushi?"  
  
"Well, uh, it was really good sushi." stated Botan, as she acted like a cat.   
  
"We have to find him." stated Yusuke. "Let's go." With that, we were out the door, and  
  
in search of Kurama.  
  
"Where is he?" asked Kuwabara. "Hey, shrimp, I'm asking you a question!" *punch*  
  
Kuwabara flew straight into a lamppost, with a really swollen face.  
  
"How should I know, buffoon?" I asked, as I raced past him.  
  
  
  
***  
  
~Inuyasha's POV~  
  
Gr. I have a bad feeling about that Kurama. "Wh-what?" I stuttered, when Kagome  
  
returned with another sleeping bag. She placed her sleeping bag right next to the one she just  
  
brought from home, and slipped in.   
  
I watched in utter shock as Kurama slipped into the other one. I did not like the sleeping  
  
arrangements. Kagome and Kurama were to close for comfort. "Wow, really?" asked Kagome,  
  
followed by giggles. Humph. Kagome and Kurama talked for a long time, as Shippo, Miroku,  
  
Kaeda, and I watched in shock. Sango looked unaffected.  
  
"Aren't you surprised?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Why should I?" asked Sango. "At least this time Kagome isn't nude."  
  
"WHAT!" screamed Inuyasha.  
  
"Sh!" shushed everyone, except Kagome and Kurama, who were oblivious to the noise,  
  
and were happily debating some stuff.  
  
"So what happened?" asked Shippo excitedly.   
  
"Well, we did a film. Acting things out, so the whole world can see." stated Sango.  
  
"Kagome and Kurama were partners, and they played the part as lovers. At the end of the film,  
  
they had to mate." At hearing this, I couldn't stop my outburst anymore.  
  
"SO THEY MATED!" I screamed. Kagome and Kurama sat up, and looked around  
  
confused.  
  
"Mated?" asked Kagome. Then Shippo told Kagome all that Sango said. "Well, I could  
  
say Sango did the same."  
  
"What?" asked Miroku. "Why did you chose someone else?"  
  
"It was just acting." stated Kurama, as Sango fumed in anger, being reminded of that time  
  
again.   
  
"I didn't not mate that arrogant, egotistic, cold-blooded, rude, obnoxious, murdering, self-  
  
centered, ....." yelled Sango on and on.  
  
"So you didn't mate?" asked Shippo, ignoring Sango's ranting. Kagome and Kurama shook  
  
their head, to my instant relief.   
  
"But they did see each other nude, and touched..." stated Sango, who had finally stopped.  
  
Kagome glared at Sango, as I glared at Kurama, who was busy holding back Kagome.  
  
"I think we should get some sleep." suggested Kurama. Kagome nodded, and they  
  
went back to their sleeping bags. Sango scooted as far away from Miroku as possible and  
  
closed her eyes.   
  
I decided to sleep inside today, incase that Kurama did anything. I hope he leaves soon, or  
  
I might kill him. Humph!   
  
***  
  
Please read and review!   
  
Review Responses:   
  
Skye: Your one of my favorite authors too! Please update your crossover soon! I'm so angry that  
  
I can't review  
  
Seshou1388: yes, I wish I had someone like that too. The boyfriend less me. (DR: That's only  
  
becuase she turned...) Don't listen to her. ^_^  
  
Kagome+Kurama4ever: And I wish you luck on your two fics. Hope you get over your writers  
  
block soon!  
  
Hoshi-Tatsu: Yep, you got it right. No, I won't forget them, I'm just to lazy to update Hard  
  
Earned Love.  
  
Kagome-gurl: Yeah, that's a Japanese word. It means cute. Really sound like the Chinese word  
  
for cute too.  
  
Michelle: Hope you liked this chapter too!   
  
Keyta: Things are going to get worst for Inuyasha. ^_^  
  
DEMONLADY: Glad you liked that chapter, did you like this one?  
  
The Youkai Nightmare: This is going to be a Kagome/Kurama. Sango hates Hiei more, at least  
  
that's what she thinks.   
  
SurfAngel: I don't know what to do with Inuyasha and Miroku. I guess I'll let you guy's chose  
  
with remaining characters.  
  
Crimsonseer: Yay! Your getting out of your writer's block! I'm so happy!  
  
Fawn the panther: I updated!  
  
Kat421: Well, hope you liked this chapter. ^_^ 


	8. Not A Very Weak Human

Disclaimer: Go back to first page, and don't sue!  
  
This will remain PG-13! Yay!   
  
***  
  
Not A Very Weak Human  
  
  
  
"Listen, if you can't keep up, I'm not waiting." stated Inuyasha angrily, glaring at  
  
Kurama, who seemed unaffected. "Are you listening?"  
  
"Kagome, do you know what time it is?" asked Kurama, ignoring Inuyasha. Kagome  
  
stifled a giggle at Inuyasha's furious look.  
  
"Listen here! Hey! I'm talking to you!" yelled Inuyasha. "Weak human, are you death?"  
  
"Actually, I can here perfectly fine." stated Kurama, as he walked away.  
  
"Inuyasha, that was not nice!" stated Kagome angrily. "Kurama is not weak!"  
  
  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
"He's a human!" yelled back Inuyasha.  
  
"Doesn't mean he's weak." I yelled back.   
  
"I agree with Lady Kagome." stated Miroku. "If it wasn't for us humans, you wouldn't be  
  
able to find shards, and you could be dead."  
  
"Not to mention the fact that you could still be pinned to a tree." added Shippo, who just  
  
awoke. "And I think Kurama is a lot nicer than you."  
  
"Why you!" yelled Inuyasha, as he raised his fists to pound Shippo.   
  
"Sit!" I yelled. "Quite picking on Shippo, he's only a kid."  
  
"Yeah." added Shippo, as he stuck out his tongue. Kurama had come back from wherever  
  
he went, and we prepared to leave.   
  
~Inuyasha's POV~  
  
I swear I'll get rid of that human! Just look at him and Kagome, always so close together.  
  
Humph. "Speed up!" I called, as I quickened my pace.   
  
"Inuyasha, slow down!" called Miroku, after half an hour. "Your going faster and faster."  
  
I turned to look behind me, Kagome and Sango were sitting on Kirara, and Miroku and Kurama  
  
had been running. But, wait! Miroku looks all tired, but Kurama hadn't even broken a sweat.  
  
"I thought you had to find the shards." stated Kurama. "If you keep on stalling like this,  
  
your going to lose it." I glared at the red head, as Kagome smiled.   
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
What's going on with me? I never act like this. I haven't been this hostile to anyone since  
  
when I was Youko. Could it be because of Kagome? "Kurama, are you okay?" asked Kagome, as  
  
she got down from Kirara.   
  
"I'm fine." I replied.   
  
"Stop!" called Kagome, as everyone halted. "I sense lots of shards, and an evil aura, and  
  
it's coming at us really fast."  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
"Kukukuku." laughed a figure in a stinky baboon pelt.   
  
"Naraku!" yelled everyone.  
  
"So this is Naraku?" asked Kurama. "He really needs a better wardrobe, what's so special  
  
about a baboon skin?" I couldn't help but giggle at those words, while Naraku glared at us.  
  
"Get ready!" stated Sango, as she grabbed her boomerang. Inuyasha transformed tetsaiga,  
  
and stepped in front of me. The battle began, as Kurama, Shippo, and I stood to one side.   
  
"Inuyasha!" I called, as he was rammed into a tree, and a tentacle pierced his chest.  
  
"Sango!" I yelled, as she was whacked away.   
  
"Wind tunnel!" yelled Miroku, but quickly covered it as the Samiyoshi insects appeared.  
  
Naraku's next target was us.   
  
"Kagome!" called Inuyasha, who could barely stand. "Get out of the way!" Shippo closed  
  
his eyes in fear, as the tentacle came towards us. The next moment, the tentacle crashed, but we  
  
were standing beside Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku.  
  
"Kurama." I stated. Kurama nodded, and walked toward Naraku, with deadly calmness.   
  
"What is that human doing?" asked Inuyasha. "Does he think he can take Naraku on  
  
single handedly, when I couldn't even scratch him?" Everyone ignored Inuyasha, as we watched  
  
Kurama.   
  
  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
  
  
"What is he doing?" asked Miroku, as I reached into my hair and pulled out a rose.   
  
"What's the idiot doing?" yelled Inuyasha. "You can't beat Naraku with a rose!"  
  
Naraku charged at me, as he slashed his sword at me. I easily dodged each slash. I  
  
watched Naraku's moves, and analyzed them. "Your not human!" yelled Naraku. "Your agility  
  
could match Sesshoumaru's!"  
  
"Even though I don't know who that is, I'll take that as a compliment." I stated, "Rose  
  
Whip!" My rose turned into a deadly whip with thorns, that could pierce anything. I charged at  
  
Naraku, slashed with my whip, and landed in a kneeling position.  
  
"Wow!" gasped everyone, as Naraku was cut into many pieces.   
  
"It's a puppet." I stated, as my whip went back to a rose.   
  
"How did you do that?" asked Miroku and Shippo awed. Inuyasha just looked away, and  
  
brooded.   
  
"I admit, Naraku is harder than most of the demons I fought, but not nearly that  
  
challenging." I stated, as I looked at Kagome. "Are you okay?" Kagome nodded her head.  
  
  
  
***  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
As we continued, Inuyasha wouldn't talk to anyone, and had stopped calling Kurama weak.  
  
But I knew what Kurama did must have hurt his pride deeply. But he'll get over it, I hope.   
  
When night had fallen upon us, we stopped, and found a good camping site. When  
  
everyone was settled in, and the fire was built, I stated. "Sango and I are going to take a bath. If  
  
any of you peek, I will tear you limb from limb! That goes mainly to you, Miroku!"  
  
"Why me?" asked Miroku, as I rolled my eyes. I walked toward the pond with Sango  
  
close by. After we relaxed a bit, Sango suddenly started splashing water on me.   
  
"Kagome, who do you like better?" asked Sango, as she continued to make a racket.  
  
"Inuyasha, Hojo, Kouga, Miroku, or Kurama?"  
  
"What!" I yelled. "Sango, stop splashing!"  
  
"Answer me!" yelled Sango.  
  
"I don't know!" I yelled back. "Inuyasha is rough around the edges, but he's nice. Hojo is  
  
sweet, but I don't have any feelings for him. Kouga, just misunderstood, but I don't want to hurt  
  
his feelings! Miroku, he's out of the question! I could never take someone you like! Kurama,  
  
well, he, um...is really sweet, understanding, and kind. I feel safe around him, like when I'm  
  
around Inuyasha!"   
  
"So, guess it's Kurama." yelled Sango loudly, too loudly. "And I don't like Miroku!"  
  
"Then you like Hiei!" I yelled back at the top of my lungs.   
  
"Not in this lifetime, or the next, or any for that matter! That pompous jerk!" yelled  
  
Sango.  
  
"Not that we have a choice in who get to live our life with." I whispered sadly. "We have  
  
no say in this matter."  
  
"Yes. So we'll just enjoy ourselves now. As long as this just remains as a crush, nothing  
  
more." whispered Sango softly. "But that doesn't mean I have a crush on Hiei!" Sango yelled.  
  
"Right." I stated sarcastically. "You like Miroku!"  
  
***  
  
~Author's POV~  
  
Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kurama had stopped talking to listen to the girls yelling. They  
  
were surprised when they were the topic. All they heard was. "Kagome, who do you like better?  
  
Inuyasha, Hojo, Kouga, Miroku, or Kurama."  
  
Then a few minutes later. "So, guess it's Kurama!"  
  
"You like Hiei!"  
  
Inuyasha fumed in anger, and glared at Kurama, who had a small smile on his lips.  
  
"Who's Hiei?" asked Miroku, confused.   
  
"He's a friend of mine, he's a bit distant and cold. Gets along real well with Sango."  
  
stated Kurama with a smirk.  
  
"So Lady Sango is engaged?" asked Miroku.  
  
"No." replied Kurama. Miroku immediately brightened up.   
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
For some odd reason, hearing that really makes me happy. Kagome really likes me? Let's  
  
hope we heard correctly. Inuyasha doesn't seem to be faring very well at those words. "Hi guys!"  
  
called Kagome, with a deep blush. "You guys didn't hear anything, did you?"  
  
"Of course they did!" stated Sango, who just showed up. "Hey Kurama, Kagome just  
  
admitted that she liked you!" I smiled at these words, as Kagome turned around and stomped on  
  
Sango's toe. "It was worth it. At least we know who Kagome likes now."  
  
Kagome turned even redder at those words, and started walking into the forest. "I'm  
  
going for a walk."  
  
"It's dangerous, wench!" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"Sit! I'll be fine." stated Kagome.  
  
"I'll come with you." I stated, as I walked toward Kagome, who nodded. Inuyasha jumped  
  
up in anger.  
  
"No you don't!" yelled Inuyasha. "I'm coming too!" Kagome sighed, and nodded. So we  
  
both followed Kagome as she walked through the forest.  
  
"Inuyasha." called Kagome, Inuyasha immediately perked up. "I need to go home, for lets  
  
say, a month?"  
  
"What!" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"I need to study, and there are some things I need to do." replied Kagome. "Kurama and  
  
Sango need to return too. And they won't leave unless I do."  
  
"No!" yelled Inuyasha. He really is stubborn isn't he?   
  
"We need to go home." I stated calmly, but firmly.  
  
"Then go!" yelled Inuyasha. "But Kagome isn't going any where!"  
  
"Sit!" yelled Kagome as she walked away. "Inuyasha, you just 'sit' there and wait for me  
  
as I go home, and 'sit' down to study. Then I'll 'sit' with my family, and talk about how I always  
  
'sit' you! Maybe when I feel better, I won't 'sit' that long, I'll come back. I might not 'sit' you  
  
anymore either. But if you stop me now, I'll 'sit' you, until you can't 'sit' again in your whole  
  
life. So just go 'sit' with Miroku." (It doesn't make much sense, does it?)   
  
Inuyasha was planted twenty feet into the ground, but Kagome didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Kurama, let's get Sango and leave!" I nodded, and followed her out the forest.  
  
***  
  
~Hiei's POV~  
  
What is going on? First Kurama disappears, then Kagome, and then the bitch. "Hey shrimp!"  
  
called the big oaf. "I can't sense anything."   
  
"Shut up." I retorted. "If we have to rely on your senses, will be better off following a  
  
baboon."  
  
"Hey! You can't insult the great Kuwabara Kazuma like that!" yelled Kuwabara angrily.  
  
"Will you two cut it out!" yelled Yusuke, who just arrived. "Finding Kurama is more  
  
important then you two babbling about nonsense. Hn. Now where is that fox!  
  
***  
  
Please read and review!   
  
Review Responses:   
  
Fawn the panther: Glad you liked that chapter!  
  
Mala Valvah: Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
  
Anime Fan: Yeah, this is a Kag/Kur. Is this bad enough for you? At least for now? More things  
  
will happen later. ^_^  
  
arrow-card: Did she sit Inuyasha enough? ^_^ Inuyasha defiantly means female dog demon. At  
  
least that's how it's translated.   
  
Katzztar: Yep, he's jealous, all right. But he's just going to have to get more jealous as this goes  
  
on. ^_^  
  
helen: This is a Kag/Kur fic. Hope you like that pairing, because I do!  
  
Michelle: They'll meet, but it's going to be later. ^_^  
  
Jay: PG-13 won, so I won't have to make another ending. Whew! ^_^  
  
samatsua: I'm glad you like my stories. I liked the movies part too. I was a bit on sugar. ^_^   
  
TwilightAngel: I counted all the votes, and PG-13 won! I like YYH/IY crossovers a lot too!  
  
Sailor Universe: I'm sorry that you don't like the pairing. Actually, I didn't know you needed a  
  
jewel shard to travel through the well. Because Lady Centipede came through the well without  
  
one.   
  
SurfAngel: I'm glad you liked it! ^_^ Your fic is really great too, but the review button doesn't  
  
work for me! v_v  
  
Ty: I'm glad you liked that chapter. Second year should be out soon. It's also phenomenal, but  
  
you were really close. ^_^  
  
KagomeFan: Thanks for the info. I'll add Eri, and Yuka in, and I will change Kaede. But I think  
  
I'll keep the was how I spell Shuichi's name. That's how it's spelled in the dvd subtitles. ^_^  
  
crazyblade: I'm glad you liked my story. If you want sess/kag stories. My cousin has a lot. If you  
  
want to read them, I'll give you her pen name. 


	9. Your Kidding, No I'm Not

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, and YYH!  
  
***  
  
Your Kidding, No I'm Not  
  
  
  
Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara were sitting in there apartment thinking of where to look  
  
next. They all leapt up when there was a knock on the door. Yusuke walked over to the door and  
  
opened it. "Kurama!" called Yusuke, as he gave Kurama a big pat.  
  
"Where have you been, fox?" asked Hiei, with an indifferent look.  
  
"Yeah, you had us all worried!" exclaimed Kuwabara.   
  
  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
I promised Kagome I wouldn't tell them. Before I had to answer, Botan rushed in through  
  
the open window. "Guys! Big trouble! Hey, Kurama, your back! I'm so glad, but we have to go,  
  
now!" Without a second word, we were out the window and towards Koenma's palace, with a  
  
grumbling Yusuke.  
  
"I'm so glad you could come on such short notice." stated Koenma.  
  
"We didn't." stated Yusuke with a frown. "We were dragged here."  
  
"Good job, Botan." congratulated Koenma. "Now down to business. I called you here for  
  
a very important mission."  
  
"What is it now?" I asked.  
  
"Don't we have enough?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"This is really important. If you fail, the whole female population will perish." stated  
  
Koenma. This immediately shut Yusuke up, who must have remembered Kayko.   
  
"Okay, there is this contest where it's only for women." stated Koenma. "It will be held in  
  
two days, and will last for at least a month. They will chose the top four to win the ten thousand  
  
million dollar prize, and meet their boss. The boss, I'm pretty sure, is a demon who devours  
  
beautiful and talented women. His power increases with every beautiful and talented women he  
  
devours."  
  
"Your job is to win the contest, and destroy the demon. You have to win, or you'll never  
  
see the boss. Only winners are allowed. I don't really know what the demon does with the  
  
women, but it said it devoured them. But there has to be more to this. There will be more than a  
  
thousand women entering this contest, and many people will be watching you too, so you can't  
  
use supernatural abilities."   
  
"Stop right there!" yelled Yusuke. "You said this is for women only, and you want us to  
  
enter?"  
  
"Yeah, you'll just have to dress up in drag." stated Koenma.  
  
"I'm not doing it." stated Hiei. "I will not dress up as a women, and in front of thousands  
  
of people no less."  
  
"Actually, it's the whole world." stated Koenma. "It's going to be on tv."  
  
"I can't." I stated. "My mother will have a heart attack if she saw this."  
  
"What if my friends see this?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"Kayko will kill me!" whined Yusuke.  
  
"Find someone else." stated Hiei.   
  
"Do you want the girls you care about to die?" asked Koenma. "This is a worldwide  
  
contest, and they will only chose the best. Once these four are devoured, the demon will be  
  
unstoppable. Then he will continue to devour the rest of the female population!"  
  
I stopped and thought about this, and without thinking, I nodded my head. Yusuke,  
  
Kuwabara, and Hiei looked at me as if I had gone mad. When Koenma said the whole female  
  
population, Kagome had immediately popped into my head, along with my mother. "If I don't,  
  
my mother, and Ka...uh, will be in danger."  
  
"Who's Kauh?" asked Kuwabara, clueless. "I'll enter, for my beloved Yukina! And  
  
Shizuru."   
  
***  
  
~Hiei's POV~  
  
Yukina. Sango. Wait, did I just think about that bitch again? Why do I even care, she can  
  
be devoured for all I care. It'll make the world more peaceful. As I thought about Sango, I  
  
nodded my head, without even noticing. "Yes! Hiei agrees!" cried Koenma.  
  
"Wh-what!" I screamed.  
  
"You just nodded your head." stated Kurama with a smirk, as he leaned toward me.  
  
"Though of Sango?" he whispered. I growled.  
  
"Fox, do not make me pull out that precious voice box of yours, because I am at the brink  
  
of doing so!" I retorted, when Kurama found out exactly who I was thinking of.  
  
"Fine!" called Yusuke. "I'm only doing this for Kayko, and my mom." stated Yusuke,  
  
whispering the last part.  
  
  
  
***  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
Hiei was the first one pulled into the dressing room. Botan, Koenma, Kuwabara, Yusuke,  
  
George, and I waited outside the dressing room. "Pink!" screamed Hiei. "Do not make me burn  
  
you!" yelled Hiei from inside. We all chuckled at that.  
  
"What is that ridiculous thing!" yelled Hiei.  
  
"I am not putting that on!" yelled Hiei a few seconds later.  
  
"Let go!" screamed Hiei angrily. Crash. Crack. Pow. An hour later. The dressing door  
  
opened, and the dressing man and lady tumbled out with bruises and burnt marks all over. We  
  
flinched at the sight. But this quickly turned into silent laughter as Hiei stepped out.  
  
He actually looked quite good in drag. Hiei was wearing a long black dress. He was also  
  
wearing shiny, black, high heels. On his neck was his black tear gem, and two additional ones  
  
were clipped onto Hiei's ear. In addition to that, on his wrist was a black dragon bracelet, and his  
  
nails were painted black. His hair was smoothed down, and clipped with some black gem clips.  
  
Across his forehead, draped a black chain clipped to his hair, and had a dragon hanging from the  
  
middle to cover his third eye. Hiei also had on some make-up. His lips were colored red, and he  
  
had dark purple eyeshadow. With the last touch of some peach perfume.   
  
We all quickly ran outside before we died of holding in our laughter. "Hahahah!" we all  
  
laughed. Then we went back in, to see a fuming Hiei, as he took a seat. He glared at all of us, as  
  
we took a seat too.  
  
"You look like Dracula's wife!" snickered Kuwabara. Hiei growled and grabbed his  
  
sword.  
  
"Next is Kuwabara Kazuma." called the new dressers, who were just in time to save  
  
Kuwabara. Kuwabara reluctantly got up, and went inside. Half an hour later, the dressers came  
  
out, followed by Kuwabara. Now our faces looked like it wanted to explode from laughter.   
  
"Hahahahahahahaha!" we all laughed. Even Hiei gave a small chuckle.   
  
"Shut up all of you!" screamed Kuwabara, as spit came out of his mouth. "Especially  
  
Urameshi and the shrimp!"  
  
Kuwabara was wearing a long, blue, velvet dress. He even had big, light blue, glass  
  
slippers to go with it. He had a blue heart necklace around his throat, and big round orbs clung to  
  
his ears. On his wrist was a sapphire bracelet, and his nails were painted light blue. Kuwabara  
  
had a long, orange wig on, which was decorated with small kitten clips. His lips were colored  
  
blood red, and he had dark blue and orangish eyeshadow on. With the addition of some vanilla  
  
perfume.  
  
"Do I look fat and ugly in this?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"You look fat and ugly in everything." retorted Hiei, as he turned away to hide a smile.  
  
"Yusuke, Urameshi." called the dressers. Yusuke groaned, but went in nonetheless. Forty-  
  
five minutes later, Yusuke stomped out after the dressers.  
  
"Wow! Urameshi, you look, look, look,....so GIRLY!" yelled Kuwabara.  
  
"That's the point." stated Koenma.  
  
Yusuke had on a fancy green dress, that puffed out at the end, and had white frills and  
  
laces covering the edges. He had on light green, high heels, which he had a lot of trouble walking  
  
in. Yusuke had on a tight green choker, which looked like it could suffocate him, and emerald  
  
earrings. He had an emerald bracelet on, and his nails were painted a sick green. Like Kuwabara,  
  
Yusuke had a long black wig on, which was curled, that was decorated with emerald clips, and  
  
even had a small hat to go with it. In his hands was a small umbrella that he was whacking  
  
Kuwabara with. He had glitter on his eyes and mouth, and had the scent of fresh apples.  
  
"That's it!" screamed Yusuke, as he banged the umbrella on Kuwabara's head again and  
  
again. After he was done, Kuwabara was covered in lumps. Hiei was delighted at the sight.  
  
~Hiei's POV~  
  
That was good. It always makes me feel better to see the oaf beaten up. "Minamino,  
  
Kurama." called the dressers, as Kurama slowly made his way toward the dressing room. Some  
  
time later, the dressers came out, followed by Kurama. Everyone's mouth dropped open. Even  
  
mine opened a bit. Kurama looks absolutely....  
  
"Kurama, are you sure you're a guy?" asked Kuwabara. Kurama glared at him, and  
  
clenched his fists in a threatening way.   
  
Kurama had on a sleeveless, red, Chinese styled dress, that had flowers imprinted across,  
  
where the buttons were. He had red, Chinese high heels, which he seemed to walk perfectly in.  
  
Around his neck hung a valuable ruby, on a gold chain, and small ruby earrings. There was a  
  
Chinese jade bracelet on his wrist, with rubies embedded inside it. Kurama had painted his long  
  
nails bright red. Unlike us, Kurama's hair was perfect. Flowers, and ribbons were woven into his  
  
hair, and Chinese jade clips, and accessories were added. In his hand was a Chinese fan, that was  
  
decorated with the picture of roses and flowers. His lips were colored a light pink, and had  
  
pinkish eyeshadow, and of course his scent was that of a beautiful rose garden.   
  
"Kurama, you will fit in perfectly." stated Koenma happily.  
  
"I think I'll take that as an insult." stated Kurama, as he opened his fan.   
  
"If you were really a girl, and looked like that, I might actually fall in love." stated  
  
Kuwabara. Koenma nodded his head, as Kurama sweat dropped. George was checking Kurama  
  
out from head to toe. Yusuke was still shocked at Kurama's appearance.   
  
"You look even better than Kayko. A lot better." stated Yusuke.   
  
"Okay, that's enough. Let's just go, okay?" asked Kurama, as he quickly dashed outside.   
  
***  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
"Sango, why are you so happy?" I asked, as I put on a white, chinses styled dress, which  
  
was sleeveless. It was plain white, but shined in the sunlight and moonlight. I slipped into my  
  
glass high heels, and waited for Sango's answer.  
  
"Because I won't have to see Hiei for another month!" cried Sango happily, as she  
  
dressed herself in a yellow dress, with dragon designs at the hem. She slipped into a pair of  
  
shiny, yellow slippers.  
  
"Wow. Duh, unless he dressed in drag. But that's not possible, especially someone like  
  
him." I added, as I put on my diamond earrings. I slipped on my diamond bracelet and necklace,  
  
that had a crystal rose in the middle. My hair was left down, with the added accessories of  
  
crystalized chinese clips. Across my forehead hung a white chain, clipped to my hair, with a  
  
small diamond heart dangling from the middle.   
  
"Though it would be funny." stated Sango, as she giggled. Sango put on a pair of dragon  
  
shaped earrings, necklace, and bracelet. Sango had her hair up, clipped with a yellow bow.   
  
"Come on, enough talking. We better get done with this." I urged, as I added the make-up  
  
and perfume to Sango and I. In our hands was a chinese styled fan, that looked like the ones used  
  
in the history book of ancient china. It was usually used by rich, young ladies, and by goddesses.  
  
After we were done, I left a note for my mother, and called a taxi to the contest.   
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
How annoying. What am I going to do if Kagome or my mother saw me like this on tv?  
  
As the four of us walked toward the contest building, we were given many looks. Okay, maybe  
  
Hiei and I were getting the looks. Mainly me, as the guys whistled at me. Hiei looks like he  
  
would tear of his dress at any moment, but he didn't.  
  
We all looked in awe at the building, that was five time as big as Koenma's palace. There  
  
were also many other big buildings, and endless fields and stuff. We quickly entered, and  
  
took a seat among the thousands of women.   
  
***  
  
Please read and review!   
  
Review Responses:   
  
Kagome+Kurama4ever: Hope you liked Second Year! ^_^  
  
Michelle: I'm glad you liked this chapter. ^_^  
  
DemonLady: This is a Kagome/Kurama, and I'm glad you liked that chapter. ^_^  
  
Ember: I'm glad you like my story! ^_~  
  
HieisGurl: There are a few other ones, and I have them listed in my Yahoo Groups. ^_^  
  
SurfAngel: Yeah, Sango and Kagome are goddesses. Am I being to harsh on Inuyasha?   
  
ChibiBakaKitsune: Glad you like the pairing, and yes, Inuyasha means that. Hope you liked this  
  
chapter.   
  
Keyta: Glad you like my story. Hope your still reading it.^_~  
  
The Youkai Nightmare: I'm glad you could understand the sit part, and enjoyed it. Hope you  
  
liked this chapter too.  
  
Green Peridot: I was kinda just making things up in that sit part, but I'm glad you liked it. ^_^  
  
Kat421: I'm glad you liked that chapter. ^_^  
  
Kathy Da kitsune kat: Well, Inuyasha will get more jealous. There's going to be more Kagome  
  
and Kurama later. ^_^  
  
k27: They won't find out until the end! And that's a while from now, but it will happen. ^_^  
  
Jay: Second Year has already been posted, and there are two chapters to it so far. You can go to  
  
my profile, and you'll find it there.  
  
Ryoko-sama: I'm glad to hear you like this story! ^_~ 


	10. Partners

Disclaimer: Go back to the first chapter! Leave me alone!  
  
***  
  
Partners  
  
  
  
Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara after signing in took a seat among the thousand of  
  
women. The four spirit detectives felt extremely embarrassed and out of place as the girls gave  
  
them strange looks. "What are you doing here?" asked a women, pointing a Kuwabara. "Do you  
  
really think you can win with your looks?"  
  
Everyone turned to look at Kuwabara and snickered. Yusuke was also given disdainful  
  
looks. Hiei and Kurama weren't picked on, much to their relief.   
  
***  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
I feel embarrassed just sitting here. What am I going to do when we are performing?  
  
"Everyone report to the hall!" called the speaker. We quickly followed all the girls in. While we  
  
waited for further instructions, a walking 'nightmare' walked toward us. "Shuichi?" asked  
  
Kagura.  
  
"Me?" I asked, as I racked my brains for an excuse. "No, I'm Kurama, Shuichi's sister."  
  
"Oh, your brother comes to my school. He's really cute, but has a bad taste in his choice  
  
of girls. Urameshi?"  
  
"Uh, no, you must be talking about my cousin. My name is Yusuke." lied Yusuke  
  
quickly, following my lead.  
  
"Jaganshi?" asked Kagura, as she looked at Hiei.  
  
"Hiei. You must be talking about my long lost brother." stated Hiei coldly.  
  
"I....see." stated Kagura slowly. "Coldness runs in the family."  
  
"Don't tell me, you Kazuma's cousin." Kuwabara nodded. "Yes, ugliness runs in that  
  
family." Kuwabara was out of words.   
  
"Hello everyone!" called a man. "I am Mr. Tama. I will be in charge of the things you do.  
  
There are five hundred judges. Now, I wish all of you luck! First off, lets get you your partners.  
  
You guys will compete together, and share a room, bed, and everything. Your teamwork and  
  
sharing is a big part of this contest. "  
  
"Partners?" I asked. "Oh, no."  
  
"What?" asked Yusuke. "What if we get paired with a stranger?" As we tried to figure  
  
out a way, Mr. Tama had already started to name the pairs off. After an hour, we still came up  
  
with nothing.  
  
"Kagura, and Amy. Ally and Ayame." called Mr. Tama. Seems Kagome's friends have  
  
joined as well. "Kuwabara and Yusuke."  
  
"Yes!" cheered Kuwabara and Yusuke. "Now lets have Hiei and Kurama paired up, and  
  
we're safe." We had our fingers crossed as Mr. Tama continued reading names off. But luck  
  
wasn't with us.  
  
"Hiei and Sango." called Mr. Tama.  
  
"What! She entered?" yelled Hiei. Everyone looked at us, as Sango stomped toward us.   
  
"What are you doing?" whispered Sango angrily. "This is a girl's contest, and let me remind  
  
you, Mr. I'm-so-pretty, you're a guy! Now I'm stuck with..." before Sango could finish ranting, I  
  
was called.  
  
"Kurama and Kagome." called Mr. Tama. Just my luck, what will she think?  
  
"Kurama?" asked Kagome, as she walked up to me. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'll explain later." I stated. Kagome smiled at me.   
  
"Sango was just saying how happy she was, and how great it would be if Hiei was here.  
  
Guess we're partners. This really makes this contest interesting, doesn't it, Sango? Sango? Sango!  
  
Sango! Sango! SANGO!"  
  
"If you didn't enter, you egoistical jerk! I never knew you were a cross dresser!"ranted  
  
Sango, as Hiei yelled back.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Why in the world did you enter! I hate you!"  
  
"I never liked you!" retorted Hiei.  
  
  
  
***  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
"Kurama, you look really nice." I commented, as we walked to our assigned room. I  
  
watched as Kurama turned bright red. I grabbed Kurama's hand, and gave it a light squeeze.  
  
"Come on, what's so embarrassing? We're going to have a good time, aren't we?" Kurama  
  
nodded.  
  
As soon as we reached our room, we immediately noticed there was only one bed. "I'll  
  
sleep on the couch." stated Kurama. I shook my head.   
  
"No, we have to sleep together." I stated. Kurama turned to me surprised. "You probably  
  
weren't listening, but there will be people who will check on us every night, when you least  
  
expect it. They say it's for our protection, but more like keeping an eye out for cross dressers. We  
  
have to make it look as real as possible. Yes, I know the boss is a demon, that's why I'm here."  
  
"Your not afraid I'll take advantage of you at night?" asked Kurama with a small smile.  
  
"No, I trust you." I replied as I gave Kurama a warm smile. "But I can't say the same for  
  
Sango."  
  
"Your right. Sango and Hiei. I hope their okay, and don't blow our cover." stated  
  
Kurama, with a worried tone.   
  
"Let's go take a peek." I suggested. "There room is 809. There are three thousand rooms  
  
here, and six thousand contestants." Kurama nodded his head, and we walked toward room 809.  
  
When we got there, Yusuke and Kuwabara were already there.  
  
  
  
***  
  
~Sango's POV~  
  
"YOU BASTARD!" I shouted.  
  
"Wench! Shut up! My ears are ringing!" yelled back Hiei. I grabbed the nearest object,  
  
which happened to be a lamp, and threw it at Hiei, who easily dodged.   
  
"I am not sharing a bed with you!" I screamed.   
  
"Well, to bad, you'll have too!" stated Hiei, annoyed.  
  
"You pervert!"  
  
"Not like I want to be near you! If you were listening, they check on us every night, any  
  
time they want."  
  
"How do I know you won't..."  
  
"I am not interested in women, especially you. I wouldn't touch you if you were the last  
  
women in the whole universe." retorted Hiei.  
  
"Why you!" I screamed, as I threw everything I could get my hands on.  
  
***  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
Things are going well. "They're still alive." I stated. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama  
  
nodded.   
  
"But how long will that last?" asked Kuwabara. "I wouldn't be surprised if you find one  
  
of them dead tomorrow morning."  
  
Bang. Crash. Crack. Smash. Whack. Slap. "Ouch." commented Yusuke.   
  
"I'm going!" yelled Sango, and before we could all react, the door opened, and we all  
  
tumbled in.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Hiei, pissed.  
  
"Just checking on you guys." stated Yusuke. "We'll just, um, go."   
  
"Kagome, wait!" called Sango. "Kurama and I are going to switch rooms."   
  
"Sorry Sango, no can do." I stated, to the surprise of everyone. "We can't risk blowing  
  
our cover. And I don't really mind." At this, Yusuke whistled, and Kuwabara led Kurama away.  
  
Yusuke followed them, making me turn bright red. Urgh, that was not what I was suppose to  
  
say."  
  
"You really like him?" asked Sango. "I thought it was just a crush. Kagome, you know  
  
this won't have a happy ending if you fall in love, don't you?"  
  
I was going to retort, but nodded my head anyway.   
  
~Hiei's POV~  
  
What does Sango mean? Even though I'm no matchmaker, but I can tell Kurama has  
  
strong feelings for Kagome. What is the bitch trying to do? I'll think more about this later. First I  
  
have to think of a way to get out of this mess.  
  
~Yusuke's POV~  
  
"Okay, Kurama tell us everything!" I stated. "Where you with Kagome when you  
  
disappeared?"  
  
"Yes." replied Kurama.  
  
"Did you doing anything naughty?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"Is Kagome pregnant?" I asked  
  
"When's the wedding?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"Does she love you?" I asked.  
  
"Or did you force her?" asked Kuwabara clenching his fists.  
  
"STOP!" called Kurama. "Nothing happened. We're just really good friends, and I spent  
  
some time with her."  
  
"Right." stated Kuwabara, but they didn't question farther.  
  
***  
  
Please read and review!  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Kathy Da kitsune kat: Thanks for telling me I'm your favorite author. You can find Second Year  
  
by going into my profile. It's listed there. If you still can't find it, tell me, and I'll give you the  
  
link. ^_^  
  
DemonLady1: I didn't exactly say their face, but they were shocked, and Sango didn't take it  
  
very well.  
  
Kat421: Just breath in, and out. Okay? Hope your okay. ^_^ I'm glad you liked it.   
  
BabbleQueen: I hope you liked this chapter! I'm really happy to hear that you enjoyed it. ^_^  
  
Anime Fan26: I hope this is fast enough for you. Hope you like this chapter!  
  
Artemis the Goddess: Please update your fics too! I love them! I'm glad you liked this chapter!  
  
^_~  
  
CrissyKitty: They kinda over did it, didn't they? ^_^ Anyway, I'm glad you liked it!  
  
Aikousha no gingitsune: Kagome actually took it okay, but Sango didn't! ^_^  
  
InuBabe: Yeah, I already agreed that it would stay PG-13, but that's okay. ^_^  
  
Harmony: I'm glad you like this!  
  
Vampirebunny: I hope your okay! Did you like this chapter?  
  
NekoYami: Yep, Hiei is shorter now! ^_^ Hope you liked this chapter too!  
  
Skye: I'm glad you like the idea! Please update yours soon too! I loved it! I think they'll be in the  
  
hospital for the rest of their lives. ^_^  
  
Mizu: I'll have lots of fluff next chapter. Its about their first night together. ^_^  
  
Cinderelly: I'm glad you think it's funny! ^_^  
  
HeiesGirl63: Hope you liked this chapter! Please tell me what you think!   
  
CatLover: I'm glad to hear you love Hiei! But you hate me? ;_; Just kidding. Hope you liked the  
  
chapter!  
  
Sailor Universe3: Thanks for explanation. I'll make sure they have shards next time, okay? ^_^  
  
ChibiBakaKitsune: Please don't die of laughter! ^_^ Hope you liked this chapter too!  
  
Jay: Yeah, but for me, the button doesn't work AT ALL! Stupid! I'm glad you like my stories!  
  
Michelle: I'm glad you found it funny! ^_^   
  
Harrys girl228: I'm so happy you enjoyed it! Hope you enjoyed this chapter too!  
  
Crazyblade: The Kikyou bashing will come later. She hasn't appeared yet. ^_^  
  
Lord Sesshoumaru: I'm happy to hear you like it! ^_^ 


	11. First Night Together

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Want a proper disclaimer? Go back to the first chapter.  
  
***  
  
First Night Together  
  
  
  
Sango had vowed that she would never enter the room Hiei was in. But night was falling  
  
quickly, and the people will be checking soon. Kagome, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke forced  
  
Hiei and Sango to stay in one room.  
  
After the 'mission' was completed, everyone hurried back to their own room. Sango lay  
  
in bed glaring at Hiei. Not long after, they were wrestling in the bed.   
  
***  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
I changed into pajamas, as Kagome changed in the bathroom. After she emerged, she  
  
slipped into bed. I blushed crimson, as she motioned for me to get in. For some odd reason, my  
  
feet wouldn't move, I was rooted to the spot. "Kurama, come on."  
  
A few minutes later, footsteps was heard. Kagome quickly jumped out of bed, and pulled  
  
me in, just as the door opened. A women came in, and examined us, than left. Kagome's legs  
  
were wrapped around mine, and her face was buried in my neck. As soon as the door clicked  
  
closed, Kagome untangled herself from me. We were both bright red, but smiled at each other  
  
anyway.   
  
We both giggled, and had our fingers crossed for Hiei and Sango. "I hope Sango and Hiei  
  
live through this." stated Kagome, as she closed her eyes. I didn't sleep just yet, but looked at  
  
Kagome. She looked even more pretty when she was sleeping.  
  
***  
  
~Hiei's POV~  
  
This bitch is stronger than I thought. Footsteps. "Sh." I stated.  
  
"Don't you dare shush me!" yelled Sango. The footsteps sped up. I did the unthinkable to  
  
shut the wench up. Since my hands were occupied with wrestling with her, the only option I had  
  
left was my mouth. At least it seemed to do the trick, she even stopped her wrestling.   
  
Just as the door opened, I pulled my lips off hers, and brought her closer to my body, and  
  
appeared to be sleeping. I could feel the heat on her cheeks rise visibly, against me neck. Soon  
  
the person left, and we quickly pulled apart. I was sure the wench would attempt to slap me or  
  
something, but she simply turned away, and closed her eyes.  
  
***  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
I can't believe I'm so sleepy. It's been so long, and I'm still not use to this body. I could  
  
feel Kurama's eyes on me the whole time, but I tried not to show that I knew. After a while, my  
  
eyes couldn't hold on any longer, and I fell into a deep slumber.  
  
After I fell asleep, I didn't remember anything, but that I was surrounded by the scent of  
  
fresh roses and flowers.   
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
I was so startled when Kagome rolled over, and snuggled against me. She grabbed my  
  
hand, which soon turned into a death grip. Her even breath was against my neck. I breathed in her  
  
smell of jasmine and spring. I wrapped my hand around her waist, not caring what will happen if  
  
she woke up to find us in this position.   
  
My eyes slowly drifted closed, as our bodies remained tangled together. My last thought  
  
was, I wonder how the other were doing.  
  
***   
  
~Hiei's POV~  
  
I'm a demon, I don't need sleep. I looked out into the night longingly, but was snapped  
  
out of it, when a pair of arms wrapped around me. What does the bitch think she's doing? Soon,  
  
our bodies were molded together. The more I struggled to get out of her grasps, the tighter she  
  
held on.  
  
I froze, when she nuzzled my neck, and laid her head on my chest. This is going to be a  
  
long night, and tomorrow morning, she won't remember a thing, and will think I did it. I know  
  
her well enough to know her reaction. She'll probably attempt to slap me, and then let lose a  
  
sting of insults and curses. Then maybe she'll knock some things down, and stomp out of the  
  
room.  
  
***  
  
~Yusuke's POV~  
  
  
  
That was close and freaky, when the person came to check on us. But at least it's over  
  
now. Kuwabara was sleeping, and was oblivious to everything. He was snoring so loud, it was  
  
the reason to why I am still awake!  
  
"Eikichi!" called Kuwabara, as he hugged me, and petted me. This picture is NOT right.  
  
If Hiei are Kurama saw this, they'll think for sure we're gay. I kicked Kuwabara away from me,  
  
making him land on the ground. I looked over the bed, only to find that he was unaffected, and  
  
was still snoring.  
  
At least I get the bed to myself now. I'm taking a mental note to wake up extra early  
  
tomorrow to spy on Kagome, Kurama, Sango, and Hiei. With that sorted out, I closed my eyes,  
  
and drifted to sleep.  
  
***  
  
It's five o'clock! Better get up, if I want to see anything at all. I went into the bathroom,  
  
grabbed a pail of water, and dumped into over Kuwabara. "Yukina!"  
  
"What?" I asked. "Who cares, let's go see the others!" Kuwabara nodded, as a evil grin  
  
crept up to our lips. "Sango and Hiei?"  
  
"Sure." replied Kuwabara, as we raced quietly to Sango and Hiei's room. We punched in  
  
the numbers, and quietly crept in. "Why can't the shrimp hear us?" whispered Kuwabara. I  
  
shrugged. Hiei is always alert, and the slightest movement could alert him, wonder what  
  
happened.   
  
We sneaked into the bedroom, and peeked in. We quickly covered each other's mouth to  
  
keep from bursting into laughter. Sango was practically on top of Hiei, and Hiei looked slightly  
  
annoyed, but to our surprise, didn't toss her off. We looked again, and much to my annoyance,  
  
Kuwabara shrieked in ecstacy.   
  
"Urameshi! The shrimp and Sango are kissing!" shrieked Kuwabara.  
  
"I can see that." I whispered urgently. Sango had her lips pressed against Hiei's, while  
  
Hiei wore the emotion of total shock and surprise.   
  
"Mmm." moaned Sango, as she cracked an eye open. "You pervert!" screamed Sango, as  
  
she slapped Hiei hard across the face. Hiei was still shocked, and wasn't able to block in time.   
  
"And what are YOU doing here?" demanded Sango, as she stomped over to us, and tried  
  
to punch us both. I quickly dodged, but Kuwabara wasn't fast enough, and got a really bloody  
  
nose. "Life is so unfair!"  
  
"How about we take a look at Kagome and Kurama?" I asked, trying to divert Sango's  
  
attention from us. Sango gave a wicked grin, and walked out, with Kuwabara and I not far  
  
behind. Hiei had finally gotten over everything, and came to look as well.  
  
We were all disappointed, Kagome was choosing what to wear from the drawer, and  
  
Kurama was looking over the jewelry and make-up. "Here." stated Kagome, as she showed  
  
Kurama a yellow dress, with flower designs. "I think you'll look cute in this." giggled Kagome,  
  
as she disappeared into the bathroom to put on her own dress.   
  
"You guys can come out now." stated Kurama, as all four of us crawled out.  
  
"You guys didn't do anything?" asked Kuwabara.   
  
"What thing?" asked Kurama innocently. Hiei walked up to Kurama and took a long  
  
sniff.  
  
"He definitely did something." stated Hiei with a smirk. "Kagome's scent is all over him,  
  
and really strong too."  
  
"You guys didn't do 'that' did you?" asked Sango, as a worried expression crossed her  
  
face.  
  
"What's 'that'?" asked Kurama suspiciously.   
  
"You know, when a guy and a girl, um, they, uh." I stated, not really knowing how to put  
  
it.  
  
"The baka wants to know if you guys mated." stated Hiei, as he gave an annoyed look.  
  
Sango had visibly tensed.   
  
"Of course not!" stated Kurama. "We just happened to be sleeping close together."  
  
"How close?" asked Kuwabara with a smirk.  
  
"A bit around how Sango and Hiei were, but we didn't kiss." stated Kagome, as she just  
  
walked out.  
  
"How did you know?" asked Hiei, as his eyes narrowed.   
  
"Here, Kurama let me help you." I stated, as I helped him button his dress. I smiled, as he  
  
blushed. "Hiei, how I know isn't important, what's important,..." I motioned for Sango to come  
  
closer. She walked over. "Is that we not get to attached."  
  
"Huh?" I asked. Kagome ignored that question, and grabbed the brush, and started  
  
brushing Kurama's soft, silky, red hair. After that, Kagome added the make-up and some  
  
accessories. In a matter of ten minutes, Kagome was done with both of them. Everyone stared  
  
at Kagome in shock, except Sango.  
  
***  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
"You guys better start getting ready. Breakfast is in a hour. I'll go help Sango." I stated,  
  
as I walked out of the room, with Sango not to far behind.  
  
As I helped Sango dress, I opened the mental link. 'We have to stay unattached.'  
  
'I know.' replied Sango. 'It was an accident.'  
  
'Sango, I know you have some feelings for him.' I stated. 'I even admit that I have  
  
feelings for Kurama. And it's growing by the minute.'  
  
'You can't!' yelled Sango startled.   
  
'I know, and I won't, but It's going to be hard. Especially when your partners, and will be  
  
together every second.'  
  
'But we must, for everyone's good. Mainly theirs. I can tell Kurama has strong feelings  
  
for you. He wouldn't hesitate to enter, to win you, but it'll be his death. He might be strong, but  
  
he's still in a human body!' stated Sango, a bit worried.   
  
'That's why you are not going to tell him anything about this.' I warned. 'As soon as this  
  
contest over, we're gone. It's about time too.'With that, we closed the link. Sango was done, and  
  
we hurried back to meet the boys.  
  
***  
  
Please read and review!  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: The first and second game is about to begin! First it's tennis, where Hiei,  
  
Sango, Kuwabara, and Yusuke don't take very well. Followed by boat-rowing in the open ocean!  
  
How many will drown? ^_^  
  
Review Responses:   
  
Artemis the Goddess: I hope you liked this chapter! Please get over your writer's block! ^_^  
  
Kya: I'm glad you liked that chapter!  
  
DemonLady1: They are far from having a happy ending. There are more consequences!  
  
Kathy Da kistune kat: I'm glad you like all my fics, and thanks for reading and reviewing! So this  
  
is your favorite? I updated three of them today! Wow, it's tough doing your homework and  
  
reading! I know! That's why my grade went down, just a bit, but was enough to make me place  
  
second! You couldn't believe how angry my parents were!  
  
Kat421: Hiei will be to busy to play matchmaker! He has his hands full! That's why I'm playing  
  
matchmaker! Someone by the name Mako said you got her hooked! ^_^   
  
Forsaken Silence: I'm so happy you enjoyed it! ^_^  
  
MoonDemon3: He won't find out until the very end! ^_^ It's going to be really messy!  
  
Anime Fan26: Well, I'm doing this according to the Chinese goddess rules, where they aren't  
  
allowed to fall in love, only just to play around. But I also changed some parts of it, where they  
  
can win their love, but you'll just have to wait for that! To answer your second question, yes, I  
  
would be honored if you do! ^_^  
  
Harmony: I hope you liked this chapter! ^_^ The next one will be pure mayhem!   
  
Skye: Yeah, but I kinda enjoy it! ^_~ I'm pure evil!   
  
Kaya: Don't hurt me! I'll update as soon as I can! ^_^   
  
CrissyKitty: Something like that, and Sango and Hiei aren't taking it very well! ^_^  
  
k24: I'm glad you like it, and they might not find out until like 5-13 more chapters! I love  
  
suspense! ^_^  
  
Michelle: It's too short? Well, I'm kinda lazy! ^_^  
  
Sailor Universe3: He'll show up next chapter! ^_^  
  
CelestialStar6: Yeah, your absolutely right! I'll try to think of someone for Miroku, but I'm not  
  
sure!   
  
Diana: I'm glad you like my fics, but did I email you? There's just too many people and emails in  
  
a day, that I can't remember! I know I returned twenty, but I could have missed some! Please tell  
  
me, and if I didn't I'll do it. ^_^  
  
amelle: Yep, pure hentai! Hope you liked it!  
  
Samatsua: Yep, their all in dresses, and Kuwabara is the ugliest! Yeah, Hiei and Sango will get  
  
together! ^_^  
  
Kurama-lover: They'll know about him next chapter! ^_^  
  
Hoshi-Tatsu Mistress: Okay, I won't ask, and I'm glad you liked the chapter!  
  
KIKYO-HATER: I'm glad you like it!  
  
Mako-Kique: I'm glad you like it! Hope you liked this chapter too!  
  
The Youkai Nightmare: No, I won't kill them, but they would be barely alive! ^_^ 


	12. Tennis

Disclaimer: Go back to the first page!  
  
***  
  
Tennis  
  
  
  
As the contestant sat down for breakfast, Mr. Tama got up on the stage. "Okay, you may eat as  
  
I talk. Your first match will begin shortly after breakfast. You will all get scores, and at the end  
  
of the contest, the two pairs with the highest mark wins!"  
  
"The one we're doing first is tennis! Two on two! You will be rated on skill, and  
  
creativity! I wish all of you luck, and a good breakfast!"  
  
  
  
***  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
As soon as we were done, we were split. There were three hundred tennis courts, and over  
  
millions of people watching. Our court was 250, while Sango, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Yusuke were  
  
court 143. Kurama and I are up first, and we're against some other girls.   
  
It was an easy match, until one of the offending girls hit a fast ball high into the air, and it  
  
could still land inside. Kurama was up front, and I was toward the left side. We both went after  
  
the ball. "It's to high!" I called. Kurama immediately dropped his racket. Kurama readied his  
  
hand, and followed the ball too.  
  
I ran up to him, and jumped onto his hand, and he boosted me up, and I hit the ball over  
  
the net. "And Kagome and Kurama win!" screamed the boy in charge of telling the game. "Did  
  
you see that last hit? Kurama gave Kagome a boost to hit the high ball! What talent! Let's see the  
  
judges score!"  
  
We looked over at the judges. We were both a bit shocked, we got perfect scores! "Yay!"  
  
I cheered. "Let's go watch Kuwabara, Yusuke, Hiei, and Sango." Kurama agreed, and we quickly  
  
made our way to court 143.  
  
We were both surprised. "Next up, Sango and Hiei, against Yusuke and Kuwabara!"   
  
"Hey shrimp!" called Kuwabara. "We're gonna kick your ass!"  
  
"Shut up, you pig!" retorted Hiei. The game had begun, they we're all equally matched.   
  
"I'll go easy on you, shrimp!" yelled Kuwabara.  
  
"I don't need a pig to go easy on me!" yelled Hiei.  
  
"And pig hits the ball!" yelled the boy in charge of this court. Kuwabara faced the boy,  
  
forgetting the match, while Yusuke had to play against two.   
  
"Shut up!" spat Kuwabara.  
  
"Now shrimp has the ball!" cried the boy.  
  
"Who are you calling shrimp?" asked Hiei, also forgetting about the game.   
  
"Now its green pepper against mustard!" yelled the boy, oblivious to everything. Kurama  
  
and I stifled a giggle.   
  
"Green pepper?" screamed Yusuke. "Who's that?" he asked, as he whacked the ball back  
  
toward Sango.  
  
"You, of course." yelled the boy. "I thought it was appropriate, since your teammate is  
  
pig."  
  
"Then she's mustard?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"Yeah!" replied the boy. "And mustard misses!"  
  
"Boy, you call me that one more time, and I'll stitch your mouth up!" yelled Sango, as  
  
Yusuke hit the ball straight at Hiei. Hiei was to occupied to notice, and hit him straight in the  
  
head. Now war had begun.  
  
"Move, wench!" yelled Hiei.  
  
"Oh, so it's wench?" asked the boy.  
  
"Wench seems to be steaming. The ball is coming, who will get it?" yelled the boy  
  
excitedly. "Wench has abandoned the ball, and aimed for shrimp's head!" Whack!  
  
"Bitch!" growled Hiei, who had been glaring at Yusuke.   
  
The boy mistook this. "Green peppers name is actually bitch!" cried the boy. "Bitch  
  
seems to be steaming also. And bitch prepares to throw his racket! Ouch! Shrimp had just  
  
knocked his racket over Wench's head!"  
  
"Shut up!" yelled all four.  
  
"Now shrimp, bitch, wench, and pig are all screaming at little me!" cried the boy. "Since  
  
none of them are playing, this is a draw!"  
  
"What!" screamed all four.  
  
"Seems like bitch is about to break her racket! Pig looks lost, and sad. While shrimp and  
  
wench are ready to kill each other! Is this a great match or what?" asked the boy enthusiastically.   
  
***  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
During the whole lunch period, the four of them wouldn't talk to each other. But that  
  
didn't dampen my spirits. Kagome was happily chatting with me. "It's that boy!" screamed  
  
Kuwabara.  
  
"Let's get him!" yelled Yusuke. The boy backed up against the wall, and began  
  
apologizing like crazy.  
  
"That's enough." I called. "He's only a kid."  
  
"Yeah." added Kagome. "The next one is beginning soon. Save your energy!" They  
  
glared at the boy, as he ran away.  
  
  
  
***  
  
"This is the rowing contest." called Mr. Tama.  
  
"In the ocean?" asked Kuwabara. "Is he crazy?"  
  
"It's a ten mile row, and the first three there will get ten points. The next three get nine,  
  
and so on. Find a boat, and let the game begin!" yelled Mr. Tama.  
  
Kagome and I found a rowboat, and prepared to take off at the sound of a gun. Bang! We  
  
were off.   
  
***  
  
~Hiei's POV~  
  
We were only rowing for three minutes, when I accidently splashed Sango. "You  
  
bastard!" she screamed, as she tried to whack me! But she missed, but made a hole in the boat  
  
instead.   
  
"Thanks to you, bitch, we're going to have to swim." I stated annoyed. In another few  
  
seconds, we sunk We quickly swam to another boat, and got on. The team on the boat screamed,  
  
but I knocked them into the water, and continued rowing again.  
  
  
  
***  
  
~Yusuke's POV~  
  
"Faster Kuwabara!" I yelled.  
  
"You're the one who' slow!" retorted Kuwabara, as he angrily threw the oar away.  
  
"What did you do that for?" I asked angrily. The next thing we knew, we has started a  
  
fight on the boat. We lopsided, and the boat turned over. We fell into the water, and glared at  
  
each other.  
  
"Turn over the boat!" I yelled.  
  
"No, you do it!" yelled back Kuwabara.  
  
***  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
Kurama and I made it to the finish line first, followed by a soaking wet Sango and Hiei.  
  
Kurama and I chuckled at their looks, earning ourselves a glare. Next came Kuwabara and  
  
Yusuke on top of an overturned boat.  
  
"What happened to you two?" asked Kurama, with a smile.  
  
"The boat turned over." stated Yusuke. "Kuwabara caused it, so I'm not turning it back  
  
over!"  
  
"No!" screamed Kuwabara. "Urameshi did it, and I'm not cleaning up his mess!"   
  
"So neither of you would do it." I stated. "So you paddled here on a over turned boat.  
  
Sango, Kurama, and I broke into hysterical laughter, while Hiei just gave a small smirk.  
  
  
  
***  
  
~Inuyasha's POV~  
  
"I'm getting Kagome!" I yelled, as I prepared to jump in the well.  
  
"I'm coming too!" called Miroku and Shippo, they were both holding a jewel shard. I  
  
didn't argue, and we jumped into the well. I burst through the door, and Souta greeted me.   
  
"Kagome's at some contest." stated Souta. "She's not home! Sango also entered."   
  
"Where is it?" I asked, as Mrs. Higurashi gave me the address. Miroku and Shippo  
  
followed me, as I raced toward this place.  
  
  
  
***  
  
~Miroku's POV~  
  
We split up to look for Kagome. Shippo came with me. We were about give up, when we  
  
caught sight of Kagome and Sango. "Kagome!" called Shippo, as he raced over.  
  
"Shippo, Miroku, what are you doing here?" I asked. "Is Inuyasha here too?"  
  
"Yeah." stated Shippo.  
  
"Make sure he doesn't find us." I commanded. "Promise me!"  
  
"Of course Lady Kagome." stated Miroku.   
  
"I'll help too!" cried Shippo. "Kurama? Why are you dressed as a girl?"  
  
"This is the reason I don't want Inuyasha to know. Kurama and I are partners for this  
  
contest, and Inuyasha would blow up the place if he found out." I stated, as Miroku inched  
  
toward Sango, and groped her.  
  
To all of our surprise, Hiei growled, and had his sword at Miroku's neck. "This is Hiei,  
  
Sango's partner."   
  
"Lead Inuyasha away." growled Sango. Miroku nodded, and scrambled away, with  
  
Shippo following.  
  
***  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
"Sango, seems like you two are closer than we thought." I laughed. Sango turned bright  
  
red, and ran away. Hiei growled at me, and then stomped away.   
  
"This could be bad." commented Kurama. "Inuyasha is really hot tempered."  
  
"I know." I replied. "I hope Miroku can keep Inuyasha away."  
  
***  
  
NEW FIC! I have a new fic out! It's called War Love! The pairing is Kagome and Kurama,  
  
Sango/Hiei, and etc. Take place during somewhere in the medieval, and in a war. If you have  
  
time, just read it and tell me what you think!  
  
Please read and review!  
  
Review Responses:   
  
Fluffy-Maru-Kouga-Chan: I don't know how many chapters, but I am far from done!  
  
Artemis the Goddess: Glad you liked the chapter! Hope you got over your writer's block!  
  
Harmony: So happy to hear you loved it! ^_^   
  
Sailor Universe3: Yeah, he was awake the whole time. Inuyasha is going to have a hell of a time  
  
next chapter!  
  
Crystal Sapphire: That's because I haven't written chapter 12 yet. And where you the one who  
  
said that Kurama was a wolf? Horrible memory, but if you did, I can assure you, he is a fox. It  
  
states it in the comic, and tv series.   
  
DemonLady1: They'll have a happy ending, I think, unless my evil sides shows up!  
  
Kawaiikitsunes: Is it really adorable? Hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Michelle: Happy to hear you loved this chapter!  
  
The Hidden One: I updated quite fast, if I do say so myself. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
  
Distantmelodies: Hope your not on sugar high anymore, and that you liked this chapter!  
  
KoiKokoro: I'll try not to make it fast, but this isn't fast is it? It's chapter 12 already! ^_^ 


	13. Poems and Songs

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Go back to chapter one for proper disclaimer!  
  
***  
  
Poems and Songs  
  
  
  
~Miroku's POV~  
  
Gotta find Inuyasha and lead him away. But why is Kurama dressed as a girl? And it  
  
seems that Hiei is also after Sango! "Inuyasha!" I called, when I spotted the half dog demon.   
  
"What?" growled Inuyasha.  
  
"Let's go, I don't think Kagome's here." I replied calmly.  
  
"No, she's defiantly here. I can smell her, but it's mingled with thousands of other human  
  
scents." stated Inuyasha. "I'm not going anywhere without my shard detector!"   
  
***  
  
Night had fallen, but Inuyasha wouldn't give up! Oh my, is that Kagome, Sango, Kurama,  
  
Hiei, and two ugly girls? "Hey, Kagome's scent is getting stronger!" cried Inuyasha happily.  
  
"Help!" I called, not sure what to say to distract him.   
  
"What now?" growled Inuyasha. "Kagome's near!"  
  
"My stomach! It hurts!" I cried.  
  
"What?" asked Inuyasha confused, as he poked my stomach. "Your not pregnant, are  
  
you?" I smacked Inuyasha across the head with my staff.  
  
"Of course not!" I cried. "I just got a stomach ache." I looked, but Kagome and the others  
  
weren't there anymore! Good! "But I'm fine now!"   
  
Inuyasha sniffed again. "She's gone!" Inuyasha glared at me, but I acted innocent.  
  
***  
  
So we kept on searching the whole night. After a while, Inuyasha didn't believe my lies  
  
anymore! That was when we entered a large building. Inuyasha got on all fours, and started  
  
sniffing. "Kagome's here." Oh no!  
  
Inuyasha barged into room 56, and received the screams of two, young, beautiful girls. I  
  
was in a trance! "Amy!" cried Kagura.   
  
"Ah!" screamed a half nude Amy. Inuyasha quickly pulled me out. We continued on our  
  
way.   
  
"Let's try this one!" suggested Inuyasha, and before I could answer, went inside. We were  
  
soon kicked out again. This went on forever, but I can't say that I didn't enjoy it! Finally we  
  
stopped at a door, where Kagome's scent was stronger.   
  
"Urameshi! Tomorrow we are going to win!" cried Kuwabara, as he took off his wig.   
  
"Yeah, that's if you'll cooperate!" retorted Yusuke, as he took off his wig too. We  
  
quickly backed out.   
  
"Guys?" asked Inuyasha. "Didn't they say this was all female?"  
  
"Yeah." I replied.  
  
~Inuyasha's POV~  
  
We tried many other doors too, but I smelled Sango in room 208. "Miroku." I called.  
  
"Sango's in this room!"  
  
"Really?" asked Miroku, as he barged in. I came in right behind. We quickly froze. There  
  
was a male demon in bed with Sango.   
  
"Who are you guys?" growled the demon.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked. "And what did you do to Sango. Did you force her?"  
  
"Who I am is none of your business. I didn't not force the bitch. It's my duty." replied the  
  
demon.  
  
"Your duty is to mate with her?" I demanded.  
  
"We did not mate!" yelled the demon angrily, as Sango stirred, and wrapped her arms  
  
around the demon.   
  
"Hiei." murmured Sango, as she snuggled closer. Miroku had his mouth wide open in  
  
shock.  
  
The demon made no move to push Sango off. "In this contest, I was paired with her, and  
  
it was a requirement that we did everything together, including sleeping."  
  
"Do you like her?" I demanded angrily.  
  
"No." replied the demon sternly.  
  
"Than why don't you pry her off?"  
  
"If I do, she wakes up, and then we have to get into another argument. You get use to it  
  
after a while." replied the demon, as Sango moved into his lap.   
  
"If I had known, I would have joined too!" whined Miroku.   
  
"Leave!" growled the demon, named Hiei. "The bitch will be fine." I grabbed Miroku and  
  
dragged him out, he was still whimpering.   
  
"Quite being a baby." I growled. "They didn't mate. It's just for this contest thing."  
  
Miroku glared at me, but didn't say anything.  
  
  
  
***  
  
After more searching, we came to a door where Kagome's scent was overwhelming. I  
  
quickly raced it quietly, wanting to surprise Kagome, but froze at the sight. "Kagome." I  
  
murmured.  
  
"What?" asked Miroku, as he walked in. "Wow." Kagome had her hand tangled in the  
  
guys red hair, and they were so close together, that there wasn't even a crack between them.   
  
"Kurama." I identified, as I growled. Kurama opened his eyes, and quickly pulled  
  
Kagome away so he could sit up. Kagome whimpered, as she lost the warmth, making me even  
  
angrier.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Kurama, as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
"What did you do to Kagome." I asked angrily.  
  
"Nothing." replied Kurama. "She's my partner."  
  
"Why did you join in the first place?" asked Miroku.  
  
"That's none of your business." replied Kurama, as Kagome grasped his hand. I growled,  
  
but was silenced with a deadly glare from Kurama. "She'll be fine, and if you'll leave, we need  
  
out sleep." I didn't budge, but Miroku dragged me out. The last I saw was Kurama going back to  
  
sleep, and Kagome snuggling back.  
  
Miroku dragged me all the way out, and I destroyed many trees. "Now who's the baby?"  
  
asked Miroku, as I growled at him. Kagome, why?  
  
***  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
The next morning, Mr. Tama announced our next round. Kagome smiled cheerfully, as  
  
Sango and Hiei had another showdown of death glares. "The next round is singing, and  
  
instuments!" he cried. "Make up your own songs, about the way you feel. One will sing, while  
  
the other does the music. Let's see how you guys make this work, with no time to prepare!"  
  
Sango suddenly stood up, and pulled Kagome away. We all glanced at them curiously,  
  
but didn't follow.  
  
~Sango's POV~  
  
  
  
"Kagome." I whispered. "This is your chance. Make sure Kurama gets the message."  
  
Kagome reluctantly nodded. Not long after, the rounds have begun. Kagome and Kurama were  
  
up first, again. The rest of us watched with the crowd.  
  
Kurama grabbed the flute, as Kagome grabbed the microphone. "Let it begin!" cried the  
  
announcer, a perverted-looking guy, as he walked up to Kagome. They were to close for comfort.  
  
"Men." sang Kagome, as she touched the announcers face, much to the surprise and  
  
shock of everyone. "Are nothing. Only a plaything." continued Kagome, as she slapped the  
  
announcer away, and glanced at Kurama. The poor announcer was beaten up, as Kagome  
  
continued.   
  
"There is no such thing as love. It's only a toy. Once your done, you toss it away....!  
  
Don't get caught in it! Men, are worthless!" This continued for another minute, and it ended. The  
  
audience applauded, the beaten announcer asked the judges for their score. The score, to our  
  
surprise, was extremely high! (It's a real Chinese song. I just haven't heard it for three years, so  
  
the translation are a bit awkward.)  
  
  
  
***  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
What was the meaning of that song? Is that what Kagome really feels? Is she directing  
  
that at me? She kept on glancing at me, as if this song was sang for me. I felt really depressed,  
  
and didn't even notice, when Hiei and Sango were done.  
  
"Kurama." called Kagome softly, as she touched my forehead. "Are you okay?" I nodded  
  
my head, and smiled at Kagome. I looked up to see Sango and Hiei glaring at each other, covered  
  
in some minor bruises.   
  
***  
  
~Inuyasha's POV~  
  
Miroku held me down, as I growled. I was really happy when Kagome sang that song, and  
  
kept on glancing at Kurama. But it immediately changed, when Kagome's face was etched with  
  
worry at Kurama's uneasiness.   
  
"Inuyasha, clam down." whispered Miroku. "There's people watching us!" Finally, after  
  
what was half the day, it was over. Everyone went to have lunch. I followed Kagome and  
  
Kurama, but clenched my fists, when Kurama pulled Kagome into an empty room. Hiei, Yusuke,  
  
and Kuwabara's eyes turned wide open.  
  
"No listening!" called Sango, as she pushed the three away, and turned toward us.  
  
"Miroku." she stated in a warning tone. "Both of you, no listening!"  
  
***  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
I was shocked, when Kurama pulled me into an empty room, and cornered me. "Kagome,  
  
I want to know, do you feel anything for me? Or was all this just a joke? Am I just a toy?"  
  
"No!" I cried. "Kurama." I lowered my head.   
  
"Kagome, stop pushing me away. If you don't love me, than tell me." whispered Kurama.  
  
"Kurama, of course I love you!" I cried, but quickly covered my mouth. Kurama removed  
  
my hand, and looked straight into my eyes.  
  
"That's all I need to know. I don't know what is bothering you, but I won't let you go.  
  
We'll get though everything together. Kagome." stated Kurama, as he leaned in. I stopped him.  
  
"Kurama, if we do this, promise me one thing." I whispered.  
  
"What?" asked Kurama softly.  
  
"That if one day, I leave you, that you would just forget about me. You would find  
  
yourself another girlfriend, and live happily with her. Promise me." I pleaded.  
  
"I can't." replied Kurama. "And I won't let you leave me."   
  
"Than promise me you won't be sad! Please!" I whined. Kurama finally gave in, and  
  
nodded his head. I smiled, and kissed Kurama on the lips. I wish I didn't have to go too, but  
  
that's not in my power. I closed my eyes, and savored this moment.   
  
***  
  
~Yusuke's POV~  
  
"When is Kagome and Kurama going to come out?" asked Yusuke after half an hour.  
  
"Their going to miss lunch!" yelled Kuwabara.  
  
"They have something more important to settle, than just lunch." retorted Sango, as a  
  
sad expression crossed her.  
  
After lunch, the second round of the day began, but Kurama and Kagome were no where  
  
to be found! "Kagome, and Kurama!" called the announcer. "Your turn to do your poem!"  
  
We were beginning to get worried! That was when Kagome and Kurama emerged, hand  
  
in hand, and stepped onto the stage.  
  
"Our poem is called 'I'll Always Be There'." announced Kurama.  
  
"When you are sad," started Kagome, as she smiled lovingly at Kurama.  
  
"I will become mad." finished Kurama, as he turned to face the crowd.  
  
"Your cheery smile," continued Kagome, as she locked eyes with Kurama.  
  
"Makes my life worthwhile." said Kurama.  
  
"You brighten up my life," stated Kagome, as someone growled from the stands.  
  
"Driving away all the strife." added Kurama, ignoring the growl.  
  
"Your like a delicate rose." continued Kagome happily.  
  
"Able to soothe all my woes." stated Kurama calmly.  
  
"I'll always be around the bend." added Kagome, earning a loud humph from someone in  
  
the stands.   
  
"Friends till the end." finished Kurama, as they both bowed. They both earned perfect  
  
scores!  
  
"What feeling!" cried the announcer. "I was so touched! Next is Sango and Hiei!"  
  
  
  
***  
  
~Inuyasha's POV~  
  
I dug my claws deep into my palm at the poem, and the way the two looked at each other.  
  
"It's okay." soothed Miroku. "You still have a chance!"  
  
I pushed Miroku away. "What chance?" I growled. "I don't need the bitch!"   
  
***  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
Kagome and I stood together, as we listened to Sango and Hiei. "Our poem is called, 'Not  
  
Caring!" announced Sango.  
  
"If you were getting rapped," began Hiei.  
  
"I would purposely be late!" finished Sango with a smirk.  
  
"I can't care the least," continued Hiei, as he glared at Sango.  
  
"If you were eaten by a beast." added Sango, as she wrestled with Hiei behind their backs.   
  
"If you die," continued Hiei, as he twisted Sango's arm  
  
"I won't even say bye!" stated Sango, holding in the pain, as they continued.  
  
"After you get beaten!" yelled Hiei.  
  
"I hope you get eaten!" cried Sango, as she stomped on his foot, earning many oohs from  
  
the crowd.  
  
"If these don't happen to you!" said Hiei, dripping with anger.  
  
"I would go boo...." finished Sango, as they squeezed each others hand as hard as they  
  
could. They got a really high score too!  
  
"Wow, that was intense!" cried the announcer. "They even added the effects! Next!  
  
Kuwabara, and Yusuke!" Those to walked up smirking.  
  
"Friends and Rivalry!" announced Kuwabara.  
  
"We had always fought!" cried Yusuke.  
  
"But being the best, we both sought!" continued Kuwabara.  
  
"We fight for no reason." added Yusuke, as he smiled.  
  
"Since it's not treason!" yelled Kuwabara, as everyone covered their ears.  
  
"But at other times," started Yusuke.  
  
"We sit together figuring out rhymes!" finished Kuwabara, as spit flew everywhere. Ew's  
  
were heard from the crowd.  
  
"You always act tough!" added Yusuke, as he wiped the spit away.  
  
"But your only weak stuff." stated Kuwabara, earning a death glare from Yusuke.  
  
"We love to hear the other scream." said Yusuke, as he punched Kuwabara in the face,  
  
causing him to scream.  
  
"But together, we are the best team!" finished Kuwabara, as he tried to punch Yusuke. He  
  
missed, and fell flat on his face, and laughter erupted! Their score was average.  
  
"Nice!" called the announcer. "But the ugly one's spit and stupid voice lowered their  
  
score a lot!"  
  
"Who are you calling ugly and stupid?" cried Kuwabara.  
  
"It's the truth." stated Hiei, as he smirked.  
  
"Shut it, shrimp!" retorted Kuwabara, as Yusuke dragged him off the stage. Kagome  
  
laughed, and smiled at me.  
  
***  
  
Please read and review!   
  
Review Responses:  
  
Skye16: Yeah, it's his own fault, and they will find out later! Okay?  
  
Kya: I'm glad you like it, and enjoy it!  
  
Artemis the Goddess: I'm glad you liked this chapter! Please updated yours soon! ^_^  
  
arrow-card: Glad you found it good and funny! Hope you enjoyed this chapter too!  
  
Mimiru3: Happy to hear you like my story! Did you enjoy this chapter?  
  
The Youkai Nightmare: Do you know where to get Kurama and Hiei plushy? I can't find them  
  
anywhere! Anyway, glad you liked it!  
  
Hiei Luvs Me: Guess you enjoy it! I so happy! How's this chapter?  
  
DemonLady1: Yeah, not many do, because I work through others! Haha! I manipulate! Sorry  
  
about that! ^_^  
  
Mako-kigue: Oooh! Happy to hear you enjoyed it! It makes me happy!  
  
Harmony: Thanks for the compliment, and I'm happy that you like it!  
  
Michelle: Yeah, he was quite mad, and has been attacking me too! ^_^  
  
CrissyKitty: Interested to hear you found it funny! Thanks for the review! I love those!   
  
Yami no Tsuki: Glad you liked all the chapters and the tennis match! So you also like First and  
  
Second year? Well, I updated as soon as I could!  
  
Kissy: Did you like this quick update? ^_~  
  
Kathy Da kitsune kat: Glad you liked the quick update and longer chapter! So how about this  
  
one? ^_^  
  
Anime Fan26: Happy to hear you found it funny. Well, from what I know, there are a lot of gods  
  
and goddess. They can help those they want, and do what they want. But there are rules. The  
  
most important one being not allowed to fall in love. Next, not eating any meat, well, at least the  
  
good ones. Those are the two main ones I know, and the other rules change with whoever is  
  
telling them, and I don't want to give you wrong information. ^_^  
  
Hoshi-Tatsu Mistress: So you enjoyed that chapter? How about this one? ^_~  
  
alli: Sorry about that, but you'll get to meet one of the goddesses next chapter, okay?  
  
KoiKokoro: Thanks for the waffle! ^_^ Hope you liked this chapter! 


	14. The Winners

Disclaimer: Go back to Chapter 1!  
  
***  
  
The Winners  
  
  
  
As the contest proceeded, Inuyasha remained with Miroku and Shippo, keeping a close  
  
eye on Kagome and Kurama. While Kagome and Kurama took this time to develop their love for  
  
each other. As usual, Sango and Hiei could be heard screaming at each other in their room.  
  
Kuwabara and Yusuke got into the habit of spying on all of them every morning.  
  
Finally it came to the last day of the contest. The day of announcements. Everyone had  
  
their fingers crossed, as Mr. Tama got onto the stage. "The winners are Kagome and Kurama  
  
placing first, and Sango and Hiei placing second! They will come with me to meet our boss this  
  
afternoon!"  
  
  
  
***  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
"We won?" asked Hiei a bit surprised.   
  
"That's not fair!" yelled Kuwabara, as all eyes turned to him. Yusuke quickly borrowed  
  
Kagome's handkerchief, and stuffed it into Kuwabara's mouth.  
  
"I'll give it back later." stated Yusuke, referring to the handkerchief.  
  
"No thank you." replied Kagome. "He can keep it." I could help but chuckle at the look  
  
on Kagome's face.   
  
"So are you two official?" asked Yusuke. I nodded my head, but couldn't help but notice  
  
that Sango visibly tensed, and cast Kagome a questioning look.   
  
"WHAT!" screamed Inuyasha, as he barged in. "Okay, the contest is over. Now where  
  
going to go and collect shards!"  
  
"Wait!" yelled Kagome. "Kurama, Sango, Hiei, and I won. We have to go see their boss."  
  
"You won?" asked Inuyasha. "With your looks?" I growled without noticing.   
  
"SIT!"screamed Kagome, causing Inuyasha to land three feet into the ground. Now all  
  
eyes were on us again.   
  
"Wow!" gasped Kuwabara.  
  
"What are shards?" asked Hiei. Kagome sighed, and went through the whole explanation.  
  
Afterwards, Kuwabara and Yusuke looked shocked, while Hiei just gave a slight nod.   
  
"So that's where you were!" gasped Kuwabara, pointing at me.   
  
"Sounds like fun." commented Yusuke. "Count me in! I get to kick some demon butt!"  
  
"I'm coming too." stated Hiei, to the shock of us all. "I can't trust the wench to take care of  
  
herself."  
  
"Me three!" shrieked Kuwabara.  
  
"Bitch!" screamed Inuyasha. "They aren't coming!"  
  
"Sit, and yes they are." replied Kagome, as Mr. Tama motioned for us to follow him.   
  
***  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
We walked through the double doors, and it slammed shut. "Welcome, winners! I am  
  
Kaguni!" exclaimed a tall guy with long purple hair. "Your prize..."  
  
"Are?" asked Sango, as she took a step up.  
  
"Becoming my concubines, and later, my supper!" yelled Kaguni. Hiei quickly got in  
  
front of Sango, as Kurama got in front of me.  
  
"The lucky me!" cried Kaguni. "I got myself a goddess, and four beautiful girls!"  
  
"Goddess?" we asked.  
  
"Here." stated Kaguni, as he clapped his hands. Two toad demons carried out a sleeping  
  
little white-haired girl. Kanna! "This is the goddess of water. She was walking around lost, when  
  
I found her."  
  
Thump. Sango had fainted. Hiei quickly turned around, and started shaking her. I watched  
  
as Kaguni traced his hands across her face, and licked his lips. This stupid human body!  
  
Suddenly I felt really dizzy and sleepy.  
  
"Seems like it's working." stated Kaguni happily. "The air here affects all women,  
  
making them sleepy. Than while you sleep, you will become mine." The next second, all I saw  
  
was darkness, and I was falling. That was when I felt a pair of strong arms catch me, but I was  
  
not consciences anymore.  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
"Kagome!" I called, as I shook her.   
  
"What's wrong?" asked Kaguni. "Why aren't you two sleeping?" Hiei quickly ripped of  
  
his dress, and revealed to be in his regular black clothes again. I did the same.  
  
"Your men" asked Kaguni, as he backed away. I glanced at Kagome, and my hatred built.  
  
I could feel Hiei's power rising also. In a mere few seconds, Kaguni was done for. I picked up  
  
Kagome, while Hiei picked up Sango.  
  
"Where here!" cried Kuwabara, as he burst in.  
  
"You're a bit late, aren't you?" asked Hiei angrily, as he brushed past them with Sango.  
  
"Well, at least the water goddess is found." I stated, motioning to the white-haired girl.   
  
"Wow, she's pretty." stated Kuwabara. "But really young."  
  
"She's a lot older than you." I replied as I walked out with Kagome. I left the goddess to  
  
Kuwabara and Yusuke.   
  
***  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara took the water goddess to Koenma, while Hiei and I watched over  
  
the girls. Suddenly, both Sango and Kagome sat up. "Kanna!" they both cried.  
  
"Who?" I asked.  
  
"I mean, where's the water goddess?" asked Sango.  
  
"Yusuke and Kuwabara took her to Koenma, and he'll take them back to their home."  
  
replied Hiei. Sango and Kagome nodded their head, as Inuyasha, Kuwabara, and Yusuke rushed  
  
in.  
  
"Your finally awake!" exclaimed Inuyasha. "Now let's go shard hunting!"  
  
"Is that all you can think about?" asked Hiei coldly. "Do you only have a one track  
  
mind?" Inuyasha growled at Hiei.  
  
Miroku began inching toward Sango, when Hiei had his sword at his neck. "Another  
  
move, and your head is on the ground." Miroku nodded, and backed away.  
  
We walked down the streets together, my hands and Kagome's were clasped together.  
  
Sango and Hiei were glaring at each other again, but I knew they cared for each other, it was just  
  
their strange way of saying, I care. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Inuyasha were bickering about who  
  
was the strongest. Miroku walked ahead of us all, getting as far away from Hiei as he could.  
  
"Kagome!" cried Shippo, as he perched on Kagome's shoulder. "Are you and Kurama  
  
going to....um..." said Shippo, trying to find words, and finally settled for two words. "Have  
  
babies?"  
  
Kagome and I blushed a deep red, as everyone stopped and waited for out answer.  
  
"Inuyasha!" called Kagome. "Don't you want those shards? Let's go get them." With that,  
  
Kagome raced to the well, with me right behind her. Followed by the rest of the gang.  
  
"Tell us!" yelled Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
  
"Spill Kagome!" yelled Sango, while Hiei snorted.  
  
"Of course she isn't!" yelled Inuyasha.   
  
"We didn't ask you!" retorted everyone.  
  
"I think you should keep your mouth shut." suggested Miroku to Inuyasha, who growled  
  
back.   
  
"TELL US!" they screamed the whole way.  
  
***  
  
Please read and review!  
  
Review Responses:   
  
mimiru3: Yes, he was furious, and it's just going to get worst!   
  
Artemis the Goddess: Glad you liked their poem! I hope you update soon too! I really like yours!  
  
Darkened Skyes: Yes, he's being a big idiot! Hope you liked this chapter too!  
  
Kya: Glad you found it funny! Hope you liked this chapter!  
  
DemonLady1: They'll admit love next chapter, okay? So wait for it! ^_^  
  
Anime Fan26: Thanks for telling me. I'll change it now. Thanks again!  
  
Hoshi-Tatsu-Mistress: Glad you liked it! I updated as soon as I could! Which was quite fast, I  
  
think.  
  
Anime Kitusne: Glad you liked this chapter! Hope you still like!  
  
MoonGoddess66: I'm so happy to hear you like all my stories! A few more chapters, and they  
  
will start getting suspicious. Glad you like the pairing!   
  
Hinoke: Glad you liked that part! I update quite quick! Hope you liked it!  
  
Saaoday: They'll get closer next chapter! Love admitting!  
  
Michelle: All I can say is that she is doing it for Kurama's safety, and it's a must.  
  
Sesshoumarulover713: Hope your not slipping off anymore. Did you like this chapter?  
  
The Youkai Nightmare: Doing you have a site for it? I couldn't find one! v_v Yeah, there is  
  
something wrong. Just read to find out what!  
  
Silver fox: Glad you liked it, and did you get my email? I like that pairing too!  
  
Dark Topaz: I updated as soon as I could, so did you like it?  
  
Silver-Eternal-Flame: Happy to hear you found it funny! Did you like this chapter?  
  
Rabid Bunny: No! Don't attack me! I updated! Hope you like this chapter too!  
  
Hiei Luvs Me: The next chapter is when Sango and Hiei confess their love. Thanks too....read to  
  
find out who!  
  
Lilfrozenfire: Glad you like this fic and pairing! I updated, so did you like? ^_^  
  
Hieifangurl: I'll change it now. Thanks for pointing it out! I appreciate that! ^_^ 


	15. Goddess of Happiness

Disclaimer: Go back to the first page!  
  
***  
  
Goddess of Happiness  
  
  
  
After hours of pestering, Kagome and Kurama said nothing happened. "But I'm not sure about  
  
later on." murmured Kurama as he blushed. Kagome looked worried, and sad at those words.   
  
Kagome brushed it aside, and after talking to her family, jumped down the well with the rest of  
  
them following. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei were shocked at the time travel. (Hiei didn't show  
  
it). "Do you sense anything?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Yes, and it's coming really fast." replied Kagome, and before she could finish,  
  
Sesshoumaru was standing in front of us all.   
  
"Sesshoumaru!" growled Inuyasha, as he transformed tetsaiga.   
  
"Today is the day you die, half-breed!" yelled Sesshoumaru, as he rushed in for an attack.   
  
"Rin!" screamed Sango!  
  
***  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
Rin? Where? I looked to where Sango was pointing, and sure enough, there was Rin with  
  
a handful of flowers. Strangely, Sesshoumaru stopped attacking, and went straight for Rin.  
  
"Rin!" I yelled.  
  
"Rose whip!" yelled Kurama, as he wrapped his whip around Sesshoumaru, and pulled  
  
him away from Rin. During this time, Hiei had retrieved Rin. I watched as a fight between  
  
Kurama and Sesshoumaru unfolded.  
  
"Your not human." stated Sesshoumaru, as he glared at Kurama.  
  
"Of course he is!" retorted Inuyasha. "Can't believe a human is equal to you!"   
  
"Spirit Gun!" yelled Yusuke, as he launched his attack. Sesshoumaru was to occupied  
  
with Kurama to notice, and got hit.   
  
"Stop!" cried Rin, as tears fell.   
  
"Kurama, Yusuke, please stop!" I yelled, when Rin started crying.  
  
"Kagome-nee-chan, don't hurt Sesshoumaru-sama. He saved Rin!" Rin cried, as she  
  
hugged me.   
  
"Rin." called Sesshoumaru, as Rin raced over.   
  
"Kagome-nee-chan won't fight you anymore." stated Rin happily. "Rin is going home."  
  
Sesshoumaru had a confused look on his face.   
  
'Right. Rin, go back, and I'll be there in a few months. My time is almost up anyway.  
  
And we'll talk later, and don't give any more clues that we're related!' I urged telepathically.  
  
'Rin understands!' replied Rin, as she closed her eyes, and transformed.   
  
"W-what?" asked Kuwabara, clueless.   
  
"Rin is the Goddess of Happiness!" cried Rin happily, as she started floating. "And you  
  
need to tell you true feelings." Rin stated, pointing to Hiei.  
  
"What true feelings?" asked Hiei. Rin didn't answer, but concentrated on her power, and  
  
directed it at Hiei. Yusuke and Kuwabara were alarmed, but relaxed when nothing happened, or  
  
at least that's what they thought.  
  
They watched in surprise at Hiei smiled. "I must be dreaming!" stated Kuwabara, as he  
  
rubbed his eyes. Rin just shot the ball of happiness and truth. The feelings that are hidden deep in  
  
his heart will be revealed in no time.  
  
"Sango." called Hiei softly.  
  
"W-what?" asked Sango, who also knew the powers of Rin, and afraid of what Hiei  
  
would say.  
  
"I care for you, and love you." stated Hiei, somewhat in a trance. "I was afraid I would  
  
appear weak, so I covered it up by always arguing with you."   
  
Sango dropped to the ground and groaned. 'Kagome.' called Sango telepathically. 'I  
  
never thought this would happen.'  
  
'And I didn't know I would fall in love with Kurama.' I added. 'So we're fair.'  
  
'What are we going to do? We can't fall in love! We don't have a choice in that matter!'  
  
'Just enjoy the time you have left.' I replied. 'We'll just hope they can get over it later. It  
  
will just hurt them now, if we refuse.' Sango nodded her head.  
  
Hiei seemed to have snapped out of it, and had a confused look on his face. Kuwabara  
  
quickly told Hiei everything that happened, and snickered. During this time, Rin had returned  
  
back to heaven. Where we will be going in a few months. Sesshoumaru looked both sad, and  
  
happy at the same time.  
  
"Inuyasha, I will be back for tetsaiga another time." warned Sesshoumaru, as he leaped  
  
away. "Rin." I heard him murmur. Rin had brought happiness to even the coldest demon, but will  
  
he revert back to his old self now that Rin is gone?  
  
***  
  
~Sango's POV~  
  
I watched as Hiei ran away after Kuwabara told him everything. Yusuke was going to  
  
follow, but was blocked off by Kagome. "Let Sango go after him."   
  
I took this as my cue to follow, and raced after him. It was really hard to keep up in the  
  
human body, but thankfully he stopped. "Why are you following me?" asked Hiei coldly.  
  
"I was just worried about you, okay?" I asked, annoyed. "Can't you see that I care?" I  
  
murmured. Hiei's eyes widened.  
  
***  
  
  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
  
  
"Kurama." I called. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Do you know the goddess?" he asked. Oh no, if he figures this out....  
  
"No." I replied, trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"Then how come you knew both the goddess of water and happiness's names?" asked  
  
Kurama.  
  
"I knew Rin, because I met her earlier in out travels. I read from a book that said the  
  
water goddess's name was Kanna. I was just worried, because she was such a young and innocent  
  
girl." I lied, feeling horribly guilty.  
  
Kurama gave me a slight nod, but he didn't seemed convinced. I did the only thing I knew  
  
of to take that off his mind. I rushed over to Kurama, and kissed him full on the lips. He was  
  
surprised at first, but soon returned it.  
  
When we parted, we had an audience. Kuwabara had his mouth opened three feet wide.  
  
Yusuke had a smirk, and tried to close Kuwabara's mouth. Inuyasha looked angry, as he stomped  
  
away from us, and sat in the tree. Miroku had a perverted smile on, while Shippo cheered  
  
happily.   
  
"Did we miss something?" asked Sango who had her hand intertwined with Hiei's. What took  
  
so long? It's almost five hours. Guess with Hiei it does take that long.  
  
"The question is.." I trailed. "Did WE miss anything." I stated, looking at the two. Hiei  
  
turned his head away to hide a blush, while Sango blushed straight out.  
  
"You first." argued Sango.  
  
"Fine, but than you have to tell us what happened, okay?" I asked, and Sango nodded her  
  
head.  
  
"Well, Kurama and I just shared out second kiss." I started.  
  
"And got a lot of audience." finished Kurama with a small smile.   
  
"Second kiss?" asked Kuwabara disbelievingly.  
  
"Now, Sango, spill!" I yelled.  
  
"Fine, Hiei and I decided we're going to try to start a relationship." whispered Sango.  
  
"Louder!" we all screamed.  
  
"We're going to start a relationship! Though it was harder for him to say yes, than for me to  
  
actually suggest it. Which, I can tell, means alot!" yelled Sango, who quickly blushed.  
  
"Is that true?" asked Kuwabara shocked.  
  
"Hn." replied Hiei, as he gave a barely noticeable nod.   
  
"I think I should start a relationship too!" added Kuwabara, as a dreamy smile crossed his  
  
face. Yusuke whacked Kuwabara across the head and told him not to dream on things that aren't  
  
going to come true.  
  
Not long after that comment, a fight broke out. Typical. Inuyasha was glaring at Kurama  
  
from the tree, and growling. Kurama purposely ignored him, and hugged me closer to him.  
  
Miroku went to brood somewhere else too, after watching Sango snuggle into Hiei for the night. I  
  
did the same, and Inuyasha quickly growled and raced away.  
  
"Kurama." I called into the silent night. "Don't ever forget the promise you made me."  
  
"I won't." replied Kurama. "But I'm sure that won't happen." I gave a sad smile that  
  
Kurama couldn't see and dozed off in his lap.  
  
  
  
***  
  
~Hiei's POV~  
  
Can't believe she feels the same way. So what am I suppose to do? "Hiei?" called Sango  
  
as she looked at me. "Can you promise me something?"  
  
"What?" I asked calmly.  
  
"That no matter what happens, you'll forget me if I die." Sango stated bluntly.  
  
"Hn." was my only reply.   
  
"Guess that's a yes." Sango murmured. What do you mean if you die? How come I feel  
  
there is something really important that your keeping from me.  
  
"I can't." I whispered, when she fell asleep. I glanced at Kurama and Kagome who were  
  
already asleep.  
  
***  
  
Please read and review!  
  
Review Responses:  
  
kagome-gurl: Yes, Shippo is a really 'great' kid, and extremely cute! Yes, he does, but we had to  
  
do some forcing! Yeah, but she gave in also. Yes! Kagome and Kurama are the best couple! Glad  
  
you like the new story, and I'll update First Year tomorrow, okay?  
  
Artemis the Goddess: Glad you found it funny! Of course not! I would never do that, well, at  
  
least not yet. ^_^ No sex scenes of course! I'll probably just state they got married, and then three  
  
years later or something. ^_^ Shippo was trying to ask if Kagome and Kurama are dating, but  
  
couldn't find the words for it, so settled for those two words.   
  
Anime Fan26: They are a bit suspicious, but it keeps getting brushed aside, but now their going  
  
to really look into it.   
  
Keyta: Yes, doesn't he? In the show, all he can think of is shards. ^_^ Yes, some of them.  
  
Mimiru3: Well, no, at least not yet! And please don't ask, of course their won't be any improper  
  
scenes. ^_^ Had a poll for that. Glad you liked the chapter!   
  
Sailor Universe: Glad you liked it. Did you like this udpate?  
  
Lilfrozenfire: Yes, that was fluff. I'll update second year again tomorrow, so check! Hope you  
  
liked this chapter!  
  
Ryoko the last soul dragon: Glad you liked the ending! Hope you like this chapter too!  
  
Arrow-card: You'll find out in the end. If you don't, I'll do an explanation, okay? Actually I have  
  
another way. ^_^  
  
DemonLady1: Glad you like my stories! Your welcome, and hope you like it!  
  
Sesshoumarulover713: Okay, your saved now! Yay! Sesshoumaru saved you! ^_^ Hope you like  
  
it!  
  
Hieifangurl: Thanks for the compliment! Hope you liked the update!  
  
Dark Topaz: Happy to hear you love it, and hope you liked this chapter! ^_^  
  
Kathy Da kitsune kat: Hope you write your stories soon! I'm so happy I'm your favorite author.  
  
^_^  
  
HieiAndAll: No, he isn't getting soft, but was kinda forced. Magical force! ^_^ Hope you like it!  
  
Wolfgrl13: Glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing! ^_^  
  
Silver-Eternal-Flame: Yes, he's extremely cute! I love foxes! Yes, poor him, but I'm not his fan.  
  
So I don't feel that bad.   
  
Harmony: Glad you find it good. Hope you liked this update!  
  
Anime Kitsune: I updated as soon as I could, so hope you like it! ^_^  
  
Kya: Happy to hear you found it funny! Did you like this update?  
  
Seeker of Death: Yes, I couldn't help it! ^_^ It's in my nature to do that to them.   
  
Michelle: I promise their will be a happy ending, okay? ^_~  
  
Hinoke: Glad you liked the chapter! I updated as soon as I could!  
  
Cassandra: I'm so happy you love my fic! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
  
Crazyblade: That's okay, as long as your reading now! Kikyou will make a appearance, but not  
  
now. Their will be suffering for her, I promise! So happy to hear you like how the characters are,  
  
and love the name you gave Miroku!  
  
Aino Saori: Hope you liked this chapter too! Thanks for taking the time to review!  
  
Darkened Skyes: Please updated yours soon! Glad you liked that chapter! ^_^  
  
ChibiBakaKitsune: Yes, they did admit, with some help of course. I mean, a lot of help! ^_^  
  
Hiei Luvs Me: They are? Thanks for the compliment. ^_^ Hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Tsuukishin-sama: Well, I was looking for people from the anime that looked like kids. ^_^ And  
  
there wasn't many that were girls, and young at the same time. So, it was quite random! I updated  
  
as soon as I could, so I hoped you liked it!  
  
Bluemoongirl: I'm so happy to hear you like it! Makes me real happy! Thanks for taking the time  
  
to review!  
  
ANAme-chan: I'll update as soon as I can, okay? Well, I'll try not too be too mean, okay? ^_^  
  
Hope you like this chapter! 


	16. Last Goddess

Disclaimer: Me don't own, so you don't sue! Go back to first chapter for better disclaimer.  
  
(Though I doubt you people ever do that.)  
  
***  
  
Last Goddess  
  
  
  
Hiei and Sango had finally admitted their feelings for each other. After another week of  
  
shard hunting, Kagome suggested that they go back to her time for a few days. Inuyasha, as  
  
usual, disagreed. "Your not going anywhere, wench!" screamed Inuyasha.  
  
Kurama growled low in his throat, while Kagome smiled sweetly. "Inuyasha, sit! Let's  
  
run for it! Sit! Sit! Sit!" So the gang raced to the well, while Kagome kept screaming sit.  
  
"Bitch!" came the pained scream of Inuyasha. Everyone flipped over the well, and were  
  
transported back to modern Japan.   
  
***  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
Actually, there isn't a test or anything. It just that I figured out the fact, that my three  
  
younger sisters had all escaped and are roaming the earth. I had sent out all my energy, and  
  
detected my final sister in modern Japan.   
  
'Any clue where she might be?' asked Sango telepathically.  
  
'Yeah, somewhere near the hospital.' I replied.  
  
'Should have known. Goddess of Healing of course has to be near the hospital. Hope she  
  
didn't blow her cover.'   
  
'Yeah, or were going to have to erase a lot of memories, and in this human body, that  
  
would be technically impossible.'  
  
"Kagome, are you okay?" asked Kurama, as I quickly closed the link.   
  
"You've been staring into space." stated Hiei coldly. Sango glared at him, but didn't do  
  
anything.  
  
"Let's go visit the hospital." suggested Kagome, as she tried to act innocent. "Please?"  
  
"Sure." replied Kurama, giving into Kagome.  
  
"Yeah!" I cheered.  
  
"Why are you so happy about going to the hospital?" asked Hiei annoyed.  
  
  
  
***  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
I thought she wanted to come here to visit the sick people. But they haven't given the sick  
  
a glance. I don't think I'll ever completely understand Kagome. We were waiting in the hospital  
  
for over three hours, and Hiei looked extremely annoyed.   
  
"Got you!" yelled the voice of Yusuke. We all quickly rushed to the scene to see him  
  
holding a little girl by the hands.   
  
"What are you doing?" asked Kuwabara angrily. "Picking on little girls."  
  
"I've been watching her closely, and I saw her magically heal an old women of her  
  
disease." replied Yusuke looking happy.  
  
"So, she's the goddess of healing?" asked Hiei with a smirk.   
  
"So what if I am?" asked the girl, as she wrenched her hand away from Yusuke. "Don't  
  
touch me!"  
  
"Ka..." stated the girl, but quickly stopped. I looked to see Kagome and Sango looking  
  
away. What is going on? There was a long pause of silence. "Bye!" called the girl. "I'll go  
  
home."  
  
"What just happened?" asked Kuwabara confused. I was confused too. Obviously she  
  
came here to play, but than why did she suddenly say she was going home.  
  
***  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
That was close. Mayu, Kanna, and Rin, you three have caused so much trouble. What will  
  
I do if you three got hurt?   
  
'Destroy the world?' suggested Sango.  
  
'Maybe before, but not anymore.' I replied, looking at Kurama.   
  
'Yes, you wouldn't.' agreed Sango. 'I wouldn't either.'  
  
'Our time is almost up.' I stated sadly, as I tried to hold in tears. "Let's go home." I  
  
suggested out loud. The guys gave us curious glances, but didn't say anything to our relief.   
  
  
  
***  
  
"Why are you two so sad?" asked Kuwabara, pointing to me and Sango.   
  
"Kagome what's wrong?" asked Kurama as he pulled me into an embrace.   
  
"A frown doesn't suit you." stated Hiei, as he glanced at Sango. "Did you catch a cold?"  
  
Sango didn't even have the heart to argue, as she shook her head. I could tell this reaction startled  
  
Hiei very much.  
  
"Wait here." I said to Kurama and the others, as I pulled away from his embrace and  
  
walked to my room.   
  
"There is defiantly something wrong with those two." stated Kuwabara, after Sango  
  
followed me into my room.   
  
"Isn't that obvious." retorted Yusuke, as Sango and I came back out. I sat by Kurama, and  
  
showed him a white, rose charm necklace. I put around his neck, as he gave me a questioning  
  
look.   
  
"Promise me that no matter what, don't take this necklace off." I pleaded urgently.  
  
Kurama nodded his head, and I gave him a slight smile.   
  
"Put this on!" yelled Sango, as she tried to put the black, fire sword charm necklace on  
  
Hiei.  
  
"I am not!" retorted Hiei. They argued and fought for another half an hour before Sango  
  
gave up.   
  
"Here, than just hold it." stated Sango, as she tossed it to Hiei.   
  
***  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
We spent the rest of the day at Kagome's house. Yusuke and Kuwabara were playing  
  
video games with Kagome's little brother Souta. "I beat you!" yelled Souta.  
  
"Uh, un!" replied Kuwabara.  
  
"Uh, hun!" yelled back Yusuke.Sango and Hiei had started one of the worst  
  
bickering fight in all their time together.   
  
Kagome had clung onto me for over five hours now, not that I minded. But this has never  
  
happened before. What's this? I touched Kagome's cheek, and felt hot, fresh tears rolling off.  
  
"Kagome, what's wrong?" I asked, worried.  
  
"Nothing." replied Kagome as she wiped her tears away and hugged me even tighter.  
  
"Just promise me you'll be happy no matter what happens." cried Kagome, as she continued to  
  
cry. Now I'm really confused, what is happening?  
  
  
  
***  
  
~Hiei's POV~  
  
What's wrong with Sango? She's picking fights with me at everything. Even before, she  
  
wasn't like this. "Hiei!" yelled Sango.   
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Promise me that you won't go back to your cold self no matter what." pleaded Sango  
  
softly. One minutes she argues like theirs no tomorrow, and the next she is pleading with me.   
  
"Hn." I replied, and Sango smiled at me.   
  
***  
  
Please read and review!  
  
Review Responses:  
  
LoveYouAlways: Was it really sad? Then the next chapter is even worse! Yes, Kagome and  
  
Sango are the elder ones. ^_^ Things are going to go downhill next chapter.  
  
Kya: Don't cry! Save your tears for the next chapter! Which, I might add, could lose my head.  
  
^_^  
  
Artemis the Goddess: Glad you liked it! Please update yours when you have the time, okay!  
  
DemonLady1: Yes, of course I does! Yeah, they are! Bingo! You got it, and good reasoning too!  
  
Such an genius! ^_~  
  
Ryoko: This is a really good name. I won't forget the others, and thanks for reviewing!  
  
Mimiru3: Well, they will die, but it will have a happy ending, I think. Depends on my mood  
  
swings.   
  
Hinoke: It was? Please don't cry! I'll try to make it longer, but no promises.   
  
Michelle: Glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Wolfgrl13: Well, I stated that their were three missing goddesses, but I also said they had two  
  
older sisters. Hint, hint. ^_^ Hope that helped!  
  
Shrin-chan: Glad you found it cute! Yes, Hiei blushing is cute!  
  
Harmony: Hope this answered you question to who was the third. Sango and Kagome are  
  
goddesses, be patient, and it will all be explained the next chapter!  
  
Kagome-gurl: I hope it has a good ending too. Depends on my mood. ^_^ Let's hope I'm in a  
  
good mood.   
  
Darkened Skyes: Me too. No, no Inuyasha bashing next chapter. But their might be some later.  
  
CrissyKitty: I think Sango might be a little taller, but not much. You ask hard question! ^_^  
  
arrow-card: I'll try, as always, depends on my mood! I hope I'm in a good mood too!  
  
Anime Fan26: Glad to hear this is your favorite story. I' m so happy you like it!   
  
SurfAngel: me too, it will depend on my mood. ^_^  
  
emerald: Okay, and I hope you liked this update. So do you prefer emerald or Steff?  
  
ANAme-chan: Well, he was saying that later on, he wants to marry Kagome. Since Shippo asked  
  
if their going to have babies. So Kurama said no, but not sure about later on. ^_^ Hope that made  
  
sense!  
  
ChibiBakaKitsune: I'll try to make it happy, it all depends on my mood. If I'm happy, the sotry  
  
ends happy. And the other way around too!  
  
Hieifangurl: Yes, they are a couple! Happy to hear you love my story!   
  
Kitanna: I did update as soon as I can! Glad you like it! ^_^  
  
ladyofthedargons1: Sorry, I didn't mean too. I stated in the beginning their were three missing  
  
goddesses, and they had two older sisters. So equaling five goddesses so far. And at the place  
  
where gods and goddesses dwell, there are a lot more! ^_^ Hope that helped! Also the dying part  
  
will be answered next chapter!  
  
Crazyblade: Kikyou bashing will come in another few chapters! Be patient!   
  
Anime Kistune: Glad you like the confession! I did too! I couldn't think of any other way to  
  
make Hiei admit!  
  
Cassandra: Thanks for the compliment! Glad you like that chapter!  
  
Punk-dragon: Glad you like it! Thanks for reading and reviewing! ^_~  
  
sesshoumarulover713: Well, find out in the next chapter! So, you should be saved by  
  
Sesshoumaru now! ^_~ I also read your story, and it was great, but the review button doesn't  
  
work for me! It hasn't worked for three months now! So please update soon!  
  
Dark Topaz: Well, it depends on my mood! ^_^ I'll try to make it happy, but no promises!  
  
The Youkai Nightmare: Yes, I like that too! Maybe you shouldn't eat that much sugar! ^_^ I did  
  
once, and.....uh....lets not talk about that! Hope you didn't kill your dog.   
  
Lady of the Squirrels: Glad you liked it! Don't attack me! I'll update! ^_^ Glad you squirrels like  
  
it too! How was this chapter?  
  
Tsuukishin-sama: Glad you liked that chapter and Rin! I like Rin a lot too! Hope you enjoyed this  
  
chapter! 


	17. Left Behind

Disclaimer: I don't own them! So don't sue!  
  
***  
  
Left Behind  
  
  
  
Right after school, the guys volunteered to walk Kagome and Sango home, but they  
  
declined. They had a sad expression on, but the guys choose to ignore this. 'Sango, it is time.'  
  
whispered Kagome telepathically.  
  
'Yes, but Kurama will be devastated!' added Sango.  
  
'What about Hiei?'  
  
'He'll be happier after I left. He'll probably forget me the next second!' retorted Sango,  
  
sounding cheerful, too cheerful. Sango was trying to cover up her sadness by acting as if it didn't  
  
mean anything. But Kagome knew.  
  
'In exactly five seconds, step into the road.' stated Kagome, as they stood by the curve.  
  
'5, 4, 3, 2, Now!' Both Kagome and Sango stepped into the road as a truck ran straight into them.  
  
'We're going home.'  
  
'Yes, we are.' was Sango's last thought. The two girls laid in a pool of their own blood.  
  
(Everybody throws daggers and bombs at me. Hey! Their not dead! Who ever heard of goddesses  
  
dying! DR: ME! DY: Fine, goddess can die, but they don't die because a truck hit them!)  
  
***  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
I suddenly stopped walking, and Hiei landed in front of me. "Guys, what's wrong?"  
  
Asked Yusuke. Without a word, Hiei and I went top speed to where the girls were headed. My  
  
stomach tightened into a knot, fearing the worst. I knew Yusuke and Kuwabara were following  
  
us.   
  
I pushed through the crowd, just in time to see them lift two girls onto the ambulance.  
  
Hiei and I sniffed the air, and immediately identified that the blood belonged to Sango and  
  
Kagome. I stood their in shock, unable to move.  
  
"Who did this?" growled Hiei, as he glared at the truck driver. I followed his gaze to the  
  
guy who did this, and hatred burned inside me. We were both mad with rage, and was going to  
  
attack him when a pair of arms stopped me.  
  
"Shrimp, calm down!" cried Kuwabara, but I wasn't listening either. Kuwabara was  
  
knocked twenty yards away by Hiei, but I didn't care. I struggled against Yusuke's grasps.   
  
"Listen, let's go see Koenma! He knows about this!" stated Yusuke, and I seemed  
  
to snap out of it. In a second, Hiei and I were at racing to Koenma's office.  
  
***  
  
~Yusuke's POV~  
  
When Kuwabara and I finally reached Koenma's office, we were out of breath. Hiei and  
  
Kurama seemed to be ten times faster than before. We looked up in shock after panting, to see  
  
Hiei had Koenma by the neck. Kurama made no move to stop this, but began questioning him.  
  
They were both losing it!  
  
"If you'll put me down, I'll look into it." gasped Koenma, as Hiei dropped him. Ogre  
  
quickly ran in and whispered into Koenma's ear. "What game are you two playing?" demanded  
  
Koenma.  
  
"This is no game." snarled Hiei.  
  
"There is no one called Kagome Higurashi, or Sango Taija! But there is someone called  
  
Yume Higurashi, and Sakura Taija." stated Koenma, as he paced on top of his desk.  
  
"Your lying!" exclaimed Kurama with deadly calmness.   
  
"No, I'm not." replied Koenma, "And those two died at the age of five."  
  
***  
  
~Author's POV~  
  
~At the gates of heaven~  
  
"Kagome-nee-chan!" cried Rin, as she hugged Kagome.   
  
"Sango-nee-chan!" cried Mayu, as she hugged Sango. Kanna just held back, and smiled.  
  
"What's wrong? You two look sad!"  
  
"We're fine." replied Kagome, as she led her three little sisters toward the home of the  
  
gods and goddesses. Heaven.   
  
'What do you mean by fine?' asked Sango. 'Kurama is probably...' Sango was cut off  
  
when the other gods and goddesses greeted their return.  
  
"So how was your experience?" asked one. "Found a good body to posses?"  
  
"Bad." replied Sango. "Good, to answer you second question."  
  
"So how did you decided to separate from your human body?" asked another.  
  
"Truck." replied Kagome.  
  
"Wow, that's a change. Usually goddesses chose to either drown, or eat poison."  
  
murmured a god. They followed the five goddess, until Kagome shut the castle gate in their  
  
faces.   
  
"How annoying." stated Sango, as she walked toward her chambers.   
  
"I agree." replied Kagome, as she followed Sango. "I don't ever want to go to earth,  
  
again. The experience is to hard."  
  
"Really?" asked Rin, as she smiled.  
  
"Remember one thing." lectured Kagome to her three younger sisters. "That when you are  
  
to go to earth, stay away from the guys!"  
  
"Why do we have to go?" asked Kanna.  
  
"It's required that all gods and goddess do so at a certain age. And after you return from  
  
your 'trip' you prepare for the mating ceremony." explained Sango.   
  
"Then why didn't you tell Hiei and Kurama to join?" asked Kanna bluntly.  
  
"It might cause them their life!" argued Kagome, as she turned away to hide her tears.  
  
"The people joining this contest to win out hand in marriage isn't easy. There are no rules saying  
  
they had to play fairly, and then can kill each other outside the ring too."  
  
"Not to mention, Kurama and Hiei aren't exactly the strongest." added Sango. "Demons  
  
from the Makai are attending too."  
  
"Then was one of our parents a demon?" asked Rin.  
  
"Yes." replied Kagome. "Father was, but after he won, he was appointed to be a god."  
  
"Oh." replied Mayu. "This is really confusing."   
  
"Letter, milady!" cried a servant as he knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in." called Sango, as they all took a seat. Kagome opened the letter, as an image  
  
appeared.  
  
"Hi, Kagome." stated Kikyou with a wicked grin. "So you came back too. Where's  
  
Inuyasha?"  
  
"Shut up!" yelled Sango. "At least we found good human bodies to posses. You took that  
  
of a zombie."  
  
"Well, it was the only one left that looked like me!" yelled back Kikyou. "That slut there  
  
took the better one. I should have received that body."  
  
"Watch your mouth." commanded Kagome. "We are back in the heaven realm, and I am  
  
your superior!"  
  
"Yeah!" agreed Rin. "Kagome's is the next ruler of this realm!" Kikyou bowed and  
  
apologized grudgingly, and disappeared. The letter burned up into thin air, and Kagome sighed.   
  
***  
  
~In the human world~  
  
Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kagome and Sango's family stood there  
  
unmoving. Mrs. Higurashi, and Mrs. Taija burst into tears. "My little girl!" they cried.   
  
"If you don't mind me asking," asked Yusuke, as politely as he could. "Was their name  
  
always Kagome and Sango?"  
  
"Actually, no. Their names are Yume, and Sakura. But on the day of their fifth birthday,  
  
they said they wanted to change their name to Kagome and Sango!"   
  
"Was Koenma telling the truth?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"Maybe Sango and Kagome never did exist." added Yusuke, as he glanced at his two  
  
friends. Then looked up to watch, as Kagome and Sango's body were burned. Kurama and Hiei  
  
turned away, and raced off. Yusuke sighed, and took off after them again.  
  
"Not again!" whined Kuwabara as he too, went after them.   
  
"When did you two start drinking wine?" demanded Yusuke, when he found his two friends.  
  
"Since their death." replied Hiei coldly, as he took another gulp.  
  
"It helps you forget the pain." added Kurama, trying to get himself drunk.   
  
"Fine, I'll join you two!" yelled Yusuke, as he took a bottle of wine, and joined in.  
  
"Hey, wait for me!" called Kuwabara. So the four of them sat their in solemn silence.   
  
***  
  
Please read and review!  
  
The End! Everyone ties to kill me! JUST KIDDING! ^_^   
  
EXPLANATION: For those of you who are confused, here is the explanation. Kagome, Sango,  
  
and a bunch of other gods and goddesses were sent to earth at a certain age to better understand  
  
the humans. In order to do so, they posses the body of someone who had just died, and has  
  
almost identical looks. It just so happened that two five year old girls that looked exactly liked  
  
Kagome and Sango died that day. So they took control, and changed the dead girls names to  
  
theirs.  
  
During the ten years, they learned much about the humans. They were unattached, until  
  
Hiei and Kurama came into the picture. But Kagome and Sango had to leave, for the mating  
  
ceremony was to begin shortly. Kurama and Hiei could have joined, but Kagome and Sango were  
  
worried for their safety.   
  
When the time did come, the only way to separate from the human body was to die. So  
  
Kagome and Sango purposely got run over, and returned to the heaven realm. Kikyou, who had   
  
unfortunately possessed a zombie's body had also returned. Since their wasn't anyone else who  
  
looked like Kikyou.   
  
So now, after ten long years, all the gods and goddesses have returned, and are preparing  
  
for the ceremony. The two greatest prizes being Kagome and Sango. Kagome, the high goddess,  
  
goddess of the moon/sun. Her sister, Sango, goddess of fire. The demons of Makai are  
  
assembling, along with many others, in an attempt to win their hands in marriage. Who will win?  
  
HOPE THAT HELPED! IF IT DIDN'T, LEAVE YOUR EMAIL, AND STATE IT IN A  
  
REVIEW!  
  
Review Responses:  
  
DemonLady1: Then that's good news! I think everyone has an ego! ^_^ Glad you like!  
  
Mimiru3: Actually, I am in a mood to write a happy ending, but first we have to go through the  
  
depression section first. Which is probably another chapter or two.  
  
Kya: Yeah, I did kill them off, but their still alive! Hope your not angry!   
  
Tsukishin-sama: I decided it will have a happy ending, after I get done with the sad part, which in  
  
another chapter or two. What happens between the couples? Find out for yourself! ^_^ How  
  
many more chapters? I have no clue!  
  
Darkened Skyes: Yes, their will be a happy ending, but I'm gonna let them all suffer from  
  
sadness first. Just one or two more chapters, and I'll make it happy again, okay?  
  
Kagome-gurl: It will, it's going to have a happy ending! It's to hard to write an alternate one, so  
  
I'll just do happy one. Well, as you know, I deleted hard earned love. I didn't want too, but it's  
  
going to bring me a lot of trouble.  
  
Punk-dragon: Well, is this considered truly devastating? If it is, then what would you call the  
  
next chapter? But It'll end happy, okay?  
  
Hinoke: Uh, I just made them leave! Don't hurt me! It's going to have a happy ending, so don't  
  
kill me!  
  
Ryoko: Yes, it's just going to go downhill for maybe another chapter or two, then uphill, okay?  
  
Do you get what I mean? If you don't, it's okay, not many people do!  
  
Artemis the Goddess: Glad you liked the chapter! Update yours soon too! I wanna read them!  
  
Please?   
  
Ladyofthedragons1: Well, I'm not sure if I made you cry! It depends how emotional people are.  
  
And, I have no clue! ^_^  
  
Hiei Luvs Me: Yeah, they left! But this isn't the end! Be prepared for more depression next  
  
chapter! It'll end happy, just in case you wanted to know!  
  
Sesshoumarulover713: Your story is turning out great! I love it very much, keep the updates  
  
coming! Now, give me the answers, because I updated!   
  
Me: Here's more! Sorry for the wait! Too many stories to work on! I'm like writing every second  
  
I get! ^_~  
  
Hieifangurl: They left, but it'll have a happy ending, okay? But its going to come after the  
  
depressing moments.  
  
Anime Fan26: I updated as soon as I could, and I'm not sure how many chapter are left. It  
  
depends.  
  
Emerald: I picked happy! Well, they left this chapter, and I forgot to give hints! Sorry! Well, your  
  
not dead, are you? I don't think so, but I wouldn't know! So, do I get any clone characters?  
  
Susan: I updated as soon as I could! Hope you didn't have to wait to long! ^_^  
  
eX Driver Liz: I continued, and since I decided happy, no, its far from over! ^_~  
  
wolfgrl13: Glad you got it, and don't sick your demons on me! But thanks for the warning!  
  
Here's the chapter you wanted!  
  
The Youkai Nightmare: Well, you can stop crying, it's going to have a happy ending. But it's  
  
going to go through the stage of depressing moments first!   
  
Harmony: Glad you like, and I'm not sure how many chapters are left! Stupid me, but I haven't  
  
written them yet!   
  
Kagura7: Glad you liked that chapter, and hope you like the rest too! ^_^  
  
Michelle: Well, since I decided it was going to be happy, it's not coming to an end! So, just stick  
  
with me, okay?  
  
Lady of the Squirrels: It's going to be a bit depressing, but it will have a happy ending! Hope you  
  
and your squirrels like my decision!  
  
Amelle: It's going to be even more depressing the next chapter, I think. But it's going to end  
  
happy!  
  
Susan: I updated as soon as I could! It's going to have a happy ending, and I'm glad you like it!  
  
^_^ 


	18. Watching

Disclaimer: I don't own, so you no sue! I don't own the two songs either! They belong to Richie  
  
Ren!  
  
***  
  
Watching  
  
  
  
The next morning, Yusuke awoke to the sound of someone knocking on the window.  
  
Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei were still asleep. "Botan?" asked Yusuke, as he yawned. He kicked  
  
Kuwabara awake, and the three of them walked into a different room to talk.  
  
"There's another mission." stated Botan.  
  
"Not now!" cried Kuwabara.  
  
"Yea, the two in the living room are in no shape to do anything." added Yusuke, as Botan  
  
gave an understanding nod.   
  
"But this is really important." argued Botan after a while. "Let's ask them first." The  
  
three nodded, and walked back into the living room, only to find that the two were no longer  
  
there.  
  
***  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
I silently walked along the beach side, and tried to calm myself down. Kagome's gone,  
  
and there isn't anything worthwhile to do anymore. I gazed into the open ocean, so calm and  
  
beautiful.   
  
Was leaving really cruel?  
  
Or gentleness the real heartless one?  
  
Or are lonely people careless?  
  
No day, no night, no desire.  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
I quickly ran into my room, and hoped with all my luck, that Kurama had the necklace  
  
with him. I chanted something, and my mirror showed me the image of Kurama near the ocean.  
  
Good, he has the necklace with him. I really want to tell you that I'm fine, and all, but I can't. I  
  
felt my eyes watering at the depressed look on Kurama's face.  
  
"Kurama, only if you knew. But it's better this way." I murmured.   
  
Is there danger ahead?  
  
Or betrayal really considerate?  
  
Or shouldn't escape be easy?  
  
Words flee with the sand.  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
Kagome, did you know this was going to happen? You kept making me promise that no  
  
matter what I'll be happy, and live on. Why was I so stupid, as to not notice? I clenched my fists,  
  
and my heart burned with loss. "Kagome, why did you leave me?"  
  
  
  
A step forward is dusk.  
  
A step backward is life.  
  
The wind isn't calm, waves aren't still.  
  
The heart unbalanced, nowhere to escape.  
  
Haven't you understood that I can't live without you? I had never felt this way toward  
  
anyone before! I blinked back the tears that threatened to fall, and collapsed on the sandy beach.  
  
The sound of waves crashing reached my ears.  
  
The boat I await has not arrived.  
  
The person I await has not understood.  
  
Loneliness sinks into the ocean.  
  
Even if the future isn't here, I still am.   
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
Kurama, I do understand. I feel exactly the same way as you do, if not worse. I felt more  
  
tears drop, as I clenched my fists even tighter. Stupid rules! I would rather not be a goddess at all,  
  
if it meant I could spend my life with you. "Why is love so painful and unfair?"  
  
When the tide goes, the heart will follow.  
  
When the tide comes, you still haven't returned.  
  
The past will float to the surface.  
  
When memories come, you are already gone.  
  
Kurama, remember the promise you made me. Don't ever break that. You will always be  
  
in my heart, no matter what. I should never have fell in love in the first place. Maybe than it  
  
would have been easier on both of us.   
  
A wave unconquered, a wave once more attacking.  
  
The vast ocean, always in storm.  
  
A wave too late, a wave already passed.  
  
Life has just awaken.  
  
Deep Pacific Ocean, deep heartbreak.  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
"Hey, your cute." cooed a bunch of girls, as I walked away. "Hey, where are you going?"  
  
I didn't pay attention to them, as I gazed at all the couples. Why can everyone else have  
  
happiness, when mine was brutally ripped from me?  
  
Was leaving really cruel?  
  
Or gentleness the real heartless one?  
  
Or are lonely people careless?   
  
No day, no night, no desire.   
  
After so many centuries of living, I had finally opened up myself, and truly loved  
  
someone, only to wake up to find it all gone. Was this all a dream? Maybe these never happened?  
  
I should never had fell in love. There is only myself to blame.  
  
Is there danger ahead?  
  
Or betrayal really considerate?  
  
Or shouldn't escape be easy?  
  
Words flee with the sand.  
  
I have to get out of this depressed stage. But it's so hard. As soon as I try to forget, the  
  
image of Kagome pops up in my head. I looked into the deep ocean, and sighed a frustrated sigh.  
  
Life was much easier when I didn't care about anything.  
  
A step forward is dusk.  
  
A step backward is life.  
  
The wind isn't calm, waves aren't still.  
  
The heart unbalanced, nowhere to escape.  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
"What are you looking at?" asked Kanna, as she Kagome stared into mirror. "Isn't that  
  
Kurama?"  
  
"Yes." replied Kagome.   
  
"Now I really don't want to go to earth." stated Kanna.  
  
The boat I await has not arrived.  
  
The person I await has not understood.  
  
Loneliness sinks into the ocean.  
  
Even if the future isn't here, I still am.   
  
Happiness isn't real. I don't want to join the mating ceremony! The objects in my room  
  
cracked, as my power clashed with everything. In a few seconds, my room was a total mess.  
  
Kanna gasped, and quickly ran out of my room.  
  
When the tide goes, the heart will follow.  
  
When the tide comes, you still haven't returned.  
  
The past will float to the surface.  
  
When memories come, you are already gone.  
  
I watched all the happy couples on the beach, and felt a pang of jealousy. The humans are  
  
so lucky. Able to enjoy the freedom of love. We might be goddesses, but are bound to many  
  
rules. It just isn't fair!  
  
A wave unconquered, a wave once more attacking.  
  
The vast ocean, always in storm.  
  
A wave too late, a wave already passed.  
  
Life has just awaken.  
  
Deep Pacific Ocean, deep heartbreak.  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
What's worse is I'm bound to my word. I have to live a happy life, and I will keep that  
  
promise. After today, I will start over again. I will never fall in love, Kagome will be the only one  
  
I ever love, forever.  
  
A wave unconquered, a wave once more attacking.  
  
The vast ocean, always in storm.  
  
A wave too late, a wave already passed.  
  
Life has just awaken.  
  
Deep Pacific Ocean, deep heartbreak.  
  
Deep Pacific Ocean, deep heartbreak.   
  
(I don't own this! Lyrics by lyricsmansion.com. Sang by Richie Ren. It's a Chinese song that was  
  
translated.)  
  
***  
  
~Meanwhile, at a deserted part of the beach~  
  
~Hiei's POV~  
  
Wench, where are you? I know your to stubborn to die. I gazed at the setting sun and the  
  
blue ocean, standing on a large boulder. Your not dead. I know your not! "You bitch! Quite  
  
playing games!"  
  
Let me sing you a song.  
  
Sing my true feelings for you.  
  
Maybe this is the last time I will ever see you.  
  
~Sango's POV~  
  
Wench? Wench? How dare he? You insensitive, egoistical, uncaring, selfish jerk! I'm here  
  
depressed, and your calling me names? Why you, if I was there, I would beat the pulp out of  
  
you! And Kagome says you would be sad, humph.   
  
Leaving wasn't something I wanted to do.  
  
Saying good-bye is something no one wants.  
  
Let me loudly scream that I love you.  
  
~Hiei's POV~  
  
She's really gone. Who am I to bicker with now? I raised my fists, and shattered the boulder to  
  
pieces, and creating a large crater at the same time. "Why were you so stupid, as to get yourself  
  
run over?" I demanded angrily.  
  
I blame myself, not daring to say my secret.  
  
After I lost you, do I realize that you are precious.  
  
I really want you, is it to late?  
  
I'm willing to use everything to trade you back.  
  
I should never had put my guard down. What is this strange feeling of emptiness inside me?  
  
Stupid, weak, human emotions. How did I get myself tangled into this in the first place? "Bitch,  
  
this is all your fault!"  
  
I'm willing to stay by your side for eternity.  
  
If you are willing, I am willing.   
  
~Sango's POV~  
  
Stupid bastard, and I actually feel sadness. "I should never have opened my heart to you. It's  
  
so painful."  
  
"What is?" asked Rin, as she popped into my room. "Wow, Hiei looks angry and sad."  
  
"What?" I asked, confused. "He's been cursing me for hours."  
  
"That means he cares for you." replied Rin. "Sango-nee-chan, Rin think your grief has clouded  
  
your judgement."   
  
Let me sing you a song.  
  
Sing my true feeling for you.  
  
Maybe this is the last time I will ever see you.  
  
"So, does he really care for me?" I whispered quietly.  
  
"Of course. He isn't the type to say it straight out. Rin can feel it though his actions, and his  
  
words." added Rin. "You really didn't want to come back, did you?"  
  
"What are you saying?" I asked, as I turned away. But I knew what Rin said was true. I felt so  
  
much happiness when I was arguing with that bastard!  
  
Leaving wasn't something I wanted to do.  
  
Saying good-bye is something no one wants.   
  
Let my loudly scream that I love you.  
  
"I never even got the chance to tell him that I loved him." I whispered, in a cracking voice.  
  
"Rin heard mama say there are regrets for everyone. Sango-nee-chan shouldn't take everything  
  
to heart. It will break you." cried Rin, as tears dropped. I quickly wiped the tears away, and  
  
reassured her that I was fine.  
  
"Maybe Hiei and I will be able to meet again, one day." I stated, trying to sound cheerful, but  
  
failed horribly.  
  
I blame myself, not daring to say my secret.  
  
After I lost you, do I realize that you are precious.  
  
I really want you, is it to late.  
  
I'm willing to use everything to trade you back.  
  
"Sango-onee-chan." cried Mayu. "I was watching Kagome-onee-chan, and she's cracking up. I  
  
don't think this is healthy for her. You don't look to well yourself."  
  
"I'm fine." I replied. It just that my heart hurts so much. It feels as if it's going to shatterany  
  
second. "Why don't you go outside and play? I want some time alone." My sisters nodded, and  
  
scrambled out.  
  
I'm really willing to stay by your side for eternity.  
  
If you are willing, I am willing.  
  
~Hiei's POV~  
  
I took out the necklace Sango gave me, and looked at it. How can such a little item bring up  
  
so much painful memories? I promised her I would not fall into depression, though I didn't really  
  
promise that out loud.  
  
I really want you, is it to late.  
  
I'm willing to use everything to trade you back.  
  
I'm really willing to stay by your side for eternity.  
  
If you are willing, I am willing.  
  
After staring at the jewel for another few minutes, I brought my hand back, and tossed it into  
  
the ocean, as far as I could. I watched it sink into the deep ocean below, and then turned and left.  
  
No more of this pain. This is the past, and I am starting over again. I am never falling in love  
  
again.  
  
I really want you, is it to late.  
  
I'm willing to use everything to trade you back.  
  
I'm really willing to stay by your side for eternity.  
  
If you are willing, I am willing.   
  
(Sang by Richie Ren. I translated this into English, so it's kinda crappy, but bare with it, okay?)  
  
~Sango's POV~  
  
"IDIOT! WHY DID YOU THROW THAT AWAY!" I yelled, when my mirror suddenly  
  
turned back to my reflection.  
  
"Sango, what's wrong?" asked a tear-stained Kagome, as she rushed in. Kanna, Rin, and  
  
Mayu rushed in a second later.  
  
"That bastard tossed the necklace into the sea." I replied.  
  
"Not surprised." added Kagome. "This is Hiei we're talking about. He doesn't like to feel  
  
weak, and that necklace brings him painful memories."  
  
"What painful memories?" asked a voice at the door.  
  
"Ah!" I screamed. "Don't do that!"  
  
"What are you doing here?" demanded Kagome, as she wiped away the tears.  
  
"What does it look like?" asked the guy at the door. "I'm your body guard, and you just  
  
screamed. I thought you were in danger."  
  
"He has a point." I stated, as I stood up.  
  
"Who are you helping anyway?" asked Kagome, as she frowned. "Kuronue, can you take  
  
Kanna, Rin, and Mayu outside? I want to speak to Sango alone."  
  
"I'm not a babysitter." stated Kuronue firmly.  
  
"Please?" Kagome begged, as he sighed and nodded his head.  
  
***  
  
~Yusuke's POV~  
  
I looked everywhere, but with no luck. I quickly ran back to the house, and burst through  
  
the door. "Kuwabara, did Hiei and Kurama come back?"  
  
"Nope." replied Kuwabara, as I took a seat.  
  
"Okay, when we do find them, remember not to mention the name Sango to Hiei and the  
  
name Kagome to Kurama."I stated firmly.  
  
"Right." replied Kuwabara. "Sango, don't mention the name Sango to the shrimp. But why  
  
can't I mention the name Sango? I mean, what's so scary about the name Sango? I know lots of  
  
people named Sango. Fine, fine, I won't mention Sango." stated Kuwabara, as Yusuke raised his  
  
fists.  
  
"You idiot!" snarled Hiei. "You just said you wouldn't say the name, and you just said it six  
  
times."  
  
"Kuwabara, and you were saying? You need to get your eyes checked." I yelled, as I  
  
whacked him across the head. "We'll take you to see the eye doctor later. Hiei, where's  
  
Kurama?"  
  
"Kurama can take care of himself." snorted Hiei.  
  
***  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
I was walking down the alleyway, trying to hide all my depression before I met my  
  
mother. "Kurama, where do you think your going?" asked a voice from behind me, as he grabbed  
  
my shoulders. I spun around, and came face to face with Karasu.   
  
"How are you still alive?" I murmured, as fear crept up inside me. I don't have the potion  
  
to turn me into Youko.   
  
"I was revived, by the goddess of hated, Kikyou." replied Karasu calmly. The goddess of  
  
hatred? What does Karasu want?  
  
"Me?" asked Karasu, as if reading my mind. "Want you." I started backing up, as I pulled  
  
a rose from my hair. It doesn't matter if I die, that way, I'll be able to finally erase all this pain.  
  
But I have a feeling Karasu is going to want more than just death from me.   
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
"Kuronue, do you have to follow me every step?" I demanded.  
  
"Well, you were the one who saved me from going to hell. So I was assigned to protect you  
  
always, and the ceremony is coming closer, and demons are arriving. This could prove to be  
  
dangerous, so I have to follow your every step."  
  
"What about Sango?" I asked.  
  
"You know very well that Akume is her body guard. He'll protect her with his life, like I will  
  
with you." replied Kuronue. "I do hope you get a good match."  
  
"Right, you don't happen to have a cure for a headache, do you?" I asked hopefully.  
  
"You're a goddess, why would you have a headache?" asked Kuronue curiously.  
  
"Never mind. I kinda guessed you would give me that answer." I added, as I walked though  
  
the gardens.  
  
"Kagome." snarled Kikyou, as she stomped up to me. "What a pleasure to meet you here."  
  
"I agree." I replied. "Where's your body guard? Don't you know how dangerous it is  
  
without one at a time like this? Wait, you want to get raped, don't you? That's why you don't  
  
have him with you, or is it he doesn't obey you?"  
  
"Bitch!" yelled Kikyou, as her anger flared. I stood unaffected.  
  
"You will show her highness proper respect." snarled Kuronue, as he prepared to beat  
  
Kikyou up. I stopped Kuronue.   
  
"She's mine." I stated calmly. Now I have something to vent my anger on. I gave a  
  
wicked grin, as I cracked my knuckles. I am gonna have one hell of a good time beating up  
  
Kikyou.   
  
***  
  
Please read and review! (Whew, this chapter was the longest I ever wrote!)  
  
Thanks for all the great reviews! They really inspired me! I would love to do review responses,  
  
but I have to leave for Lake Tahoe this minute! I'll update again Tuesday or Wednesday, okay?  
  
Please tell me what you think about this chapter! ^_^ 


	19. Just In Time

Disclaimer: I don't own, so please don't sue! ^_^  
  
NOTICE!: I am so sorry for the late update! I have REALLY GOOD excuses! Honest!  
  
1. School started.  
  
2. I sprained my back. (Stupid tree)  
  
3: Remember the fic Vixens? Well, I found out it violated a rule, so it was erased. In addition, my  
  
account was locked for over a week as punishment.  
  
Good enough? Okay, I better just get this over with, my backs killing me!  
  
***  
  
Just In Time  
  
  
  
Kagome looked at Kikyou, and a small, evil smirk appeared. Kuronue stood back, and  
  
yawned. "This is going to be fun." he murmured to himself. Kikyou began backing away, as  
  
Kagome's power crackled around her.  
  
"Y-you a-aren't r-r-really g-going t-to a-a-attack me, a-are y-you?" stuttered Kikyou, as  
  
she took off at full speed. She was flung back by a blast of blue light.   
  
"Kikyou, where do you think your going?" asked Kagome, as her hands glowed a light  
  
blue color.   
  
"Ring of hate!" yelled Kikyou, as she threw a black explosive circle. Kagome easily  
  
caught it, as if it was a frisbee, and threw it back at Kikyou.  
  
"Your little tricks can't harm me." Kagome taught Kikyou. "I draw power from the sun  
  
during the morning, and the moon at night. Not only that, they heal me also."  
  
"Wouldn't that make you invincible?" demanded Kikyou.  
  
"No." replied Kagome.  
  
"How?" asked Kikyou, as she got up with a wounded shoulder.  
  
"Anyone with a quarter of a brain should be able to figure that out!" exclaimed Kuronue.  
  
Kagome nodded her head, and raised her hand high into the sky.   
  
"When the sun or moon is blocked, silly." said Kagome. "Though that doesn't mean I'm  
  
weak. I can still easily defeat ten of you. The sun and moon just power me up, and give me quick  
  
healing proprieties."  
  
"What are you going to do?" asked Kikyou, trying to sound brave.  
  
"Vent all my anger out on you." Kagome replied, as she faced her palm toward the sun.  
  
"Tell me, Kikyou, do you like roasted things?"  
  
"Yes, why?" asked Kikyou, suspiciously.   
  
"Because your going to be roasted soon enough." Kagome replied, as the sun's heat  
  
increased ten folds. The strange thing was, it was only directed at Kikyou. Two feet away from  
  
Kikyou, it was normal temperature.   
  
Kikyou fell to the ground, and started taking her clothes off. "I'll meet you somewhere  
  
else." stated Kuronue, noticing what Kikyou was doing. Kagome nodded, and he scurried away.  
  
"Kagome, please stop this." pleaded Kikyou desperately, as her skin started to get burned.  
  
"Princess Kagome!" Kikyou cried.  
  
  
  
***  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
Karasu started taking steps toward me, while I took steps back. "Rose whip." I yelled, and  
  
lashed out at Karasu, who easily dodged. The next second, he had ripped the whip from me.  
  
Suddenly a bomb went off on my hands and legs. I fell to the ground, unable to move at all.   
  
Karasu pinned my arms and legs to the ground, and brutally kissed me on the lips. I  
  
summoned a whip from my hair, but Karasu easily caught it. "You can't win. Now your mine."  
  
stated Karasu with a sadistic grin. No! I won't let this happen!  
  
***  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
I watched as Kikyou scorched in the hot sun. Suddenly a red wave length quickly flashed  
  
across me. Kurama! He's in danger! That's what red stands for. I quickly released Kikyou, and  
  
rushed off. I know I am going to get into big trouble for returning to earth with no permission,  
  
but this isn't important anymore!  
  
I teleported to the spot where the necklace I gave Kurama was blinking dangerously. I  
  
quickly took in the sight and gasped. "Let go of him!" I yelled, as the guy turned toward me.  
  
"You dare disturb us? I will kill you for that." murmured the guy, as he got off of  
  
Kurama. I looked at Kurama, and could feel tears that threatened to fall. He was covered in his  
  
own blood, and his lips was bleeding also.   
  
His clothes were torn on top, but thankfully I made it in time, and no serious damage was  
  
done. I turned my attention to the guy, as an energy bomb formed in his hand. He threw it at me.  
  
"Midnight barrier!" I cried, as the blast disintegrated.   
  
***  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
I was so relived with Karasu got off me. Who did that voice belong too? It sounds so  
  
familiar, but I didn't even have the energy to open my eyes. I tried get my breath back, as a battle  
  
ensued between Karasu and the unknown person. That scent, it belongs to.......Kagome!  
  
I used all my strength to push myself off the ground, and crack open my eyes. There stood  
  
Kagome, as she battled Karasu. But she looked slightly different. "Kagome." I called, my throat  
  
was dry.  
  
She turned her eyes to me, and I immediately regretted calling her. Karasu took this  
  
chance, and threw a bomb at her. Kagome wasn't able to block in time, and received a direct hit.  
  
"Kagome!" I yelled. "Karasu, you bastard!"  
  
"Now, now, Kurama, do you care for that girl? Well, now I'll just have to kill her. You  
  
belong to me!" stated Karasu in a taunting tone. He took steps toward me, and I could feel hatred  
  
burning in me. Kagome finally came back to me, but he.....  
  
"What do you think your doing?" demanded Kagome, as she stood up. There wasn't even  
  
a scratch on her. I felt relief wash over me.  
  
~Karasu's POV~  
  
Who is this girl? I can't believe my attack did nothing to her! I powered up my bomb,  
  
when a voice interrupted me. "Karasu! Get back here this instant!" called Kikyou.  
  
"What is it?" I demanded.  
  
"I am your goddess, and you have the responsibility to protect me!" shrieked Kikyou.  
  
"And I need your protection now!"  
  
"Fine!" I replied, as I turned off the mental connection. "Girl, your lucky this time." I  
  
snarled. "Kurama, I will be back for you another time." I quickly leapt away, and hurried back to  
  
the heaven realm.  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
I watched as Karasu left. "Kagome." murmured Kurama, as he fainted. I quickly raced to  
  
his side, and held him close to me. The tears that I had been keeping in spilled. I just held him in  
  
that alley, until I knew it was time to return. I teleported us to the doorstep of where Yusuke,  
  
Kuwabara, and Hiei were located.  
  
"Where is he?" asked Kuwabara from inside.  
  
"How am I suppose to know?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"Hn. The fox can take care of himself." stated Hiei calmly. You are so wrong. I smiled  
  
down at Kurama, and placed a light kiss on his lips. I gently laid him down on the steps, and  
  
waved my hand in the air, and erased all trace of my scent and tears.   
  
"Take care of yourself." I murmured, as I knocked on the door, and quickly teleported  
  
back to the heaven realm.   
  
***  
  
"Kagome!" called Sango. "How, how dare you!"  
  
"I had to go!" I argued.  
  
"Not that!" yelled Sango. "Why didn't you tell me to come with you!"  
  
"I didn't have time." I replied. "Kurama was getting raped." Sango's eyes bulged out at  
  
my reply, and didn't question farther.   
  
"Am I in trouble?" I asked.  
  
"No." replied Sango. "Kanna, Mayu, Rin, Kuronue, Akume, and I covered for you." I  
  
hugged Sango, and murmured a thank you.  
  
"There you are!" called an elderly goddess. "Hurry and get dressed! You are not allowed  
  
out of your rooms until the ceremony begins, which isn't for three days."  
  
"You kidding!" yelled Sango, as the goddess covered her ears.   
  
"No." she replied, as she locked us into out rooms. "And don't try any tricks. They won't  
  
work. Your parents made these special locks just for you two." I hate this! They could've at least  
  
locked my with Sango!  
  
***  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
I slowly opened my eyes. Kagome, where is she? I remember I saw her! "Kagome!" I  
  
called, my voice hoarse.   
  
"Kurama-san, what are you doing?" demanded Keiko, as she pushed me down. "Yusuke,  
  
Botan, Kuwabara, Hiei! Kurama-san is awake!" The other four quickly scrambled into the room,  
  
but Kagome wasn't among them.  
  
"Where's Kagome?" I asked, refusing to lay down.  
  
"Kurama." sighed Yusuke. "Kagome's dead. She isn't coming back."  
  
"No." I argued. "I saw her. She was there, she was the one who kept me from getting  
  
raped by Karasu."  
  
"Raped, Kagome, Karasu, alive?" asked Kuwabara, who was trying to put things  
  
together.  
  
"Yes, Karasu was revived. He tried to rape me, and Kagome was there." I stated, as my  
  
cheeks burned red at the mention of what Karasu tried to do.   
  
"Kurama, your hallucinating." snorted Hiei. "When we found you, there was no trace of  
  
Kagome's scent on you." I closed my eyes, and laid back down on the bed. So, this was all a  
  
dream? But than, who saved me?  
  
~Two day's later~  
  
"Hey toddler!" greeted Yusuke, as Koenma scowled.  
  
"Anyway." stated Koenma, changing the subject. "Glad you four could make it. I know  
  
two of you aren't really 'happy'. This might take your mind off of the sad things. In the heaven  
  
realm,..."  
  
"Heaven realm!" interrupted Yusuke. "I thought their was only the spirit, demon, and  
  
human realm!"  
  
"Yes, but the heaven realm is where the gods and goddesses dwell. They are holding the  
  
mating ceremony, which is held every one billion years." continued Koenma.  
  
"One billion!" yelled Yusuke.  
  
"Yes, they age slow." replied Koenma.  
  
"I can see why." added Yusuke, as he looked at Koenma.  
  
"Watch it!" yelled Koenma. "Anyway, I am the replacement judge for my dad in the  
  
tournament. Demons from the Makai are competing as well, and there are no rules saying they  
  
can't kill the judges. So I want you to protect me."  
  
"Why am I not surprised?" asked Yusuke. "Fine."  
  
"And, if you want, you may also enter." added Koenma, looking at me and Hiei. "You  
  
just sign up for whoever you want to fight for. Then you fight in the tournament, and if you win,  
  
you win the goddesses hand in marriage, and you get to become a god. What level of god? It  
  
depends who your marrying."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"Let's say if you marry a low level goddess, you are low level also. If you marry the high  
  
goddess, you are the high god. Oh yeah, for this ceremony, the daughter's of the high god and  
  
goddess are entering. I hear the eldest is heir to the heaven realm." finished Koenma.  
  
"I'm not interested." I stated.   
  
"Take this then." stated Koenma, as he threw each of us an item. "Kurama, the stone you  
  
hold enables you to change into your Youko form and back at will. Hiei, your stone powers up  
  
your fire attacks. Yusuke, your stone powers up your spirit energy. Kuwabara, your stone helps  
  
you to think clearly. Though I don't think it's going to help you much."  
  
"Hey!" yelled Kuwabara angrily.   
  
"Come on, let's go!" yelled Koenma, as a portal to the heaven realm appeared. So all six  
  
leaped into the portal. "Oh yeah, be careful, demons are allowed to kill you anywhere, unless said  
  
otherwise."  
  
"Now you tell us!" yelled Yusuke. This is going to be one dangerous mission. But even if  
  
I die, it doesn't really matter.   
  
***  
  
Please read and review!   
  
Review Responses:  
  
Kya: I'm trying, I'm trying! I have to take it step by step! I'm also there too! ^_^  
  
brittany howell: Yes, she did burn! Hope you liked that part! ^_~  
  
DemonLady1: Sorry for the late update! I'm a bit busy! But I'll try to type faster! ^_^  
  
Uber Rei Model 04: I'm glad you liked that update, and I'm so sorry for the late update. School  
  
work gets in the way a lot!  
  
Hinoke: I'm really trying to fix it! I'm almost there too! Can you tell by this chapter? I hope you  
  
enjoyed it!  
  
Senkayko: Kagome sure did! Hope you enjoyed that part as much as I did writing it! I'll try to  
  
update sooner next time!  
  
Artemis the Goddess: I did, but Kagome did kick her ass! Sorry it took so long to udpate!Please  
  
update yours soon too!  
  
Punk-dragon: I'm glad you love it! Here is the next chapter you wanted! I hope you enjoy it also!  
  
Sorry for that late update!  
  
Hiei is mine forever: Yeah, it's easier for me to write sad stuff. Don't ask why, I'm confused  
  
also. Hope you liked the part where Kagome beats up Kikyou!  
  
Harmony: I'm so glad you like my story! So sorry for the late update, and making you wait so  
  
long!  
  
^.^: I hope you enjoyed the bashing! Sorry for the late update! And Kurama sort of saw Kagome.  
  
Yes, he really is sad!  
  
Hieifangurl: I'm happy to hear you love it, and here is the next chapter you wanted! I did have  
  
fun, other than the part where my cousin's brother kept whining every five minutes that he was  
  
hungry, when we just ate ten minutes ago!   
  
Tani-san: I hope you liked the Kikyou bashing! That's okay! Sorry for the late update! Caught up  
  
in school!  
  
Darkened Skyes: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Yes, it was angsty! I couldn't help it, or maybe  
  
I could. Oh well. Yes, Kikyou get beat up!  
  
Kagome+kurama-4evr: Yeah, I did! Sorry for the late update! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as  
  
well!   
  
Michelle: I'm glad you like it! Sorry for the late update! ^_~  
  
Fire Kitusne Goddess: Sorry for the sad chapter. It's just easier to write sad chapters! Maybe  
  
because...uh...never mind.  
  
ANAme-chan: I'm glad you like it, and sorry to keep you waiting! ^_^  
  
Hidden One: I'm glad you liked this chapter! Guess you know what happened to Kurama now.  
  
Yeah, more Kikyou beating later! Sorry for the long wait! (School)  
  
Diana: I'm happy to hear you liked the chapter! No, Inuyasha and Miroku are not gods. Yeah, I  
  
get kicked off at times too!  
  
eX Driver Liz: Yeah, she did. There's more later! I just love it too much! ^_~  
  
Trooper 3.6: I'm so sorry that your not happy about where this is going. I can't really help much,  
  
if you want Inu/Kag stories, my friend has some. You can go check those. But I enjoy writing  
  
Kagome and Kurama stories.  
  
KoiKokoro: I'm glad you like it, and to answer your questions from the other reviews, I didn't  
  
erase Vixens! FF.net did, for reason unknown! It's not fair, but oh well!  
  
Shinigami Clara: Yes, not smart at all. I promise this has a happy ending! NO sad ones, okay?  
  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
  
Fawn the panther: I'm glad you liked it! Sorry for the long wait! ^_^  
  
inu's girl: I'm glad you enjoy it, sorry for the late update! ^_~  
  
Animechick8: I'm so happy you like my stories! I hope I didn't keep you waiting to long, a lot  
  
has been going on.  
  
Fat Cat Buyo: I'm glad you found it funny, and I have more pain for Kikyou in stored! Hope you  
  
liked this chapter as well!  
  
?????????: It's okay, everyone get carried away when it comes to Kikyou. I don't see how she  
  
has any fans at all. Oh well, anyway, sorry for the late update!  
  
Animegrl2: I'm so sorry about that! They'll meet soon, I think. You'll just have to wait and see,  
  
yes, I'm evil!  
  
Nyczabigrl: Yeah, ran into a bit of problem, but I will finish all my stories, okay? That's okay, I  
  
don't really mind. It helps when you are always around a bunch of cousins. 


	20. Beginning of Ceremony

Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own.   
  
***  
  
Beginning of Ceremony  
  
  
  
As soon as the group landed in the heaven realm, demons surrounded them. "Seems like  
  
humans want to join too." snickered a demon, as he extended his claws. "Well, I'll use you as  
  
practice." The next second, the demon split in half, as Hiei sheathes his sword, seemingly not  
  
moving an inch.   
  
"Sign up here!" yelled a goddess, as she pointed to what seemed like a registration table,  
  
located at the entrance. "Are you here to compete?" asked the goddess, looking at the group.  
  
"No." replied Kurama calmly.  
  
"Then your not allowed here." retorted the goddess.  
  
"I'm a judge." interrupted Koenma, as he handed her the scroll. The goddess nodded, and  
  
allowed them entrance.   
  
"Wow!" gasped Kuwabara. "She was very pretty."  
  
"Hn." snorted Hiei, as he glared at the dork.  
  
"All judges report to the castle!" called a voice that echoed through the air. "And  
  
everyone is invited to the ball in five hours!"  
  
"That's us!" yelled Koenma, as he started toward the castle with his four body guards.  
  
They all stared in awe at the beautiful, large castle. Hiei and Kurama didn't show this though.   
  
"Welcome!" greeted the high goddess. "I'm glad you could all make it. You will all be  
  
living in this castle. And while in here, we will assure your safety, but once outside, we will not  
  
be responsible."  
  
"I understand." replied Koenma, who had changed into his teenage form.   
  
"Akume, take them to their rooms." called the goddess.  
  
"Yes, milady." replied Akume, as he showed the group toward their room.  
  
***  
  
~feudal era~  
  
"Hey, where's Kagome?" asked Shippo, as he gnawed on Inuyasha's head. "Did you  
  
make her angry again?"  
  
"No, brat." replied Inuyasha, as he flung Shippo of him.  
  
"Inuyasha, you should go check." suggested Miroku, as he looked up into the tree.  
  
"Kagome could be in danger."  
  
"What kind of danger can she be in?" demanded Inuyasha, as he lounged on the tree.  
  
"Don't you want you shards?" asked Shippo, as he rubbed his bruise. "Anyway, I want  
  
Kagome!"  
  
"Feh, get her yourself." commented Inuyasha.  
  
"I would if I could!" whined Shippo, as his lips trembled.  
  
"Inuyasha, just go get lady Kagome and Sango!" urged Miroku.  
  
"Feh." muttered Inuyasha, as he leaped into the well. As soon as he jumped out of the  
  
well, he knew something was off.   
  
"Inuyasha!" cried a little boy as he launched himself onto him. "Kagome left us!"  
  
"Wait, Souta, repeat that. Where did Kagome go this time?" Inuyasha demanded. "Did he  
  
go somewhere with that redhead again?  
  
"No." sniffed Souta. "Kagome, Kagome, Kagome is dead! Wah! She was walking home  
  
one day." sniff. Sniff. "And got hit by a truck."  
  
"What?" gasped Inuyasha, as his eyes went wide. "That's not true! Feh. She's to stupid to  
  
die! She's probably hiding somewhere."  
  
"But Inuyasha..." whined Souta.  
  
"I know she's alive." interrupted Inuyasha, trying to keep his composure. "I'm going to  
  
go find her." With that, Inuyasha jumped back into the well.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha!" called Shippo. "Where's Kagome?"  
  
"I don't know." replied Inuyasha, acting as if he didn't care. He jumped into the tree, and  
  
brooded. "Kagome, where can you be? Did you really....? No, you can't! I already lost Kikyou, I  
  
can't lose you too!"  
  
***  
  
~at the ball~  
  
Kurama stepped out from his room, adorned in a white attire with rose designs. The style  
  
was Chinese. (Think what he wore when he fought Ura Ureshima. The first time he turned  
  
Youko, except it's white with roses.)  
  
Hiei was already done, and was wearing his usual black, and looked even more  
  
emotionless less then before. (Is that possible?) Kuwabara was wearing a white jacket with pants,  
  
and with the words the GREAT KUWABARA printed across it! Yusuke wore his green school  
  
uniform. Why? I don't know.  
  
The castle was crowded with demons. No weapons were allowed inside the castle, and no  
  
killing was allowed either. Hiei wasn't to happy about this, but complied after five hours of  
  
arguing. "Let the ceremony begin!" cried the high god.  
  
Everyone became quite, as they stared at the stair of clouds. "Goddess of Ice, Cathy!"  
  
announced the servant. Everyone applauded and whistled. Cathy glanced at the demons, ripped  
  
her slippers off her foot, and hit an exceptionally ugly demon in the face.  
  
As she walked past everyone, they shivered from the sudden change of temperature.  
  
"Goddess of thunder, Megan!" Everyone clapped, as thunder crackled all around her. The  
  
demons quickly backed away.  
  
"Goddess of Annoyance, Chelsea!" A young girl with long black hair skipped out.   
  
"What are they doing here?" demanded Chelsea.  
  
"They're your suitors." replied the servant.  
  
"What? Repeat that!" yelled Chelsea, as she pulled the ear of a demon. "Na, to pimply.  
  
No, to ugly. Yuck, to slimy."  
  
"Chelsea!" yelled her mother. "Behave yourself for a second." The demons who have  
  
been insulted twitched in annoyance. The servant took a deep breath, and smiled.  
  
"Goddess of Wind, with a hot temper, might I add, Krystal!" Everyone turned their gaze to  
  
her.   
  
"I'm so happy for you!" cried Megan. "Your going to get a great match!"  
  
"Thanks." replied Krystal, and quickly backed away when Rhianna ran toward her with  
  
outstretched arms. "DON'T HUG ME!"  
  
"Right about the hot tempered thing." muttered Yusuke, as Krystal shot him a glare.  
  
"Goddess of Hatred, Kikyou!" announced the servant, as everyone became silent once  
  
again. As soon as she stepped out, Kurama eyes widened.  
  
"Kagome's really alive." murmured Yusuke.  
  
"No, that's not her." replied Hiei and Kurama at the same time after analyzing her more.  
  
Kikyou tenderly walked down, making sure not to touch anything.   
  
"Congratulations!" called Chelsea with a smirk, as she squeezed Kikyou's arm. Kikyou  
  
winced in pain, and tears slid down her face. "Oh, looks like baby is crying! Want me to sing you  
  
a lullaby?"  
  
"Now, for the Goddess of Fire...." announced the servant, who was interrupted.  
  
"What kinda dress is this? I am NOT wearing this!" came the angry screams from the  
  
bedrooms. "THAT'S TOO MUCH MAKE-UP!"  
  
"Hold still!" yelled another voice.  
  
"OW! THIS SLIPPER IS TO SMALL!" yelled the first voice, as a flaming, red glass  
  
slipper came sailing out the door. Smack. It hit Kikyou smack in the face.  
  
"Ow! Ow! Ow!" yelled Kikyou, covering her nose.  
  
"Well, guess she isn't ready. Let's move onto the high goddess, ..." announced the  
  
servant, who was once again, cut off.  
  
"Watch it!" yelled a voice. "I don't want to wear that!"  
  
"Princess!" protested another voice. "This is your crown! Your of royalty!"  
  
"What if I don't want to be royalty!?" argued the first voice, as she tossed the crown out  
  
the door, hitting Kikyou square in the face.   
  
"How come the voices sound familiar?" asked Hiei. The group shrugged, and waited.  
  
Finally a girl dressed in red started walking down.   
  
~Sango's POV~  
  
Stupid, stupid, stupid! I slowly walked down the stairs, as I scanned the room. I quickly  
  
froze and spun around. Oh my! Was that Hiei and the group? I quickly raced back upstairs and  
  
into Kagome's room.  
  
"Kagome! Kurama and Hiei are here!" I yelled!  
  
"That's nice." replied Kagome. "That's to much! Wait, Sango, do you just say Kurama  
  
and Hiei?" I nodded my head.  
  
There was a knock on the door, as the maid opened it. "Mother!" we both gasped.  
  
"I don't know what your up too, but you better be down there in three minutes!" The  
  
warning in mother's voice was enough to persuade us.   
  
"Any bright ideas?" I asked. My eyes widened when Kagome nodded her head.  
  
~Author's POV~  
  
"Here they come!" cried the servant, as everyone gave the two remaining goddess their  
  
full attention.   
  
"What in the world!" yelled the high goddess, as her two daughters came out wearing an  
  
oversized hat. Kurama quirked an eyebrow, as he took a deep breath. Kurama tensed, "Kagome."  
  
Kurama whispered, as he quickly made his way toward them.  
  
"Will you please remove the hat?" Kurama asked politely. The two girls shook their  
  
heads.   
  
"You have permission to take them off of them." stated the high goddess, as Kurama gave  
  
a slight bow. The high god and goddess walked away, getting a headache.  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
I tensed, as Kurama took the hat off us. In a flash, Sango and I had a fan in front of us.  
  
Kurama sighed, as he ripped the fans from us. When is he going to give up? Stupid rule about no  
  
masking scents in this ball! Luckily, we had a veil underneath!  
  
I watched as Kurama tried to take off the veil. As soon as he ripped it off, I grabbed the  
  
nearest person, and placed him in front of me. This person, just so happened to be Kuronue.  
  
Sango did the same, but she had Akume in front of her. Sango and I quickly raced back upstairs.  
  
"I don't feel well!" I yelled.  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
Kuronue. Is that really him? But how? "I suggest you quite bothering the two princesses."  
  
warned Kuronue.  
  
"Kuronue, don't you remember me?" I asked.  
  
"Do I know you?" asked Kuronue, as he turned to leave.  
  
"I'm Kurama. Remember Youko Kurama?" I asked. Kuronue whirled around, and grabbed  
  
me. He pulled me into his room and locked the door. Then he started sniffing me, and then  
  
smirked.  
  
"Old friend, it seems like you are a human. Care to explain?" asked Kuronue.  
  
"Yes." I replied, as I explained everything by sending Kuronue the whole picture  
  
mentally. Leaving out a few things, of course.  
  
~Kuronue's POV~  
  
Oh! Can it be? Is this the one Princess Kagome is in love with. This is perfect! But I had  
  
vowed that I would not tell, but I can still help! "Is there a way for you to change into you demon  
  
form?"  
  
Kurama thought for a minute, then nodded his head. He took out the stone Koenma gave  
  
him, and instantly changed into Youko Kurama.   
  
"Great!" I cheered. "Now, get your human friends back into their room, and stay there!  
  
Then tell this Hiei to change into his demon form as well. The rest, leave it to me."  
  
Kurama gave a thankful nod, and quickly did as I said. While I made my way toward  
  
Kagome and Sango.  
  
***  
  
~feudal era~  
  
"Inuyasha, care to tell us what happened?" demanded Miroku, getting annoyed.   
  
"Nothing." muttered Inuyasha.  
  
"It doesn't look like nothing." retorted Miroku.   
  
"Shut up, houshi!" yelled Inuyasha, who was losing control. "Kagome and Sango are  
  
gone. Forever."  
  
"WHAT?!" yelled Shippo and Miroku.  
  
"Just like I said." yelled Inuyasha, as his eyes took on a red tint. "I'll kill whoever did  
  
this!"  
  
"Inuyasha, calm down." stated Miroku. "Are you sure their really dead?"  
  
"Her family saw her die!" yelled Inuyasha, as he took off toward the forest. Miroku and  
  
Shippo dropped down to the ground.  
  
"Kagome." cried Shippo. "Not you too!"  
  
***  
  
Please read and review!  
  
Review Responses:  
  
nyczbabigrl: I try not to leave cliffhangers, but I just can't help it. No, I'm not a really good  
  
author, because I never plan things out. I'm really lazy. My back if fine now, and if you have any  
  
problems, I'll be glad to help.  
  
Cinderelly: I think I violated the one about using other people without their consent. Because I  
  
said 'you', to put the readers into the story. They'll be meeting soon!  
  
^.^: I'm glad this cheered you up, and my back is fine now! They'll be meeting next chapter!  
  
Hope you enjoyed!  
  
Diana: Don't be worried! I will finish all the stories I started! My back is fine, and I think I croke  
  
the rule about using other people without their knowledge. I used the word 'you' to put the  
  
readers into the story. No, I won't put them in the contest. It'll just get to messy. But they'll meet  
  
again.  
  
Artemis the Goddess: Yeah, it's unlocked, what a relief! Your so lucky! Only four hours a day? I  
  
wish I could do that! Also, please update your soon as well!  
  
Ryoko: Yes, they are pure evil! Wow, you had to go to the emergency room? Then I guess I  
  
shouldn't be complaining, right?  
  
Hinoke: Yea, I'm fixing the problem, but is it really that short? Okay, maybe it is. But I have  
  
homework, I wish it was summer again!  
  
Arrow-card: I'm glad you loved it! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! Though I think it's  
  
kinda boring.  
  
Darkened Skyes: Yes, I really don't know what made me do that! I can't believe I actually wrote  
  
that! But I did!  
  
Tsukishin-sama: Was it really? I'll try to make it longer, but it's so hard! Especially when I have  
  
so much homework! Anyway, no, I didn't mention it. Kagome is older, but not much.   
  
Kya: He, he, yea. Sorry it took so long! I really tried to update as soon as I could! Hope you  
  
enjoyed this chapter!  
  
Fire Kitsune Goddess: I can assure you that all my stories will be updated, at one point or  
  
another!  
  
Mizu: I think I broke the rule about using you readers in the story. I didn't know that was a rule. I  
  
just though it would be nice to have you guys join the fun. Please don't lose hope, I will always  
  
update, when I find the time.  
  
CelestialStar6: Yes, I enjoyed doing that very, very much! Yes, I noticed that also. Maybe it's  
  
just because I go through sadness a lot. I've go through jealousy, and betrayal almost every year. I  
  
had exceptionally enjoyed writing sad things and betrayal after my best friend told me we were  
  
never friends. Okay, enough of that. You can be sure I'm going to have an angst story up soon.  
  
CatDevil: Yes, she almost died! I'm glad your enjoying my fic! Thanks for such a great review! I  
  
loved reading it!  
  
Animegrl2: Here's more, and is this chapter really boring? I'm not sure myself. Anyway, hope  
  
you enjoy it.  
  
eX Driver Liz: Okay, here's more! ^_^ Hope you like!  
  
Emerald: Yep, but they haven't met yet. You'll get to see their expression next time! I updated as  
  
soon as I had time!  
  
ANAme-chan: Okay, and my back is fine now! It was a pain in the ass before. I couldn't walk  
  
and etc.   
  
Senhayko: I'm glad you liked that chapter, and I have something even worst for Kikyou. I'm not  
  
if she'll die, because she is a goddess, but I think I have something even worst then death in  
  
stored for her.   
  
DemonLady1: Yea, I will, and I updated Entering Another Realm recently. I think You already  
  
knew that though.   
  
Hieifangurl: Yea, I sure did! I really enjoyed the anime convention in San Francisco though! It  
  
was cool. Yea, it seems like the younger one always get what they want, oh well.  
  
Krista: No, I don't have anything agaisnt them. It's just that I can't remember to add them. With  
  
the homework and everything. It's just hard to remember everything.  
  
Harmony: I'm glad it's okay for you. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! Sorry it took so long  
  
to update!  
  
Crazyblade: I'm glad you love it! Yes, Kikyou bashing is always the best. I'll try to, but it's  
  
gonna take some thinking, because she is a goddess.   
  
Kitanna: I really tried to do that, but I keep forgetting! Also, thanks for taking the time to review!  
  
It motivates me!  
  
Crissykitty: I hope you get to see it soon. Though Karasu is gay in my opinion. Maybe he isn't,  
  
but it sure looked like it. Hope you enjoyed this!  
  
Fat Cat Buyo: Yes, he is! I'll have more Kikyou bashing! Don't worry! Hope you enjoyed this  
  
chapter!  
  
Hiei is mine forever: I noticed, and I think this name is really good! I'm glad you enjoyed this  
  
chapter!  
  
Kylie: I updated! I finally found time! Yay! Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thanks  
  
for the review!  
  
Cranapple: Thanks for the compliment! I updated as soon as I found time!  
  
Soul-hunter72: I love to read review also, becuase I like to know what people think of my plot.  
  
Yes, I enjoyed writing the part where Kagome kicked Kikyou's ass. I don't know how many  
  
more chapter, but it's almost over.  
  
Kagome+kurama-4evr: Well, guess you know now! ^_^ I'm glad your enjoying this story!  
  
Actually, they'll be meeting next chapter! Sorry!  
  
HeavenlyAnimeAngel-Amaterasu: Did it really have all that? I didn't notice, but I'm glad you  
  
enjoyed it! They'll meet in the next chapter, and that's a promise!  
  
Helen: I'm glad you enjoyed it, and thanks for taking the time to review! I hope you enjoyed this  
  
chapter!  
  
Monica-chan: Okay, here's the next chapter, and sorry to keep you waiting! ^_^  
  
Animechick8: Hope you like this chapter as well! Sorry it took so long to update! I really tried to  
  
find time!  
  
Koikokoro: I would love to try, but I don't feel like risking it again. Someone reported me. I'm  
  
sure of it, because she sent me an email telling me I'm sick, and she'll make sure I don't write  
  
anything like that again. I was really angry is all I can say.   
  
Trooper 3.6: I really tried to add Inuyasha in, but I just keep on forgetting. I promise to cut down  
  
on the sits, okay?   
  
Tani-san: I'm glad you enjoyed it! I like that pairing a lot too! I think it's cute! Thanks for the  
  
compliment!  
  
Fire Goddess: I was surprised when you said you felt bad for her, but laughed when you said  
  
NOT!   
  
Kawaiikistunes: I'll try to update soon! I know what it feels like to wait and wait. I'll try to find  
  
more time!  
  
Angel of Koro: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, and I'll try to update soon! ^_^  
  
AnImEAnGeL97: Yes, I'm really happy too! I'll try to update as soon as I can! I'm so happy to  
  
hear this is your favorite! 


	21. Secret Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own them, so you no sue! ( I know, improper English, so what?)  
  
***  
  
Secret Revealed  
  
  
  
Kuronue slowly pushed past all the maids who were trying to coo their princess out. They  
  
failed miserably. "I'll make your favorite pie!" offered one of the maids, as she rapped her  
  
knuckles on the door.   
  
"I don't even like pie!" yelled Sango, as a crash of a vase could be heard from inside.   
  
"Move." commanded Kuronue, as the maids stepped aside. Kuronue took the door knob,  
  
and opened the door, as flames shot out. Luckily Kuronue was able to dodge in time.   
  
"If you wanted something roasted, you could have just asked." stated Kuronue calmly, as  
  
Sango gave him a sheepish smile.   
  
"Kuronue!" cried Kagome, as she quickly stood up from her sitting position on the bed.  
  
"Are they gone?"  
  
"Yes." replied Kuronue with a straight face.   
  
"Good." sighed Kagome and Sango at the same time.   
  
"Then they'll remain safe." murmured Kagome, as she plastered on a smile. "We better  
  
finish the ceremony. Mother and father are probably fuming!"  
  
"Not probably." corrected Sango. "They are fuming. We totally trashed the ceremony!"  
  
"But it was worth it, as long as they remain safe." added Kagome, as she walked out the  
  
door with Sango.   
  
***  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
Inuyasha was sitting in his favorite tree, and trying to put two and two together. "Have  
  
you gotten so weak?" came the cold voice of Naraku, as he charged at Inuyasha, who was barely  
  
able to dodge.   
  
"Naraku!" growled Inuyasha. "I can't believe I didn't sense you!"  
  
"I'm so happy to see you in pain." added Naraku, as he slashed at Inuyasha. "Kikyou is  
  
once again deceased."  
  
"WHAT!?" yelled Inuyasha, as he lunged at Naraku. "You did this, didn't you?"  
  
"So what if I did? She was useless, and she asked for it." replied Naraku calmly, as  
  
Kagura took on Inuyasha. "Hope you enjoy my little information." With that, Naraku left Kagura  
  
with Inuyasha.  
  
"Damn it, I can't use the wound of the wind!" yelled Inuyasha angrily, as the winds cut  
  
into his skin.  
  
"Inuyasha!" called Miroku, as he opened his wind tunnel.   
  
"Hey, your not helping!" yelled Inuyasha, as Miroku wrapped up his wind tunnel. The  
  
wind tunnel was pulling everything in, including Inuyasha, who was blown toward Miroku by  
  
Kagura.   
  
Suddenly a tornado pushed Kagura aside, and Inuyasha took this chance to hit Kagura.  
  
Kagura was able to dodge most of it, but was still wounded, so she retreated. "Hey, dog breath!"  
  
yelled Kouga. "Where is my woman?"  
  
"Kagome." murmured Inuyasha. "Kikyou. They're both gone."  
  
"What do you mean?" demanded Kouga.  
  
"Naraku killed them!" yelled Inuyasha.   
  
"What?" yelled Kouga. "I knew I couldn't count on you to protect her! Kagome, I'll  
  
avenge you!" yelled Kouga, as he went in search of Naraku.  
  
***  
  
"Fox, you better have a good reason for making me change into my demon form." warned  
  
Hiei.  
  
"Do I really have to dress like this?" whined Kuwabara, as he appeared from his room.  
  
On his face was many big, green warts. All in all, he was dressed like the stupid lesser demons.  
  
"Why does Urameshi get better clothes?"  
  
"Because I'm better than you!" retorted Yusuke, with painted demon stipes on his face,  
  
and a long black wig. (Think Yusuke's demon form, except he doesn't have one in this.) "So  
  
what is with this anyway?"  
  
"I'm not sure." replied Kurama, as Hiei clenched his teeth. "Kuronue, a very old friend,  
  
told me to do this. He said we'll see."  
  
"Then let's get it over with." cut in Yusuke, as Kurama quickly changed into his demon  
  
form. The four walked out the door totally different in appearance when they stepped in. As they  
  
arrived back at the ceremony, all eyes turned to them. There came a sharp gasp, as someone  
  
backed away.   
  
"Run for your lives!" screamed one of the demons. "It's...it's....it's...it's...it's....it's...it's."  
  
"What?!" yelled another demon, as he whacked the first one on the head.  
  
"It's Youko Kurama!" finished the first demon, as most of the demons took a step back.   
  
"That can't be!" yelled another one. "He died long ago!"  
  
"I can assure you, nitwits, that I am alive." came the cold reply of Youko Kurama, as he  
  
flexed his razor sharp claws.  
  
"There will be no killing!" came the childish order, as Rin crossed her arms. "Mama  
  
forbids it in the palace!"  
  
"So, you're the famed Youko Kurama." came the seductive tone of Kikyou, as she moved  
  
towards Kurama. "Your going to fight for me, right?"  
  
"I'm not even registered." came the cold reply. "And keep your distance. You smell."  
  
Kikyou flared in anger, as she clenched her fists.  
  
"Kikyou, losing your temper?" asked an all to familiar taunting voice, that Hiei  
  
recognized way to well. "You know he was only telling the truth."  
  
"Bitch!" yelled Kikyou, as she shot a black energy at the fire goddess. But was blocked by  
  
a wall of fire.  
  
"Children!" yelled the high goddess, as she crossed her arms. "You can resume your cat  
  
fight later."  
  
  
  
~Hiei's POV~  
  
Is that Sango? But how? She died. I looked toward the fox, who had his eyes glued to the  
  
high goddess. Kuwabara had his mouth wide open. Yusuke's eyes were bugging out. This is  
  
going to be a long night.   
  
"Sorry for Kikyou's rude behavior." apologized the high goddess, talking to Kurama.  
  
"And you are?"  
  
"This is Youko Kurama, most feared Makai thief." introduced Kuronue, as he stepped  
  
out. "I'm thinking those two are his friends." added Kuronue, pointing to Hiei and Yusuke. "And  
  
that one." tilting his head to Kuwabara. "Must be his servant."  
  
"Sure looks like it." giggled the high goddess.  
  
"HEY!" yelled Kuwabara, as Yusuke elbowed him hard.   
  
"You look familiar." murmured the fire goddess. There is something going on here. But  
  
what?  
  
"Have we met before?" asked the high goddess, talking to Kurama.   
  
"Kagome-nee-chan!" cried Rin, as she latched herself onto Kagome. Kagome, she's alive.  
  
Then this is really Sango, but how? What did I miss? I hate not knowing things! Are they really  
  
them? Could all this be a coincidence that they look like them, and have the same name?  
  
  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
It felt as time has stopped. The one I have been longing for so long was standing in front of  
  
me. But is this really her? If so, then why doesn't she want to see me? There's only one way to  
  
find out. I took out the necklace Kagome had given me, and dangled it in front of the goddess's  
  
face.  
  
I watched as she took a step back. "How, how did you get it?" she demanded, as she  
  
grabbed onto Sango for support.  
  
"What did you do with Kurama?!" yelled Sango, as she hugged Kagome.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked innocently. "I'm Kurama."  
  
"The other Kurama!" yelled Sango, who was losing her patience.  
  
"Bitch, your constant babbling is hurting my ears." retorted Hiei.  
  
"WHY YOU, YOU JERK!" yelled Sango, as she aimed for Hiei's head. "YOU KNOW  
  
WHAT? YOU REMIND ME OF A REALLY STUPID BASTARD!"  
  
"Hiei?" I asked, as Sango's eyes widened.   
  
"Dang it." murmured Kagome, as she tugged on Sango's arm. "We've been fooled. That  
  
is Hiei, and Youko is Kurama."  
  
"Of course Youko is Kurama!" yelled Sango. "His name is Youko Kurama!"  
  
"No, not that!" yelled back Kagome. "I meant that Youko Kurama is Kurama!"  
  
"What?" asked Kikyou, as she looked at Kagome as if she was crazy. Sango touched  
  
Kagome's forehead to see her temperature.   
  
"I'm a goddess!" yelled Kagome. "I don't get sick!"  
  
"Could've fooled me." retorted Sango.  
  
"She's trying to say that I'm Shuichi." I provided, and smirked as Sango's eyes widened.   
  
"Then, that's Hiei?" asked Sango, pointing to the demon with green skin and many eyes. I  
  
nodded my head, as Sango opened her mouth.  
  
"Sango, Sango!" cried Kagome, when Sango stopped breathing.  
  
"I'm fine." gasped Sango.  
  
"Good." replied Kagome, as she ran up to me, grabbed my hand, and ran back upstairs  
  
into her room. Just as the door shut, I could hear the gossips, and I was pleased, to say the least.  
  
"Looks like Youko charmed the goddess."   
  
"Who could resist his charm?"  
  
"Can't believe he's even here!"  
  
"Already in her room?"   
  
"Aren't they a bit fast?"  
  
"Don't they have to go through the tournament to win her?"  
  
"Are you really Kurama?" asked Kagome, as I turned my attention to her. I nodded my  
  
head, as tears rolled down Kagome's cheek. "Why? Why did you come here?"  
  
"Why did you lie to me?" I countered with my own question. "Do you know how much  
  
pain I went though? Especially with the weak human mind and body."   
  
"You aren't much better." giggled Kagome though tears, as she wrapped her arms around  
  
me. "You never told me you could change into your demon form!"  
  
"Now it's my fault?" I asked playfully, as I took a seat on the futon, and pulled Kagome  
  
onto my laps.   
  
"Of course." replied Kagome without a thought. "If you told me earlier, than I would have  
  
told you about this tournament. I was afraid you would get killed in this, because you were in a  
  
human body. But in reality, you could change into a class S demon!"  
  
"What about you? You're the high goddess of the heaven realm, and the soon to be  
  
ruler." I countered, as Kagome pouted. I had to admit, she looked so cute when she did that. I  
  
missed her so much.   
  
"Are you going to sit here all day staring at me?" Kagome asked, as I gently pushed her  
  
onto the bed. I leaned in for a kiss, when she stopped me. I growled, I was getting frustrated.   
  
"We can only do this if you win the tournament." Kagome explained, as she rubbed my  
  
ears. I purred, not caring that she was giggling. "Aren't you going to sign up? Hurry!" I quickly  
  
leaped up, and ran out the door. How could I have forgotten to register?   
  
***  
  
  
  
~Meanwhile, again~  
  
"I think Naraku did this!" yelled Inuyasha, as he pounded his fists into the dirt ground. "I  
  
will avenge you, Kagome!"  
  
"I think Inuyasha's losing it." commented Miroku.   
  
"I want Kagome!" wailed Shippo, as giant tears rolled down his cheek. "I want  
  
KAGOME!"  
  
"Shut up brat!" yelled Inuyasha, "I will kill Naraku for both of them!"  
  
"How do you know it was Naraku?" asked Miroku, trying to remain calm in the midst of  
  
two confused 'children'. Miroku twitched, as Inuyasha went on and on about the reasons why  
  
Naraku was the culprit.  
  
"Didn't you say she was killed by a truck, or something?" asked Miroku, as he held his  
  
head.   
  
"Yea." replied Inuyasha. "But Naraku was probably the one who sent the truck demon!"  
  
"Never mind." stated Miroku. "I'm going to go pray for Lady Kagome and Sango."  
  
"I want Kagome!" cried Shippo, as Miroku picked him up, and handed him to Kaeda.   
  
"Child, ye cease your crying." cried Kaeda, as Shippo wailed even louder. "We all miss  
  
Kagome, but crying isn't going to bring yonder girl back."  
  
***  
  
~Hiei's POV~  
  
"Why did you lie to me?" I demanded.  
  
"Me?" asked Sango, as she looked around. "What do you mean lie to you? I didn't have  
  
to tell you anything!" I clenched my teeth, and tried to calm myself. Why was I getting angry  
  
anyway?  
  
"Bastard, you dare trick me?" yelled Sango, as she glared at me. I was going to retort,  
  
when a white blur zoomed past me.   
  
"What was that?!" called Sango.  
  
"What?" asked the demons. "Only some wind."  
  
"No, idiots." I muttered. "That was the fox."  
  
"What?" asked many of the demons. "Youko has improved a lot! We better stay out of  
  
his way."  
  
Wonder what he's up too. I glared at Sango one last time, before following the fox to  
  
wherever his destination was.   
  
***  
  
Please read and review!  
  
Review Responses:  
  
hiei is mine forever: I really enjoyed your Youko Kurama story. ^_^ It was great, so please  
  
update it soon.  
  
Sakura Girl: I'm not sure how I can make it longer, because I am really tied down to a lot of  
  
homework.   
  
The Youkai Nightmare: Okay, okay, I'll update, just don't kill me! ^_^ Hope you enjoyed this  
  
chapter.  
  
CrissyKitty: Yea, they did cut it off, but isn't it starting again? Anyway, yea, your right,  
  
Kagome's is really ooc, sorry. I'll try not too.   
  
Kuro Honoo: yep, that's my friend alright. She is annoying and cute at the same time. She has  
  
this childish look that's just hard to stay mad at. *sigh*  
  
eX Driver Liz: I'm glad your enjoying it, and hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. ^_~  
  
Artemis the Goddess: They finally meet. ^_^ You must be thinking "took you long enough!" My  
  
friends told me that.   
  
Crimsonblades16: Ah! I'll update, put that 'thing' away! Hope this chapter will calm you down.  
  
^_^  
  
cranapple: Heh, heh, it wasn't that long of a wait, was it? *quickly hides behind a large sofa* Ah,  
  
someone save me! -_-;   
  
Harmony: Thanks for the compliment! Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
AnImEAnGeL97: yea, horrible plans. Guess they aren't thinking very clearly. ^_^  
  
DemonLady1: Will they win? You'll just have to wait till next chapter. I haven't really decided  
  
how things are going to work out yet.   
  
ANAme-chan: Glad you like it! So, this is your favorite? Wow, I think that's the first time I  
  
heard someone saw that. Most people chose Second and First Year! ^_^  
  
Fat Cat Buyo: Yea, I'm failing french. It's so hard! We had a pop quiz! I hate those! I got an  
  
85%! I am like, so dead! *mom reads paper, and starts screaming* yep, my ears are still ringing.  
  
Mizu: Well, I didn't go anywhere this time, but it still took me like forever. v_v  
  
KoiKokoro: Yea! More food! I'm such a pig. ^_^ I'm not that calm, but the calmest at school. I  
  
just realized there is no use in getting angry. If I wrote back and yelled, we'll probably still be  
  
fighting. Yea, like the one with someone called Konohamaru or something? It seemed to go on  
  
forever! ^_^ Anyway, hope you enjoy this story, and I'm perfectly fine. ^_~  
  
nyczbabigrl: Yea, he finally finds out. ^_^ It took forever, didn't it?   
  
Emerald: Well, I'll be going into more of Kuwabara and Yusuke's expression next chapter. ^_^  
  
Hiei and Sango had started a fight as soon as they found out who each other was. ^_^   
  
Fire Kitsune Goddess: Yea, I feel horrible too, but they'll meet soon, I think. *reads script* or  
  
not. *runs and hides* But they will!  
  
Sango: I'm so happy your enjoying yourself. ^_~  
  
Diana: But it seems like they will be joining. ^_~ No, Jaken will not win dcp's hand, but  
  
someone else close to Jaken will. (As in appearance)  
  
Senhayko: Yea, I really wanna kick her! Kagome hid from Kurama because she was afraid he  
  
would join the contest. She knew Kurama was a demon, but he was stuck in a human body, and  
  
can easily be killed. But now everything's fine!  
  
Andrea10: Yea, I just love hurting her too! Wish it was me throwing that shoe!  
  
HeavenlyAnimeAngel-Amaterasu: Yes, they talked to each other is this chapter! ^_^  
  
helen: I'm glad you find this interesting. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^_~  
  
*: I'm glad you enjoy it, and hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
  
Ryoko: Yes, evil! ^_^ Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I think it was a bit crappy, but oh well. Too  
  
lazy to change it.   
  
Cinnamon Pixi Stix: I'm glad you enjoyed that part! ^_~ Hope this chapter was okay.  
  
Lugia-mew: it's Kagome and Kurama. I'll never do an Inuyasha and Kagome. I don't like that  
  
pairing very much, no offense meant.   
  
Monica-Chan: Wow, you sure can change from sad to happy fast. ^_^ Hope you enjoyed this  
  
chapter!  
  
Sesshi lover: I'm glad you enjoyed it. ^_^  
  
kagome11492: Hope your received my email. Thanks for the compliment, and I'm very happy to  
  
meet you as well. ^_^  
  
Hinoke: Really? I didn't mean it! Honest! This wasn't a cliffy, right? Right? v_v;;;  
  
kougasgirl05: I'm glad your liked it. Hope this chapter was okay.  
  
Tessa3: I'm glad your enjoyed those parts, because I enjoyed writing them. ^_^  
  
Trooper 3.6: Sorry he had such a small part. He'll get longer parts after Kagome meets up with  
  
him, okay? ^_^  
  
Fluffyluver: Thanks for putting me on your favorite author's list! ^_~ Hope you enjoyed this  
  
chapter! 


	22. Round One

Disclaimer: I don't own, so you no sue, ok?   
  
***  
  
Round One  
  
  
  
Hiei came out just in time to find a goddess trembling as Youko stared her down.  
  
"Registration is over, sorry." replied the goddess, fear written all over her.  
  
"Tell me, what is more important, keeping your job or keeping your life?" asked Youko  
  
with a evil glint, as he flexed his razor sharp claws.  
  
"Did I say the registration was over?" asked the goddess, as she quickly took out the  
  
notebook. "Name."  
  
"Kurama." replied Youko.  
  
"Which goddess are you fighting for?" asked the goddess, as she quickly scribbled things  
  
down.  
  
"High goddess, Kagome." replied Youko without hesitation.  
  
"Done?" asked Hiei, as he turned and left.  
  
"Oh, and sign Hiei up for the goddess of fire." added Youko before he followed Hiei back  
  
to the party. The goddess quickly wrote everything and scrambled away. Running so fast, the  
  
goddess failed to notice the very ugly object in front of her, and tripped over a very ugly toad  
  
demon.  
  
"Ack! What with it woman!" squawked the toad.  
  
"Who are you?" demanded the goddess.  
  
"I am Jaken, Sesshoumaru-sama's faithful servant." reported the toad. "I came for the  
  
goddess Rin. Sesshoumaru-sama wishes to see...."  
  
"Got it." replied the goddess, as she disappeared into thin air. Soon she reappeared in her  
  
office. "Ok, the last toad wanted the hand of goddess Rin. Wait, she's only a child! What to do,  
  
what to do. I know, since no one has signed up for her...."trailed the goddess as she looked at the  
  
list of goddesses that are to be wed.   
  
***  
  
~Next day~  
  
Kagome, Sango, Chelsea, Krystal, Emily, Megan, and Kikyou with the other goddess  
  
went to their own respective fields. Kagome in field one has just began. "Round one, start now!"  
  
yelled the speaker. "Ruso verses Kurama!"  
  
"A human?" sneered one of the demons, as Kurama stepped onto the stage in human  
  
form. He had a calm expression on, as Ruso looked over confident.   
  
"Begin!" yelled the speaker.   
  
"Your going to die, human." warned Ruso, as he prepared to lunge at Kurama. But before  
  
he could do so, he was already in pieces. The crowd had a confused look on, as Kurama glanced  
  
up at Kagome who was smiling at him.  
  
"And Kurama wins!" announced the speaker.  
  
"What happened?" demanded one of the demons. "How did Ruso just become pieces?"  
  
"It's impossible!" yelled another.  
  
"Idiots." murmured Kagome. "Their eyes are so slow."  
  
"What do you mean, Kagome-onee-chan?" asked Rin, looking at Kagome with wide eyes.  
  
"While Ruso was giving his warning, Kurama had already gotten a seed in his hand. Just  
  
as he finished, Kurama had lashed out, but it was so quick not many even saw him move."  
  
"Wow!" gasped Rin, as she grinned at Kagome. "So Kurama's gonna win, right? I like  
  
him. He'll be good for you."  
  
"Thanks Rin, I hope he wins too." murmured Kagome. Kagome watched with a bored  
  
expression as the rest of the demons competed. Kagome was shocked by some of the demons  
  
power. Some would prove a rival for Kurama.  
  
"You look like as if I'm going to die in the next battle." commented Kurama, as Kagome  
  
smiled back at him.  
  
"No, I'm just preparing myself so that if you DO die, I won't feel that bad." smiled  
  
Kagome, as her eyes twinkled in happiness.  
  
"Thanks for the encouragement." replied Kurama. "You have a very optimistic sister."  
  
Kurama added, glancing at Rin.  
  
"Yep!" chirped in Rin. "You two are perfect for each other!"  
  
"No, I think I go better with Yusuke. Since we're like the opposite, ne?" asked Kagome,  
  
giggling when she noticed Kurama losing control. But quickly stopped when Kurama's eyes had  
  
a red tint, barely noticeable.  
  
"Uh, Kagome-onee-chan, is that a wise choice of words?" asked Rin, as she hid behind  
  
Kagome.   
  
"Apparently, no. Kurama, I was just kidding!" called Kagome. "Who better than you?  
  
You should know that!" Kagome sighed with relief when the red tint disappeared. "Note to self,  
  
never do that again."  
  
"Maybe it would be wiser if Rin writes it down." suggested Rin.   
  
"What is that suppose to mean?" asked Kagome in a monotone voice.  
  
"Eek!" cried Rin, as she ran off. "Just that you have a horrible memory." came the voice  
  
of Rin from far away.  
  
***  
  
~Field two~  
  
Sango was getting bored out of her mind. The last one had ended up a draw, since the  
  
demon blew himself up in order to kill the other. "How stupid." muttered Sango.  
  
"Next," called the speaker in field two. "We have Panu against Hiei."  
  
"Hiei!" yelled Sango, as she jumped up from her seat.   
  
"You better explain yourself." growled Hiei.  
  
"Who gave you permission to fight for me?!" yelled Sango angrily, as she tried to glare a  
  
hole through Hiei's head.  
  
"Who would want to fight for a wench like you anyway?" asked Hiei, as Yusuke grinned  
  
evilly.   
  
"Come on, are you going to fight or not?" demanded Panu angrily, patience draining  
  
away.  
  
"Hiei, you gotta fight." stated Yusuke. "If you don't, then you forfeit, which means your  
  
scared of Panu."  
  
"Me, scared of a weakling like him? Pathetic." snorted Hiei, as he stepped up into the  
  
ring. As soon as he got on, he drew his sword, and immediately sheathed it again. Hiei then  
  
jumped down and stood next to Yusuke again.  
  
"Hiei for..."trailed the speaker, when Paru fell to the ground in tiny pieces. Everyone had  
  
their mouths hanging open.   
  
"Hey, bastard! You better lose!" yelled Sango, as she balled her fists. "I don't wanna mate  
  
with you!"  
  
"Listen bitch, I don't either."replied Hiei, "but I am not going to lose to anyone on  
  
purpose."  
  
"It's his way of saying he's going to win you no matter what." translated Kanna, who was  
  
gazing into her mirror. "Sango-nee-chan, quite being so hard on him."  
  
"Hn." snorted Sango.  
  
"You sound like him too." piped in Rin, who had just ran over from field one. "Kurama is  
  
doing really good! He's winning! Kagome-onee-chan is so happy!"  
  
"I'm glad." replied Sango enthusiastically. "Hey Hiei! If you win, you'll be dead before the  
  
wedding!"yelled Sango just for good measure.  
  
"I would like to see you try." retorted Hiei. "Bitch."  
  
"Bastard! I'm gonna kick your ass to hell!" roared Sango.  
  
"You could send a flea there is you tried." replied Hiei, looking as calm as ever.  
  
"That's it! Your dead!" yelled Sango, as she lunged at Hiei. Thankfully, Kanna had  
  
predicted this would happen, and had a tight grip on Sango.  
  
  
  
***  
  
~Field Three~  
  
In field three, Chelsea was annoying the heck out of everyone there. "Shut up for a sec,  
  
will you?" asked her mother.  
  
"Sure." replied Chelsea. "Why is this so long? I'm getting tired. Look, someone's  
  
littering! They're dirtying the ground! Look at that hideously ugly thing! Can't believe he's in  
  
this." Chelsea's mother gave an exasperated sigh, and shook her head.  
  
"I think someone fancies you." pointed out her mother.   
  
"Who, me?" asked Chelsea, as she continued on her babbling.  
  
***  
  
~Field Four~  
  
Krystal was heating up. The wind was picking up, as she got more agitated. "That stupid  
  
idiot with the ugly haircut is winning!"  
  
"He's not that ugly, is he?" asked another goddess, who was already mated from the last  
  
ceremony. "And his name is David."  
  
"A pathetic demon, if you ask me." yelled Krystal, so everyone heard her.  
  
"Thanks!" called up David. "I like being pathetic."  
  
"Your stupid too!" yelled Krystal.  
  
"Yea, that's cool!" called up David.  
  
"He's an idiot." muttered Krystal, as she flopped back down.  
  
***  
  
~Field Four~  
  
Field four was quite, as the goddess of peace Emily sat there with a calm expression. "I  
  
hope no one gets hurt." Emily suddenly spoke up in a quite, timid voice.  
  
"Do you like any of them?" asked another goddess.  
  
Emily turned bright red, as she refused to reply. But kept on staring. The other goddess  
  
followed her gaze to a demon who was fooling around. "I see." laughed the goddess.  
  
"Huh?" asked Emily with a confused expression. "Why do they have to fight? Can't we  
  
just settle this with words? Or, maybe, we can draw sticks!"  
  
"You haven't changed a bit." murmured the other goddess.  
  
***  
  
~Feudal Japan~  
  
Inuyasha kept practicing with his sword, determined to avenge both Kikyou and Kagome.  
  
"I love you both." murmured Inuyasha.  
  
"Is he over doing it?" asked Miroku, as he just finished saying another prayer for Sango  
  
and Kagome. "Though I miss Sango a lot too."  
  
"I miss Kagome." piped in Shippo. "I hope she can rest in peace."  
  
"Me too." added Miroku.  
  
"Inuyasha is working so hard, I almost feel bad for him." murmured Shippo. "Hey!"  
  
"What?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Inuyasha's gone!" yelled Shippo.  
  
"What?" asked Miroku, as he looked around, and sure enough, Inuyasha was no where in  
  
sight.  
  
"Let's find him before he gets himself killed." stated Miroku frantically, as he ran off  
  
toward the direction where he thought Inuyasha might have ran to. Right after Miroku left,  
  
Inuyasha appeared from inside the hut.  
  
"Where's Miroku and Shippo?" asked Inuyasha to himself, as he burped. "Now I can  
  
continue training again, now that I'm full.  
  
  
  
***  
  
~Field Five~  
  
"He's so handsome." swooned Megan, as she looked at her prince charming. "Who is  
  
he?"  
  
"I think his name is Walter." replied Rin, who had popped out of nowhere. "I came to  
  
check up on you! Kagome's no fun right now. She's to busy worrying over Kurama, who's  
  
perfectly fine. And Sango is cursing Hiei to hell, while Chelsea.....who in their right mind would  
  
go there? Krystal is having a verbal fight with David, and Emily isn't much of a talker.  
  
And...your to busy swooning over Walter."  
  
"He's so cute." whispered Megan.  
  
Rin sighed, got up and left. "Grown-ups, I'll never understand them."  
  
***  
  
~Field Six~  
  
Kikyou sat in her seat as the crickets chirped. No one was there except for the speaker.  
  
"Karasu, there's no one here!" fumed Kikyou.  
  
"Round one!" exclaimed the speaker, as Kikyou perked up. "Jaken against no one!" Jaken  
  
stumbled up onto the stage. "And he wins!" exclaimed the speaker.  
  
"Ew!" snorted Kikyou as Jaken had hearts in his eyes.   
  
"I'll mate with you as soon as I bring my master what he wants." stated Jaken dreamily.  
  
"Where's Rin?"  
  
"Karasu, take me away, I'm gonna puke." gasped out Kikyou, as she ran away with  
  
Karasu trailing behind.   
  
"Wait for me, my love!" cried Jaken, as he followed as closely as he could.  
  
***  
  
~Break time~  
  
  
  
Kagome quickly rushed towards Kurama and enveloped him in a hug. "You were great!  
  
You improved a lot!"  
  
"Hey, hey!" yelled Sango, as she got Kurama and Kagome's attention. "Go get a room."  
  
"Fox!" growled out Hiei. "Was signing me up one of your bright ideas?"  
  
"That's great!" exclaimed Kagome, "Sango has been dreaming of Hiei ever since we  
  
left." Hiei gave Sango a cold glare, as Sango glared at Kagome.  
  
"She's lying. She's the one dreaming about Kurama." retorted Sango.  
  
"Yea, I dream about Kurama every night. But you dream of Hiei every night too." added  
  
Kagome.  
  
"Me, miss Hiei? In your dreams. Who would miss that bastard?" asked Sango. Kagome  
  
didn't reply, and just flashed Kurama a knowing look.   
  
"Denial." murmured Kagome as the break ended, and round two is beginning  
  
***  
  
Please read and review!  
  
Please forgive for not being able to do individual responses, because if I do, it would take much  
  
longer for me to upload this.   
  
Thanks to the following people for reviewing, and inspiring me to write more! ^_^  
  
Crimsonblades16  
  
Youkai-Serenity  
  
Diana hiei is mine forever  
  
Artemis the Goddess  
  
Ryoko and Denightra  
  
tessa3  
  
CrissyKitty  
  
Lugia-mew  
  
Harmony  
  
aznfangurl16  
  
DemonsLady1  
  
Valkyrie Nienna Helyanwe  
  
icegirl172  
  
Fat Cat Buyo  
  
Cold-Hearted NightFox  
  
ANAMe-chan  
  
ladyofthedragons1  
  
animechickie  
  
arrow-card  
  
Fire Kitsune Goddess  
  
AnImEAnGeL97  
  
Hinoke  
  
xc  
  
riah  
  
kuro honoo  
  
Hieifangrul  
  
yuyufan kurama  
  
Emerald  
  
Trooper 3.6  
  
Cranapple  
  
Monica-Chan  
  
I'm-A-Shady-Gurl  
  
d  
  
Xianghua  
  
Dark Topaz  
  
Fawn the Panther  
  
mj=k  
  
Why?What?Shutup  
  
silverail  
  
hen-neko-henshin  
  
Sulkuri  
  
Aleu goddess of life  
  
hapagirl  
  
fluffyluver  
  
BlueMoon273  
  
Cinnamon Pixi Stix  
  
Star Silver fox  
  
Kikitravel  
  
HeavenlyAnimeAngel-Amaterasu  
  
SunSet-Youko  
  
Fluffy'sbabe  
  
Duos_sweet_thing  
  
vxy  
  
MarsMoonStar  
  
YuYuGang-Kagome r the Best  
  
Wolfdragon  
  
Sugoi-Girl  
  
andrea10  
  
LexaRose  
  
Cassadie 


	23. Last Round

Disclaimer: I don't own, so you no sue.  
  
***  
  
Last Round  
  
  
  
Time seemed to fly by, as one by one the contestants were narrowed down. Kagome sat in  
  
her chair, wringing her hand like there was no tomorrow. "Onee-chan, you should calm down."  
  
stated Rin, as she popped up next to Kagome. "You might die of a heart attack before the  
  
tournament is over."  
  
"Gee, thanks." murmured Kagome, as she quickly brought her gaze back to Kurama just  
  
in time to see him transform into his demon form.   
  
"Y-Youko Kurama?!" gasped the crowd, as they took large steps away from the arena.   
  
"So, you're the famous Youko Kurama?" sneered Kurama's opponent, Kiyoshi. "Thought  
  
you died. No matter, I'll kill you. Win her lady's hand and become famous for killing you!"  
  
Kiyoshi lashed out at Youko with his twin blades, but was quickly blocked by vines, that  
  
seemed to shoot out of nowhere. Youko flicked his wrist, as a whip formed in his hand. "Ha! I  
  
know what your going to do! I've seen you use that same move a million times!" laughed  
  
Kiyoshi.   
  
"Than I suggest you open your eyes wider." stated Youko as the whip grazed Kiyoshi's  
  
arm.   
  
"Hn, that didn't even hurt." snorted Kiyoshi, as he bared his fangs at Youko. Youko  
  
remained silent, as Kiyoshi glanced at his sizzling arm, as the poison began to spread.   
  
"In the body of human I couldn't produce poison, but you underestimated my true form."  
  
informed Youko coldly, as Kiyoshi ripped off his own arm to stop the spreading of the poison.   
  
"See, nothing to worry about." chirped Rin. Kagome turned to face Rin and smiled, when  
  
an uproar started. Kagome glanced back at the scene and her eyes rolled to the back of her head  
  
and fainted.   
  
Rin took a glance at the scene herself and gasped. Kiysohi had his only arm through  
  
Youko's chest, as Youko glared back at him. Youko delivered a kick to Kiyoshi, knocking him  
  
backwards, as Kiyoshi's hand ripped back out of Youko's chest. "Kagome-onee-chan! Kagome-  
  
onee-chan!" wailed Rin. "Some one call a doctor!"  
  
Youko hearing Rin's cry for Kagome quickly whirled around to face the fainted Kagome.  
  
"Don't turn your back to me!" yelled Kiyoshi, as he charged at Youko. Kiyoshi quickly tried to  
  
stop his charge to no avail, as the death tree sprouted out from no where and opened it's mouth.  
  
Kiyoshi slid right into the plant's mouth, as the plant clamped down and tried to chew Kiyoshi.  
  
Youko added more energy to his plant, as it grew larger in size and strength.   
  
The plant swallowed the chewed up Kiyoshi and burped in response. "Ah!" screamed the  
  
crowd, as they attempted to run away. The plant's many mouth's shot towards them, as  
  
poisonous saliva dripped out of it's mouth. "If you want to live, I suggest you not make a sound."  
  
warned Youko, as he took one graceful leap and landed next to Kagome.   
  
Youko quickly scooped Kagome into his arms and held her close to his chest. Kagome  
  
slowly opened her eyes and threw her arms around Youko's neck. "Don't you ever do that  
  
again!" scolded Kagome. "I might not live through another shock like that. I thought I was going  
  
to lose you forever."  
  
"That weak demon, beat me?" snorted Youko.  
  
"Quite being so arrogant!" yelled Kagome. "Your wounded." With that, Kagome dragged  
  
Youko behind her and into the palace to treat his wounds.  
  
"Well, the winner is YOUKO KURAMA!" announced the announcer.   
  
  
  
***  
  
~Field Two~  
  
"Did you hear that?!" yelled Sango happily, as she jumped up and down. "Kurama won!"  
  
"So I heard." replied Hiei coldly.   
  
"And you better lose." warned Sango.  
  
"I'm not going to lose to some low level youkai." replied Hiei coldly, as he disappeared  
  
in a flash when his name was called for the last round.   
  
"Hiei vs. Roki." called the announcer.  
  
"Great." muttered Sango, as she banged her head on the arm of the chair.   
  
"Sango-onee-chan!" gasped Rin. "Why are you trying to commit suicide? Kagome-onee-  
  
chan already fainted. I don't want to lose you too!"  
  
"Kagome FAINTED?" yelled Sango. "Yo! Roki, Hiei! I'm going to go check up on my  
  
sister! You two have fun now! Roki, I'm counting on you to win!" called Sango, as she  
  
disappeared with Rin into the palace.  
  
"Sango-onee-chan." stated Rin. "You do know that you said you wanted Roki to win,  
  
right? Did you mean Hiei?"  
  
"No, I meant what I said. I can't imagine myself living with that bastard!" yelled Sango,  
  
as she burst into Kagome's room. Time seemed to stand still, as Sango blushed a deep red.  
  
Youko is shirtless. Kagome is sniffling. The two were in a passionate kiss, as they tasted every  
  
inch of each other's mouth.   
  
"Sango, can we talk later?" asked Kagome in between her kiss, with that, the door  
  
slammed shut with an unseen force. Sango stumbled back a bit, mumbled an apology, and  
  
scrambled back to her field.   
  
"That was so embarrassing!" hissed Sango to herself. "I can't believe I just burst in when  
  
they were making out! Youko doesn't act like he's wounded and Kagome doesn't act like she  
  
fainted!"  
  
"Sango-onee-chan." called Rin, as she looked at the ground, finding it very interesting.  
  
"Is Kagome-onee-chan and Youko-sama going to do that?"  
  
"Do what?" asked Sango, as she continued walking.  
  
"That thing!" repeated Rin.   
  
"What thing?" asked an exasperated Sango.  
  
"They do something and make babies!" blurted out Rin. "Do I need to describe further?"  
  
"Pro-wait a minuet! How did you learn that thing! Your to young to know!" yelled Sango.  
  
"Well, when I escaped from heaven, I met Sesshoumaru-sama." started Rin.  
  
"He told you that!?" screeched Sango, as she crossed into her field.  
  
"No." defended Rin. "Then I met this Miroku guy and he told me everything! With a lot  
  
of detail!"   
  
"Miroku. You. Are. So . Dead!" ground out Sango.  
  
"Do you like listening to yourself talk?" asked Hiei. "Just in case you didn't know, your  
  
voice sounds horrible."  
  
"Why you!" yelled Sango. "Hey, the match is over? Where's Roki?" Hiei pointed to a  
  
pile of ashes.   
  
"You killed him?" yelled Sango. "So, you won?!" Hiei snorted, as Sango stomped away  
  
with Rin following.   
  
"Sango-onee-chan, your smiling." stated Rin.  
  
"Am not!" defended Sango.   
  
"Are too!" argued Rin.  
  
"Your going to do what Kagome-onee-chan and Youko-sama are doing with Hiei, aren't  
  
you?" asked Rin, as she grinned ear from ear.  
  
"Rin, your mind has been polluted by Miroku." muttered Sango. "Speaking of which, I  
  
wonder how their faring. Let's go take a peek."  
  
"Wait for me!" called Rin, as Sango slipped past the guards guarding the entrance to  
  
heaven. "What is mama and papa find out?"  
  
"We'll be back before then." stated Sango. "Come on!"  
  
  
  
***  
  
~Field three~  
  
"Oh, it looks like it ended in a draw." laughed Chelsea. "They both died. That means I  
  
won't have to get married until the next ceremony.  
  
"Great." muttered Chelsea's mother.  
  
  
  
***  
  
~Field Four~  
  
"Last round!" called the announcer. "David vs. Ben!"  
  
"Yay!" cheered the crowd. "We want blood! We want blood!"  
  
"Hey Ben!" cried David, as he ran over to Ben and gave him a big hug. "I missed you!  
  
Did you miss me?"  
  
"Huh?" asked Ben.  
  
"I love you, Ben!" exclaimed David.  
  
"Uh, sure, whatever." stated Ben, as he hunched his back. "But I like red more."  
  
"EW!"called the crowd. "Their gay!"  
  
"I know." stated Ben.   
  
"He even admits it!" called the crowd. "They're going to marry each other!"  
  
"WHAT?!" yelled Krystal.   
  
"Not that gay!" yelled David. "Gay as in happy!"  
  
"Oh!" echoed the crowd.   
  
"Just kill each other already!" yelled Krystal.  
  
"Ok, ok, hold your horses." stated Ben. "Ow." cried Ben in a bored voice, as David  
  
lightly touched his face. "I lose." Krystal twitched, as she rolled her eyes.  
  
***  
  
~Feudal Japan~  
  
"There's Inuyasha." pointed out Sango. "But where's the pervert and Shippo?"  
  
"What pervert?" asked Rin.  
  
"The one that polluted your mind." reminded Sango.  
  
"Oh, that one. He wasn't that bad. I think." murmured Rin.  
  
"Inuyasha!" called Miroku, as he ran onto the scene with Shippo. "I thought you went off  
  
to face Naraku alone."  
  
"Feh." snorted Inuyasha. "I'm not that reckless!"  
  
"Right." dwadled Miroku slowly.  
  
"Achoo." sneezed Rin, as Inuyasha glared up the tree they were in.  
  
"Come out!" yelled Inuyasha, as Sango quickly jumped down when Inuyasha brought his  
  
sword down and split the tree in half.   
  
"Sango?" called Miroku, as he ran over to Sango.  
  
"Stop!" yelled Sango. Miroku halted to an abrupt stop.  
  
"I'm a ghost." lied Sango. "Um....I.....came to warn you! Yea, that's it. I came to warn  
  
you!"  
  
"What is Lady Sango?" asked Miroku. "I've missed you very much."  
  
"That's nice." stated Sango. "I was going to warn you....about..."  
  
"Kagome has been given a second chance to live!" blurted out Rin.   
  
"Kagome?" asked Inuyasha, as his eyes lit up with happiness.   
  
"What about you, Lady Sango?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Uh, me too." muttered Sango, following along with Rin's lie.  
  
"Where are you guys?" asked Inuyasha.   
  
"Uh, my times up." stated Sango, as she disappeared right in front of Inuyasha, Miroku,  
  
and Shippo with Rin.  
  
"Wait!" called Shippo. "Tell me where Kagome is!"  
  
"Sorry Shippo." whispered Sango, as she collapsed inside the palace walls. "I shouldn't  
  
have done that."  
  
"You got that right, wench." came Hiei's voice, as Sango whirled around to face him.  
  
"How did you know?" demanded Sango.  
  
"I was watching you." stated Kagome, as she walked in with Youko's arm around her  
  
waist. "Now Inuyasha and them know I am alive. But I doubt they know where we are."  
  
"I hope so, or it will be all my fault." murmured Sango.  
  
***  
  
"The wedding is to be held three days later!" announced the high god, Kagome's father.  
  
"The following is to be wed. My heiress, Kagome with Youko Kurama. Second daughter, Sango  
  
with Hiei. Krystal with David, Emily with Robert, Megan with Walter, and Kikyou with Jaken!  
  
Let's congratulate these new couples!"  
  
"Yay!" cheered the crowd, as Kagome smiled happily. Youko grinned, showing his sharp  
  
fangs, as everyone took a large step back. Sango groaned and cursed her luck and Hiei. Hiei  
  
remained emotionless, as he glared at the women who was still cursing him. Krystal was trying to  
  
knock some sense into David with her fists, who was eating Asian candy. Emily was trying to  
  
restrain Krystal, while Robert just let his mouth hang open as drool started to form. Megan had  
  
hearts in her eyes, as Walter just remained motionless. Kikyou was gagging from disgust, as  
  
Jaken was telling Kikyou how much he loved her.  
  
"I think it worked out quite well." stated Kagome, as Youko wrapped his arms around her  
  
waist again.  
  
"SPEAK FOR YOURSELF!"yelled everyone but Emily, Megan, and Jaken.   
  
***  
  
Please read and review!  
  
Thanks to the following people for their encouraging reviews and helpful criticisms. ^_^   
  
Kurama and Hiei's lovable miko  
  
Valkyrie Nienna Helyanwe  
  
YuYuGang-Kagome r the Best  
  
watergoddesskasey  
  
hiei is mine forever  
  
Artemis the Goddess  
  
aznfangurl16  
  
HeavenlyAnimeAngel-Amaterasu  
  
Diana   
  
Inu-Youkai Hime  
  
Hogwarts, A History Girl  
  
Star Silver fox  
  
Dark Topaz  
  
silvervail  
  
tessa3  
  
Blackfire Hell Demon  
  
Moon-n-Universe-Goddess  
  
Fire Kitsune Goddess  
  
Forest Wolf  
  
CrimsonBlades16  
  
CrissyKitty  
  
ANAme-chan  
  
midnight frost  
  
Fluffy'sbabe  
  
SilverKnight7  
  
Harmony  
  
ChiCHi chan  
  
Sweet Sakura Curls  
  
Sukuri  
  
Pimmy Chan  
  
KagomeYasha4448  
  
Undead Goddess  
  
AnImEAnGeL97  
  
Calmest Card  
  
icegirl172  
  
Fat Cat Buyo  
  
twistedreadingfreak  
  
Aya andrea10  
  
glib  
  
Bre  
  
Shadow-of-the-crimson-moon   
  
HieisGrl  
  
Lus Inuyasha Hatez Kikyo  
  
loving-devil  
  
Ty  
  
Hieifangurl  
  
Raynin  
  
Midnight_Kitsune  
  
Trooper 3.6  
  
Sassylee  
  
Shaded Emerald-Eyes  
  
Monica-Chan  
  
Xianghua  
  
catgurl-chan  
  
Mizu Youkai  
  
darkgirl2  
  
Queen of Hearts747  
  
TeeaReJay  
  
Anggie-chan  
  
Skuba Kat  
  
Sango-chan94549 


	24. Wedding

Disclaimer: Don't own! Got it?!  
  
Ok, last chapter many people thought it was the end, but it isn't. This chapter is the end. ^_^  
  
Can't finish without a wedding, now, can we?  
  
NOTE TO Trooper 3.6: I'm sorry, but I can't make this an Inuyasha/Kagome or Sango/Miroku  
  
story. There are many reasons for that.  
  
1. This story has been building on a Kagome/Kurama and Sango/Hiei relationship.   
  
2. I enjoy writing and reading stories with pairs where everyone knows its impossible in the  
  
manga/tv show.  
  
3. There are many Inuyasha/Kagome stories. I don't mind those kinds of fics, and I'll even read  
  
them if they're will written, but I'm hooked on crossovers with crossover pairings.   
  
4. My friend will surely murder me if otherwise, since I had already told her it was a  
  
Kagome/Kurama and Sango/Hiei story.  
  
5. The rest of the people reading this are expecting a Kagome/Kurama and Sango/Hiei story.   
  
So sorry I can't make it the way you want, but it's just not possible to make me write something I  
  
don't feel comfortable doing. I hope you can understand. Sorry.   
  
***  
  
Wedding  
  
  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" yelled Inuyasha. "What are you doing here?!" Sesshoumaru didn't reply,  
  
as a black hole appeared and Sesshoumaru jumped in.   
  
"I'm going to follow that bastard!" claimed Inuyasha, as he leaped into the hole.  
  
"Wait....Inuyasha." called Miroku, but it was too late. The portal was closing, so Shippo  
  
and Miroku quickly leaped in. Shippo shut his eyes tightly in fear, as the wind rushed out of his  
  
lungs.   
  
  
  
***  
  
"Can't believe it's going to be my wedding today!" cried Kagome happily.   
  
"Yay." stated Sango as she sniffed. "I'm getting married." in a deadpan voice.  
  
"Oh, lighten up, will you?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Well, your marrying someone you want to marry, but I'm not!" yelled Sango.  
  
"Are you sure? You don't sound angry." teased Kagome. "But you do sound excited!"  
  
"Ha, in your dreams." argued Sango.   
  
"Who cares, come on! The wedding ceremony has already began! There can't be a  
  
wedding if there isn't a bride!" called Kagome, as she half dragged Sango out.   
  
"There are enough brides!" yelled Sango. "There's you, Krystal, Emily, Kikyou, and  
  
Megan! You don't need me as a bride!"  
  
"Yea, but there's six grooms, so we'll need six brides!" exclaimed an annoyed Kagome.   
  
"Can't you just marry two of them?" asked Sango.  
  
"No, I. Cant." ground out Kagome, as they appeared in front of a large crowd. Kagome  
  
didn't have to wait long before the rest of the brides appeared.   
  
"Let's start out with our first couple, Kikyou and Jaken." called the priest. "Toad, do you  
  
take the zombie as your wife?"  
  
"Of course, I love her very, very, very, very, very....." Jaken went on and on.  
  
"That's nice." stated the priest in a bored tone.   
  
"Zombie." called the priest, as Kikyou fisted her hand. "Do you take the toad as your  
  
husband?"  
  
"No!" yelled Kikyou angrily. "I do...."  
  
"Your officially wed." stated the priest. "Toad, you may now kiss your zombie wife."  
  
Jaken closed his eyes and puckered his lips and leaped onto Kikyou to give her a kiss.   
  
"I can't watch." gagged Kagome, as she covered her eyes.   
  
"Me either." chorused the other goddesses, as they turned their backs to the scene.  
  
Followed by the rest of the grooms, except for Youko and Hiei, who just sneered in disgust.   
  
"Kikyou?!" yelled an alarmed voice, just as Jaken was about to seal the kiss.   
  
Kikyou whirled around and her face lit up in a smile. "Inuyasha darling, save me!" called  
  
Kikyou. Kagome cracked her eyes open and her mouth hung open.  
  
"Inuyasha?" asked Kagome, as Inuyasha whirled around to face Kagome.   
  
"Kagome, your alive?!" exclaimed Inuyasha. "Now we can get the rest of the shards as  
  
soon as I save Kikyou!"  
  
"Jaken." came a cold voice, as Jaken quickly fell to his knees and started worshiping  
  
Inuyasha's brother, Sesshoumaru. "I asked you to come to get Rin, not for you to get into a  
  
relationship."   
  
"Hi Sesshoumaru!" chirped Kagome, as Sesshoumaru glanced at Kagome. "Rin is the  
  
flower girl. You can talk to her after the wedding. Please don't cause any trouble right now, this  
  
is an important event in heaven history." Sesshoumaru nodded his head slightly in understanding  
  
and walked back out the door.   
  
"Kagome, you have some explaining to do!" yelled Inuyasha, as he wenched Kikyou from  
  
Jaken.   
  
"Restrain that hanyou!" yelled Kagome's father, as guards rushed at him.   
  
"Inuyasha!" called Miroku with Shippo clinging to him.   
  
"Kagome!" cried Shippo, as he launched himself at Kagome.   
  
"Shippo, I missed you so much." cried Kagome.  
  
"Sango." breathed Miroku. "You look beautiful."  
  
"Hn." snorted Hiei. "That wench, beautiful? Don't make me laugh."  
  
"If you're here to cause trouble, we will be forced to kill you." warned Kagome's father.  
  
"Everything else can be discussed after the wedding."  
  
"WHAT WEDDING?!"yelled Inuyasha, as he looked to where the priest stood, just in  
  
time to see Megan kiss Walter full on the lips.   
  
"We should speed up the wedding." called out Kagome's father.  
  
"Yes, milord." replied the priest.  
  
"Emily and Robert. Krystal and David." called the priest, as the two couples stood before  
  
the priest.   
  
"Emily and Robert, do you take each other as husband and wife." asked the priest.  
  
"Yes." replied the two.  
  
"Ok, you may kiss each other now." finished the priest. While those two kissed, he asked  
  
the same question to Krystal and David.   
  
"What is this!?" yelled Inuyasha confused.  
  
"A wedding." sighed Kagome. "Inuyasha, let's talk later...."  
  
"David, I love you!" cried a big buffoon, interrupting Kagome. "I just realized it!"  
  
"Ben?" asked David. "I love you too!"  
  
"Blades of Wind!" cried an agitated Krystal, as Ben was cut into pieces. "This is my  
  
husband! Dork, you deserved to die!"  
  
"No!" screamed David.  
  
"Great." muttered Kagome.  
  
"Krystal, I love you!" cried David, after he checked that Ben was truly dead.   
  
"Two-timer." muttered Sango.  
  
"Just like Inuyasha." added Kagome.  
  
"Hey! I'm right here, you know!?" yelled Inuyasha indignantly.  
  
"Sango and Hiei, Kagome and Youko Kurama." called the priest.  
  
"Wait Kagome, your not getting married to that bastard, are you?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
Youko growled low in his throat, as Kagome smirked. "As a matter of fact, yes I am."  
  
"Sango, do you take Hiei as your husband?" asked the priest.  
  
"Hell no!" yelled Sango, as Inuyasha was still sputtering for a comeback.   
  
"Hiei, do you take Sango as your wife?" asked the priest.  
  
"Who'd want that wench for a wife?" snorted Hiei.  
  
"Your officially wed!" exclaimed the priest.  
  
"WHAT!" yelled Sango. "DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME!?"  
  
"You may now kiss the bride." finished the priest. Hiei had no intention of moving.  
  
Kagome smiled at Youko, as she pointed to Hiei and Sango. Youko smirked in reply, as Kagome  
  
suddenly held Sango in place by the arm as Youko pushed Hiei's mouth onto Sango's.  
  
"I'm so glad they love each other so deeply." sniffed Kagome and Sango's mother.   
  
"Yes mother, Sango and Hiei had been in love for a VERY long time." answered  
  
Kagome.  
  
"Oh, so that's why you refused me." concluded Miroku as he sighed.   
  
*crash*  
  
Everyone turned to the source of the sound to see the goddess of peace with a bloody  
  
knife. "Woops." stated the goddess. "I was going to cut the cake, but accidently killed my  
  
husband." she said with a wide smile.  
  
"Ah, what a good idea." smiled Krystal, as she took the knife and ran after David.   
  
"This is becoming chaos." muttered Kagome.   
  
"Kagome, do you take Youko Kurama as your husband?" asked the priest, as he ducked  
  
just in time to miss a piece of cake.  
  
"Of course." replied Kagome, as Inuyasha's mouth dropped three feet wide.   
  
"Youko Kurama, do you take Kagome as your..." the priest didn't finish, as Youko and  
  
Kagome were already in a passionate kiss. "Well, your wed, I'm done, and I quit!" exclaimed the  
  
priest. "Find someone else to be the priest for the next wedding! I can't stand it anymore! I quit!"  
  
"I can't believe we're married!" yelled Sango, but couldn't stop the small smile that  
  
spread across her face. "I'm going to kill you Hiei and then I can become a widow!" With that,  
  
Sango chased after Hiei.   
  
"Well, at least it's a happy ending." stated Kagome, as she pulled Youko down as the  
  
knife whizzed over their heads. The crowds who came to see the wedding were running around  
  
dogging attacks and weapons.   
  
Inuyasha was speaking incoherently, something akin to the fact that they needed to find  
  
shards. Miroku was asking the unmarried ladies to bare him a child, as Shippo talked with Rin as  
  
they went in search of Sesshoumaru.   
  
"SPEAK FOR YOURSELF!" yelled everyone in reply to Kagome's statement this time.  
  
Even the goddess of peace, when she saw her husband come back to life because of the goddess  
  
of life.   
  
"Hee, hee." laughed Kagome, as she wrapped her arms around Youko's neck. Youko  
  
dipped his head into a passionate kiss and Kagome fully returned it. The two lovers successfully  
  
blocked out all the sound and things going on around them. Their world consisted only of each  
  
other. Nothing more, nothing less.  
  
***  
  
END!  
  
Ok, things have finally come to and end. Man, I got cramps. Is this chapter boring? I'm not sure  
  
myself. Oh well, another story down, a few more to go. ^_^  
  
Thanks to the following people for their support.   
  
Tessa3  
  
HeavenlyAnimeAngel-Amaterasu  
  
Artemis the Goddess  
  
CrimsonBlades16  
  
aznfangurl16  
  
SilverKnight7  
  
Fire Kitsune Goddess  
  
Pimmy Chan  
  
Diana  
  
AnImEAnGeL97  
  
Kitty~  
  
heLLoissMe  
  
Monica-Chan  
  
Kurama and Hiei's lovable miko  
  
Shiroi Bara  
  
nyczbabigrl  
  
Ai Higeki  
  
magiabruxa  
  
twisteddreadingfreak  
  
Star Silver fox  
  
kikyokiller46  
  
corinofthesoul  
  
hiei is mine forever  
  
Harmony  
  
Xianghua  
  
Why?What?Shutup  
  
Goddess of da unknown  
  
Dark_lil_Hiei  
  
Caladriel  
  
alleen  
  
The Youkai Nightmare  
  
Raynin  
  
Sango-chan94549  
  
Sweet Sakura Curls  
  
Cinnamon Pixi Stix  
  
darkgirl2  
  
DeathDagger  
  
TeeaReJay  
  
Fuyu Kitsune 


End file.
